Slytherin's Legacy
by The Blade of Osh-Tekk
Summary: Read Harry Potter and the Muggle Student to catch up on some of the developments of the story if you haven't already. Our Muggle student is in for another year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. One year that's going to be filled with mystery, more adventure, and deception in the midst.
1. Chapter 1- Class is in Session

A/N: Like I said in the summary, if you have not read the previous story to this series, Harry Potter and the Muggle Student, then you will be lost on a bunch of the developments and changes to the main story line. Anyway, I'm glad that I made past the first story, and here's to hoping I make it all of the way. So, here we go! P.S: Snape will have more direct roles in these events that happen at Hogwats.

"Again." My tone was stern and unwavering.

The exhausted soldiers were panting where they stood, but I wasn't going to accept anything less than what I was going to force out of them.

"Again? This is the 5th time you've made us run an hour long drill," one soldier said.

I grabbed the top of the soldier's sweaty and dirty hair, before jerking his head to look me in the eye. I could easily see the fear in them.

"Look at me. Does it look like I give a shit? You will run it again until you pass out or until I'm satisfied. Your leader left you in _my _command and you will follow _my _orders. And I said you will run the drill again. You don't like it? I can always make you go fight me as a graduation challenge," I said making the others shiver. They knew that a fight with me was either a fight to the death, or a fight that ends with you in the hospital.

Slowly but surely, they got up to do the drill. All of them passed out after the next 10 minutes. I'm sure they were grateful for the break. I kicked them all in the face to wake them up.

"Did I say you could nap?" I said once I woke all of them up. "You people are under my command until this month is over. I can say I'm not looking forward to it either, but I'm willing to spend valuable to time of mine to reinforce Special Forces' troops. You are the number that was selected. Your leader told me you're all a bunch of newbies. All you've done is combat training. None of the actual stuff."

"I have been in combat," two soldiers spoke up. I simply raised an eyebrow at them.

"I've read your files and I remember them all. Combat was always practice. I'm going to show you the real stuff. Punishment for failure will result in a trip to the hospital, so I suggest you learn real quick. Perkins, Marley. Front and center now," I said sternly.

The 2 'combat hardened' soldiers came up to me and saluted me.

"This isn't the military! Hands down!" I barked, making them immediately drop their hands.

"Yes sir," they quickly said. They were heavy with sweat, dirt, and blood for the course I made them run three times. I injected their vulnerable necks with a healing hypo and adrenaline each.

"You two will be tag teaming a simulation that I have set up. Rest of you, out of the door. We'll leave the soldiers to their combat," I said snidely before following the soldiers out of the room.

The course simulation consisted of my mission from that involved the Willis Tower. Place full of armed terrorists and they have to take out all of them with everything I used for the operation. Grappling hook, EMP device to get rid of scanners, silenced semi-automatic pistol, incendiary assault rifle/auto shotgun, and a simple shield.

I watched as they activate the EMP and began their ascension to the top of the tower and they began their climb, but got caught while ascending and were shot up easily. I shook my head. That was over way too quick. Oh, good Lord, what the hell did they teach these people?

I gestured for the remaining 8 soldiers to follow me before walking back in the room and I looked at the injured soldiers on the ground. The health hypo I injected in both of them prevented them from bleeding out for the next few minutes, but the gunshot wounds were real. I took a look at them and shook my head.

"Pathetic. Apparently your type of training does prepare you for that situation if you are discovered and shot all to hell. That shield protects for a few seconds before giving out. It doesn't make you invincible if that's what you're thinking. Adams! Jones!" I barked without taking my eyes off of the injured soldiers. "Patch them up with bandages. They won't heal until it's time for training again. Let pain be a teacher. And if I see that you gave them a regeneration hypo, I will know, and I will make you join them."

"Yes sir," they said quickly, picking up the injured soldiers and carrying them out. I then proceeded to toss the other 6 soldiers a semi-automatic 9mm pistol.

"Let's see how you soldiers do when firing a gun," I said, summoning a Desert Eagle for my own preference.

"Why are you using a Desert Eagle sir?" one of the soldiers asked.

I raised an eyebrow at the soldier and she flinched slightly. (You think all soldiers are males?) I shook my head.

"Good God, I'm not going to hurt you for asking a question. In response to your question, I just love Desert Eagles. It's my favorite type of pistols tied with revolvers. I have them with elements as well. With most Desert Eagles you have to sacrifice fire rate, recoil, and accuracy for power. I've modded it to where those things are fixed, which makes it easier. Though if you can handle one, I pity the enemy that crosses your path," I said dryly.

The soldiers smiled slightly and nodded in understanding. I hit a button on my phone and 6 separate targets popped up and they instantly had a stun round fired toward them. It hit every single one of them as they were not expecting the shot. Those rounds hurt like hell, but at least they're not bullet wounds.

"Hurts like hell, doesn't it? If it was real life, it would be a bullet wound. Followed by several more to finish the job. You have to stay aware. Here's what you'll be doing. Random targets will pop up at random locations and you will have to react in time. One shot per target. Make it count," I said evenly, starting the training regimen.

I held my Eagle up, ready to blast any target as I was participating in the training as well. A target popped up in front of me and I raised my Eagle and shot it in the head in less than a second. Brought back memories of training and I was focused on my surroundings. It was like I was in my own world.

Three targets popped up, and I did the splits to dodge all 3 stun rounds before shooting every target in a second. Quick reflexes. Even quicker gun hands.

"Sir, watch out!" someone yelled, but I had already ducked the shot that was heading my way. A stray stun round attempted to hit me, but I was already prepared. Half of the soldiers were taken out by a surprise target, but the other half kept on their guard and dodged the rounds and responded with a bullet to the head.

I ran the exercise for the past 30 minutes, only one soldier went down. And that was with the last 5 minutes remaining. He was close, but that means nothing in this place. The remaining 2 were Luke Smith and Christina Duncan.

"You lasted," I said simply. I was said with no emotion or specific tone. It was just said.

"Yes sir. We did," Luke said, nodding. His tone was completely even. It gave away no emotion either. Which was exactly how I liked it.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Tired, hungry, but ready for more sir," Christa said. I let a smile grace my face. That was exactly what I wanted to hear.

"Good. You 2 would be a nightmare to face in a gun fight. By the way things looked, you have trained together before?" I asked.

"Yes sir. We're especially good with gun fights," Luke answered nodding. I raised an eyebrow at the soldier. I had noticed the subtle looks he gave the woman.

"Hmm. And your relationship?" I asked.

"We get along fine," Luke said, keeping his even tone.

"Seems like it. I catch you staring at her ass every few seconds," I said dryly.

Both soldiers looked down at their shoes while the other ones snickered. I shot a glare at them to shut them up.

"That kind of thing is dangerous in the line of work you're in. Either learn when to make the right decisions when it comes down to it, or don't screw up in the first place. Otherwise, things will not end well for either of you. Think about it," I said, with my hands holding each other behind my back and standing with a straight posture.

"I will," Luke said nodding.

"Good. But we're not done here. We still have a lot of hours left in the day and you're damn surely going to work through most of them," I said sternly.

"We're ready sir," the soldiers said as one.

"That's what I wanted to hear. Maybe there's hope for you after all..."

A/N: This will be the only chapter like this. I don't to explain why the first chapter was this way for people who read the previous story. Anyway, get strapped in for this story of Slytherin's Legacy.


	2. Chapter 2- I was right

A/N: I'm ready for the next chapter! Like I said, there won't be any more of those military training scenes. For this entire series if I can help it. We meet up with Snape and Harry in this chapter and I see the soldiers off at the end of the chapter. I may be able to fit Diagon Alley if I feel like it. We'll see.

* * *

A month later...

I made the training regimens as grueling as I could pull of, which is terrible considering I'm a sick son of a bitch. Not only were they physical, they messed you mentally and emotionally. To the point where you become as nearly as fucked up a person as I am. And unfortunately for them, I knew how to make it seem horribly real. Luke and Christa were especially to target because of their relationship. It was cruel, but it was better than if it actually happened and they were left worse off than my training regimen. Only 4 hours of sleep everyday. Half of what you were supposed to get, but in actually situations, it's better or it's worse. I decided to stay in the middle on that. Once a month went by, I was able to turn soft soldiers in to more combat ready. Tiring them out would be nearly impossible now. They know how to be smarter and stealthier in their approaches. They know how to be prepared once the worst comes to pass.

Now I stood in front of them holding 10 passports, staring in front of the soldiers with an erect posture. They stood at attention, with their eyes locked firmly on me.

"None of you wimped out. Even you 2," I said, pointing to Perkins and Marley. They looked down at their shoes in shame. They remembered what happened on the first day of training.

"Still, I could not be prouder that you stuck with the training. For this, you may actually be prepared for a mission. Granted, you wont' be as well armed as the stuff I gave you, but you will learn to work with what you need," I said, handing everyone their respective passports. "Dismissed."

"Yes sir," they chorused. Eight of them left to the car. Two of them stayed. Luke and Christa. I simply raised an eyebrow at them.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Permission to speak freely, sir?" Christa asked.

"I never did say you couldn't speak freely," I said evenly.

"To be honest, you're a cold, cruel hearted psychopath," she said. I simply raised an eyebrow while my mouth curved into a smile.

"Why thank you. I seem to have that impression on people. Was that all you needed to get off of your chest?" I said dryly.

"No. But as cruel as you may be, you're real. You show us what these things are like. The intensity of emotions. Of pain. Of loss. You show us what we can fear while on the battlefield and make us tackle it head on. And for that, I have to thank you," Christa said, standing at attention and saluting. Luke joined his girlfriend. It seemed they had both planned this sentiment. I stood at attention and saluted them in respect as well.

"Well, I thank the both of you for those half kind, half insulting words. I just taught you what you need to be prepared for," I said.

"And we thank you for that. Just... what turned you into this? What made you what you are?" Luke asked.

I closed my eyes for a brief moment and when I opened them, I showed the first bit of emotion in my eyes.

"Loss. I lost my family. I wanted to do something that mattered, and I ended up turning myself into... this," I said, spreading my arms wide. "It wasn't easy. But I'm healing. But unfortunately for the next bit of soldiers they send, I will never change."

"We understand sir. I hope one day you can find the happiness you seek," Christa said. I smiled grimly before shaking my head.

"Unfortunately, that kind of happiness for a man such as myself. Now you all have a flight to catch," I said, gesturing them toward the car.

They walked away for a brief second, before Christa turned toward me.

"Everyone can find their happiness. You just have to look for it. And you of all people deserve it," she said before getting into the car with Luke. Then they were gone.

I sighed and walked away toward my awaiting jet. It would only take me a few minutes to get to Snape's house.

_"Everyone can find their happiness. You just have to look for it. And you of all people deserve it." _Christa's words echoed in my mind. But I couldn't bring myself to believe them. Then I remembered Tonks.

The previous month is something I will never forget. It kind of reminds me of...

I shook my head of the memory. I'm gonna wind up with nightmares about what happened if I kept mentioning it. I finally decided to focus my attention on a more current situation: Picking up Harry from Snape's house. Let's hope I wasn't wrong and they ended up killing each other.

* * *

I landed in a street of Spinnet's End. I jumped from up high and landed with a hand. My shoes absorbed the force, so I was unharmed. Though I shocked the living hell out of some people playing in the rain. I simply turned toward them and nodded before continuing forward. I stood in front of the door Dumbledore had gave me directions to. I still remembered the conversation we had last year...

* * *

_"Actually, I have something of an opportunity for you. Do you know of the animosity between Professor Snape and Harry?" I asked._

_"I've heard rumors, but never actually seen it myself. And this opportunity is?" Dumbledore asked._

_I grinned. Snape was probably going to try and murder me. _

_"Just how well can you convince Professor Snape? Of anything just to tackle the situation as a whole," I asked. _

_"Generally, I'm able to sway him on just about any situation, if you would forgive my arrogance for a second," Dumbledore said. _

_"It's perfectly alright with me. And that's what I wanted to hear. Now, my plan is to have them live together for the first month of summer by themselves. Which means they'll have to generally interact and talk to each other, no matter how much they try to avoid it. Comparing the very likeable attributes of Harry, it's unlikely any animosity between them will remain," I explained. "I'm counting on my profiling skills rather than my people ones to accurately portray the result."_

_Dumbledore sat back and stroked his beard. He was definitely in deep thought about this. _

_"I will convince him if I am able. Though I think Harry Potter on the other hand..." _

_"Don't have to worry about it. I've already convinced him," I said. _

_"You have? Impressive," Dumbledore said, leaning back in his chair with a calm demeanor. _

_"He trusts my judgment, and I was able to convince it was a good thing. And I'm pretty sure I'm right," I said. _

_"I quite like this idea. I will do what I can to convince Severus if I am able," Dumbledore said, rising to his feet. I stopped the motion with a simple wave of my hand down. _

_"Actually, there is one more thing," I said. _

_"Go ahead," Dumbledore said. I then handed him the legal adoption papers of Harry Potter into my custody. His eyes got considerably wide at this sight. I don't think even he expected this. _

_"How'd you..." _

_"His relatives mistreated him. I beat them down, got them arrested. The queen herself gave me custody of him," I said, before thinking; "_I had to tell her that Robert Morgan would gladly take the child, but we aren't gonna talk about that."

_"They mistreated him? Are you sure?" Dumbledore said. _

_"He told me himself. It wasn't easy for him, but he did it. And I did something about it," I said simply. _

_Dumbledore stood up tiredly and walked to his left muttering something that even I couldn't make out. Maybe he switch languages in the spur of the moment. _

_"I guess so. Anyway, just send the school supply list to my location. Do not make official in the book of records. I don't want it known," I said. _

_"I understand that, but there is a predicament about what you did concerning young Harry's guardianship," Dumbledore said. _

_"Predicament? I don't see it," I said confused. What was the predicament?_

_"Nothing I say leaves this room. Though my may tell Mr. Potter if you deem fit," Dumbledore told me seriously. _

_"What is it?" I asked. _

_"Do you know the concept of blood wards?" Dumbledore asked. _

_"Yes I do. Your point?" I asked._

_"I set a number of wards of that criteria around Little Whinging. Specifically, wards tied to Harry's protection to Voldemort. You're following so far?" Dumbledore asked. _

_I nodded, but had a number of questions._

_"I thought Voldemort met his downfall at the hands of Harry? Or wasn't that the purpose of people hanging off him like a love-struck Japanese schoolgirl?" I asked. Dumbledore smiled at my interpretation of the students, but quickly sobered up. _

_"I'm afraid he did not die all of the way on that fateful night," Dumbledore said, making me go rigid. The bastard who killed his parents is still alive? Oh, hell. _

_"What do you mean, 'he didn't die all of the way?' How is it possible to partially kill someone?" I questioned, getting a thirst for answers. _

_"Quite simply, his body was destroyed, but his soul still roams the Earth. And even worse news, there are ways he can return," Dumbledore said. _

_"The Sorcerer's Stone," I said stiffly. Dumbledore nodded an even stiffer nod. _

_"And there are even more ways as well. The blood wards were a means of repelling Voldemort to a certain extent should he ever return," Dumbledore explained. _

_"But not from his relatives. It even fails do what you want it to do. Blood wards such as those are strengthened by the level of the bond between blood. And those wards wouldn't be able to keep cockroaches out, much less Voldemort. In case you didn't notice what was going on there__," I pointed out. Dumbledore looked especially grave as I said this. _

_"You're right about that. I sort of hoped that Petunia would be able ignore the animosity she held for her sister and take care of her nephew. An assumption I was wrong to make," Dumbledore said with a sad tone. In that moment, he looked as old as he was. And I felt pity for him. A wrong decision has scarred a child for life. You'd have to be a colder bastard than me to shrug that off as if it were nothing. _

_"Is there a way to transfer the wards?" I asked. _

_"No. I could if there was a blood relative of Harry's left alive, but there are none. And while you may be taking care of Mr. Potter, you are not related to him by blood," Dumbledore said gravely. _

_The words left a bitter taste in my mouth because I knew they were true. If Voldemort was left alive, he could find a way to track us back to my home and we would either barely escape, or fail to escape as he's sure to have numbers with him. I would be able to wipe out any trace of my home, but it still leaves us with limited options from there. Having to move everywhere everyday. Never having a safe moment. It's not what I want for Harry. It's something I wouldn't wish upon any child, much less my child. _

_"But I can do all I can for you. The Fidelius charm isn't of any use because the owner of the location has to cast the charm, and that's not an option. Even if you could cast magic, it would take an extended period of time to learn the charm. But there are certain things. Apparition wards and the like," Dumbledore explained. _

_I nodded. If it was the best I could, I would do it. _

_"Name your price," I said instantly. Money was nothing to me in exchange for Harry's safety. Dumbledore simply waved a good natured hand. _

_"It's the least I can do. Think of it as me trying to correct my mistakes. I'll be able to depart sometime this summer. Don't worry, I shall keep the location and this meeting a secret," Dumbledore said. I nodded in satisfaction. _

_"Thank you," I said, bowing my head in respect. _

_"You're welcome. Now, I think we've kept everyone waiting long enough..." Dumbledore said, rising to his feet. I stood and headed for the exit as well. My mind was swimming after processing all that information. I was definitely whipping his kid into fighting shape when the time comes. _

* * *

The door opened, and an ever so stoic Professor Snape opened the door.

"You've finally arrived," Snape said in an even tone. It's one of those things that was just said.

"Yes I have. The month that I left him in your care is now over. Where is he now?" I asked.

"In his room. I had to make him go there because he was very restless in anticipation for your arrival," Snape said, standing aside for me to walk in.

I strode forward and took a look around the place. It was brightly lit with plenty of bookcases covering the walls. With enough worn, but not destroyed books in them. They were obviously used quite a bit.

"Lots of books," I noted aloud.

"Books are a friend. And a giver of knowledge. Stands to reason why I would have plenty," Snape said curtly.

"Quite. Though since I can remember every book I read, they're irrelevant to have. So I give them to people who can actually use them. Enough of that. I want to see Harry," I said, standing up instantly. After a month, I had missed the kid.

"I'll go get him," Snape said, walking away.

I stood still with my hands in my coat pockets. Some part of me was worried that things would take a turn for the worse and they would end up killing each other. But once I saw a happy looking 12 year old running toward me, those worries disappeared on the spot. I hugged Harry tightly.

"How you doing kid?" I asked, my voice cheerful.

"Wonderful. It's good to see you," Harry said. "And you were right after all. Snape's actually pretty fun when you get to know him."

"And... that's fact number 344 million that I have gotten right with nothing wrong. At a general estimate. That has got to be a record," I said smiling.

"It has to be. Everyone's usually wrong after fact number 1," Snape said dryly.

I smirked.

"Too true Professor. And your inquiry on Harry?" I asked.

Snape gave a noncommittal jerk of the head.

"I suppose that he was more tolerable than I thought, I suppose. You see that we are unharmed,' Snape said, his tone turning even drier. Me and this man were so much alike in the terms of tones. Which was pretty weird to me.

"I was right, is what you mean. You love him just as much as I do," I said in a teasing tone.

"His way of expressing it is hesitant at best, but I'm glad we can hold a conversation that is actually is fun and not full of spite," Harry supplied.

"Ok, yes. Harry Potter is actually a nice child. That what you wanted to hear?" Snape said curtly.

"Yes. That was it. Now, I also got a message from the Weasleys. Dumbledore told them that you're my ward, and now they want to see if you want to stay over for a while. I said 'we'll see' as I could not give an answer straight out. I was training Special Forces agents, and you were over here having fun with Snape. You want to go?" I asked.

"Yeah. It would be nice to see Ron again," Harry said.

"He lives in an area called 'The Burrow.' If you like, I can separately Apparate you there," Snape said.

"That would be nice. It would save a little time," I said.

"Apparate?" Harry asked.

"The ability to go from one place to another instantly. Skilled Apparators can do it silently. Untalented ones making a loud cracking noise in the air. Muggles like to call it teleportation," Snape said, causing me to grunt in frustration.

"I'm still working on that. The most I can teleport is from the shoulder up," I said in a disgruntled voice.

"You'll get it. After all, you are the best scientist since 'Thomas Edison: The man who lighted the world up!'" Harry said dramatically, making me and Snape shake our heads at his behavior.

"Where you get that cheesy line?" I asked.

"From one of the informational sites about you. There are a lot of them," Harry said.

"They also did try to make things more dramatic than they really were. Mind Apparating Harry first?" I asked.

"Certainly. Grab hold of my arm firmly. And I warn you. The sensation is not exactly pleasant," Snape said, holding his arm out.

Harry grabbed his arm and they twisted, disappearing on the spot. Snape returned shortly after to do the same with me. The sensation was rather like I was being forced through a small tube. I flexed my shoulder to try and work out the sensation.

"Not exactly pleasant, is it?" Snape asked.

"No, it is not. Think I prefer just about any other means," I said. Snape smirked.

"Well, I shall take my leave. I'll see you all at school," Snape said, Apparating on the spot.

"He's more fun than he puts on," Harry said.

"That I know. Though I'll never get to see it probably. Who knows. Anyway, I think it's time to go visit the Weasleys, wouldn't you say?" I said.

"You're right about that. Let's go," Harry said.

* * *

A/N: This chapter took longer than normal, because I don't know how, but I got confused on what to write and it slowed me up. Plus there were distractions while I was typing, and that also made things go slower. Since this chapter came out longer than expected, no Diagon Alley. Don't worry, that'll come next time. I'll see you all later!


	3. Chapter 3- Arriving at the Burrow

A/N: Next chapter. I'm ready to continue and get things going again. Let's go!

* * *

I knocked on the door to the Weasley house. The house was quite strange looking in structure, but that was just from my perspective. Maybe wizards have a different idea of how houses should look.

The door was answered by a plump looking woman with a kind face, but striking red hair. She was definitely Ron's mother.

"Yes?" she asked before spotting Harry. "Are you Robert?"

"In the flesh. I believe you were expecting us?" I asked politely.

"Yes, we were. Please, come in and take a seat in the kitchen," Mrs. Weasley said, stepping aside to let us in.

I gestured for Harry to walk in first before walking in myself. The place was rather small, but it had that friendly, homey feeling to it that I loved. I would love to live in this place just to get this kind of feeling. But I would have little room to my experiments. Maybe this was fate's way of telling me I needed to take a break.

There was a clock that peaked my interest as well. There weren't numbers on it. There were things that you would do daily if you worked. Feed the chickens or make tea. Other were more practical. Like the 'You're late' one.

"I'm afraid there's not much room. Our place is rather small," Mrs. Weasley said.

"It's perfectly fine. I love your home. It's got that family feel to it. Do you feel it?" I asked Harry.

"That's exactly what it feels like. You all must be very close," Harry said.

"We are. Well, I have to get on the twins' case a lot, but we all care for each other," Mrs. Weasley said.

"That's good. Family is important once troubled times start hitting the world. Where is everyone anyway?" I asked.

"Fred and George are upstairs doing who knows what. Our youngest, Ginny, is in her room as well as Ron. And my husband Arthur is upstairs as well, resting from his overtime shift," Mrs. Weasley explained.

"I would like to see Ron," Harry said.

"Go on up dear. Lunch will be ready in a minute," Mrs. Weasley said.

"You coming?" Harry asked, rising from his chair.

"No. I'll catch up later. I have something I need to do," I said. Harry simply shrugged and went up the stairs.

"Do you always say that to him?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"No. It's my first time I've said it to him. He's just used to it from his old home," I said, my face turning dark at the thought. The impression on them had not faded in the least bit.

"Albus sent him to live with Muggles before you, correct?" Mrs. Weasley said, focusing on the food.

"Correct. If you want the reason why, you have to ask Albus because I'm afraid I'll break your table if I explain," I said evenly.

"That bad?" Mrs. Weasley asked with a concerned tone.

"Yes," I said, summoning a piece of paper that I had been working on and a pencil.

"What's all this?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Like I said. I was working on something. This is it. Now I need a bit of quiet please. I'm trying to think this out," I said, putting my thumb and index finger under my chin in thought. I thought out how another part was going to go and drew it out.

"That could work that way... Should I add that? No. That's a bit extra. And ridiculous to be honest..." I muttered to myself while tapping my pencil on my chin. Then I could hear feet shuffling towards us in the kitchen.

"Who's this?" a voice spoke up.

I looked up to see Percy in casual looking robes rather than his school ones.

"Oh. I remember you. What are you doing here?" he asked curtly.

I frowned slightly.

"I came to visit. I'm just working on a project of mine in the process. I only have to finish a little more planning out before I'm finished if that's alright with you," I said in an even tone.

"I didn't say it wasn't. Mother, when will lunch be ready?" Percy asked. God, the guy sounded uptight around his family.

"In a few minutes. Just wait in the sitting room," Mrs. Weasley said. Percy nodded and walked out of the kitchen.

"He's a stiff," I said bluntly.

"I wouldn't say that, but he certainly upholds the rules to the letter. Which is something I would love to see from Fred and George," Mrs. Weasley said. I smirked.

"To be honest with you, their prerogative has to be 'Rules were made to be broken,'" I said.

"I'm afraid you might be right about that. But it wouldn't hurt them to at least try," Mrs. Weasley said.

"I understand what you're saying, but you can't change people who don't want to be changed," I said, adding another detail to my drawing. "Great. I finished it. Now I just need to make it."

"What is it?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Just an idea. I'm going to need a decent tailor. I'll be back," I said, walking outside and having my jet land on a clear space around the Burrow. I had it take me to a good tailor shop that I know of in London. But I stopped in an alley to change. Luckily my jet doesn't have the loud roar of engines. Or else I'd attract a lot of attention.

I completely undressed before dressing myself in a crisp and very expensive suit. Just to make a decent enough statement. I walked inside the store with a purpose and the person at the counter had big eyes at the sight of me.

"You're..."

"Robert Morgan. Yes, I know. I need the assistance of a tailor and you seem fairly decent. Just how much does custom tailing cost?" I asked.

"Depends on the material involved. What will be required?" she asked.

"Metal and leather. More leather than metal," I said.

"Do you have an image of the design? A digital drawing or a practical one?" the woman asked. I placed the paper I was working on onto the desk. She grabbed it and gave it a look over.

"This is incredibly detailed. Halloween costume?" the woman asked.

"You can say that. The more lighter shades are made of metal, darker is leather of course. The boots you don't have to worry about. I have those. I just need the rest of the outfit done," I said.

"Well, with this kind of material, I'm going to need about 2, maybe three leather hides to do it. Which ranges from 1600 to 3600 dollars. Leather is more in demand than it used to be, so it's more expensive. What type of metal do you need?" she asked. I placed a big block of _Dentibus hydri_ on the desk and her eyes widened.

"But... I can't form that. I don't have the machine for it," she said in a subdued tone. I placed a million bucks on the table and 2 million on a separate stack. Luckily they extended money to 1000 and 10000 dollar bills, so the cash wouldn't get too crazy.

"The million is for the machine. The 2 million is your payment if you do a good job on it. And you can keep the machine and any leftover metal. I don't care how long it takes. I just want you to get it done right," I stressed. "If you do it wrong, I will gladly take my money somewhere else."

"Yes sir. I will. We'll get to work right away. Thank you for choosing our tailoring business," the woman said, amazed. I gave her a warm smile.

"It's no problem at all. Now, I shall take my leave," I said, going to walk out.

"One more thing," she asked. I turned to face her and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?" I asked.

"How's your ward? I mean, the papers say you've taken someone in," she asked. I smiled at her.

"Fine. Very much fine, thanks for asking. Anything else?" I asked.

"You're handsome," she said before blushing. "I just felt the need to get it out there. I'm not sure people have told you that much."

"Not since my mother, and we know how that story goes. And you're a striking woman yourself," I said, smiling . It was fun to toy with people sometimes. And it achieved the desired effect. She seemed to blush even more before muttering a 'thank you.'

"You're welcome. Maybe I'll see you around," I said, walking out. The woman had to be no older than 25 and I had that effect on her. Maybe Tonks was right about the 'charmer' thing. Of course that thought back the memory what happened last year, making me shake my head furiously. I unconsciously brought a few fingers to my lips. It was my first kiss, and it had come so unexpectedly, but certainly not unpleasant. Quite the opposite in fact.

I changed back to my original attire and took my jet back to the Burrow. I walked back inside and straightened my trench coat. Around here, I could lose the bandana. I immediately noticed that everyone was at the table eating.

"Hey. Glad you're back," Harry said before taking a spoonful of soup.

"Me too. Good to see you Ron. Twins," I said, nodding at the people in turn.

"Hey," Ron said, not even looking up from his food. I shook my head and took a seat before crossing my legs in relaxation.

"Excuse our pig of a brother. He's like this in school and out," Fred said.

"I'mhunmpfty," Ron said in a muffled voice.

I made a disgusted face and that sight.

"Do not talk with your mouth full. Goodness, where'd you get your table manners from? A damn ape?" I asked incredulously.

Harry the twins burst out laughing at my sentence, Ron swallowed his food and glared at me, while Percy and Mrs. Weasley looked disappointed at my behavior. I simply waved him away.

"Watching my language isn't really a norm around people I think are mature enough to handle it. Well, except Ron. You've got some growing up to do," I said in an as-a-matter-of-fact voice.

Ron opened his mouth to argue, but George cut him off.

"He's right Ronnie. Because..."

"You have the emotional range of a teaspoon," Fred finished.

"That's enough boys," Mrs. Weasley said sternly.

"They're not wrong. Though he is only 12. Then again, Harry is only 12, and he has more maturity than most adults I've seen," I said in an impressed tone.

"Little Harrikins..." Fred started with a simper.

"All grown up," George finished, wiping a mock tear.

Harry rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair, his hands behind his head.

"Bite me," he said in an even tone. I smiled.

"Well, I'm happy to have made an impression on you. You care less about what people think of you. Good," I said in a proud tone. Harry gave me a warm smile in return.

"Well, I have been around you for an entire school year plus vacation. Something you tend to think about, and then you get a change. I discovered that not caring what some people think about is good. Especially the irrelevant people," Harry said.

"And that is an important rule of keeping your temper. You'll need to use that one of these days. Among other things. Have you practiced Occlumency?" I asked.

"Occlumency? You've got him practicing that?" Fred asked amazed.

"Yeah, he does. Professor Snape sent us a book on the subject and I decided to study it. He also helped me with the practical portion of Occlumency and I'm a competent Occlumens. At least, I can keep Professor Snape out for now, so I count that as an achievement," Harry explained.

"I was hoping he'd enforce your training. Good," I said.

"Hoping? Or counting on it?" Harry said, making me grin impishly.

"Well, you found me out," I said, before Ron yelled.

"What's all this about Snape helping you with Occlumency?!" he yelled.

"I made the suggestion to Albus, and he agreed that Snape should do it because he is one of the best Occlumens you will ever see," I said.

"But Ol' Sevvie hates Harry. Was training hell? Did he mind-rape you?" Fred asked, his voice actually sounding concerned.

"FRED!" Mrs. Weasley and Percy yelled in a scandalized tone.

"No, he didn't. He was grudging to do it, but he helped me in a good way. He was actually somewhat pleasant actually, which is a surprise," Harry said in an even tone. We had to stretch Severus' good side as much as possible without giving anything away. Whether it was for some reputation or something more important, I didn't know. But I would like to.

"Complete contrast to how it works normally. Normally he picks on you. Are you lying?" Ron asked suspiciously.

"No, he's not," I said evenly.

"How can you tell?" Ron asked. I simply gave him a long, bored look. "Oh, right..."

"Yeah. Plus if I did know he did anything... You do not want to know what I'm thinking," I said, before glancing at Ginny. "You've been quiet this whole time young lady. Do you have an opinion on the matter?"

Her face went a dark shade of red and she seemed to squeak a few times.

"Do you always have to act like this?" Ron mumbled. I glared at him.

"Shut up. Just because she's soft-spoken doesn't mean anything," I snapped, before my tone going gentler toward Ginny. "Go ahead."

"Well, from whatever I heard from the twins, Professor Snape was a nasty piece of work," Ginny said in a small tone.

"And you believe everything these idiots say?" I said, gesturing to them.

"Hey!" they both yelled.

"For your information, we are not idiots. Right Gred?" Fred said.

"That's right Forge. We happen to be some of the most intelligent, thoughtful, caring, sensitive..." At this point, everyone, even Percy snorted at these words.

"Please. Spare yourselves the honor of incriminating yourselves more," I said dryly.

"Please. Sensitive is hardly the word to describe you two clowns," Percy said.

"You got anything to use for target practice?" I asked. I had an urge to shoot something.

"Sorry, nothing. Unless you want to shoot the gnomes. I'll be grateful for that if you can rid the place of them. It'll save us the trouble of de-gnoming the garden," Ron said.

"Those will work. Thanks," I said, walking out.

"Don't leave them on the yard though!" Ron yelled.

"Of course not. I'll clean up," I said, walking out of the door.

On the way, I twirled my gold revolvers in my index fingers, waiting for a target to pop up. Ron said they were gnomes, so it's likely they were going to be small.

Sure enough, I could spot a small leathery looking creature with a potato head. Along with about 10 of them running around the yard.

"Let's give them a word of warning," I said, summoning a Magnum 87 shotgun and firing it in the air before summoning my revolvers back.

Sure enough, that got the gnomes up and running around. Now they were much harder to hit. Which was how I liked it.

I fired a bullet and hit a gnome right through the head as he was running toward a hole.

Firing the gun from under my left leg, I ricocheted the bullet off of the ground and hit a gnome in the head.

"My aim is still accurate," I said aloud before going performing the same kind of shot on the 2 gnomes with one bullet.

Next, I decided to change things up and fire shots with my eyes closed. I concentrated and focused my ears on the sound of their footsteps. When I could hear the ground make that dragging noise, I fired several bullets in that area with all of them being different locations.

When I opened my eyes, 3 gnomes had bullet holes in their heads. With a fourth one behind gnome number 2 with a bullet wound in the heart. I smirked.

"I still got it. Now, for the clean up," I said. I then began to put them all in one pile before burning the corpses. I then used nanites to get rid of the blood and ashes.

In a few seconds, the blood of the gnomes were gone. But the nanites couldn't destroy cells. That's a controlled and unstoppable human killer. And nearly impossible to develop. It would win wars without losing a single soldier. But I had never bothered to try to develop such a thing. It seemed like an insult to life itself. And I didn't insult life. I took them when the situation called for it. Of course, my perspective was very skewed when I say 'the situation called for it.' After all, I did shoot a guy in front of a crowded place without a care in the world for trying to steal my car. Then again, the guy would've killed me in a heartbeat if I fought, so that action was perfectly legal and just in my opinion. And to others.

I simply shook my head and went back inside to relax. Glad my trigger finger got some exercise.

* * *

A/N: Decided to even add a certain section. It was kind of pointless to add.


	4. Chapter 4- Damn Daywalkers

A/N: I'm going all the way from Diagon Alley to when we get to Hogwarts, so this chapter will fairly long. There will be an incident when I go down Knockturn Alley to get Harry.

* * *

After a few weeks, it was time to go get school supplies for everyone. The teachers didn't require for me to get robes, which I was perfectly fine with. I would hate going around in those things.

"Over here by the fireplace," Mrs. Weasley said, gesturing us over to her.

"We're going by Floo?" I asked.

"Floo?" Harry asked.

"Floo powder. You step in the fireplace, say the place you want to go, throw the powder down, and you appear in the nearest fireplace connected to the Floo network. It's the cheapest way to get somewhere quickly. Not to mention the messiest," I explained.

"Exactly. It's pretty simple. Percy, you first. Just to show him," Mrs. Weasley said, handing him the flower pot.

Percy took the flower pot and stepped in the fireplace.

"Diagon Alley," he said before he disappeared in green flames.

"You see dear? It's simple. Come on, you try," Mrs. Weasley said, gesturing Harry to the fireplace.

Harry grabbed a little of the Floo Powder.

"Remember to speak clearly," I said.

Harry nodded and...

"Diagonally," Harry said, before disappearing in the green flames.

I face palmed.

"He said diagonally," I said in a disbelieving voice.

"Yeah. We can hope he only went one grate to far from where you normally end up," Mr. Weasley said.

"Forget that," I said, grabbing some Floo Powder. "Diagonally."

The sensation of Floo Powder felt like being sucked down a drain. I knew to keep walking so I wouldn't land as uncomfortable as possible, but that didn't make the travel itself any less uncomfortable. I came out of a grate and ended up sliding across the floor, soot getting on my clothes and my face.

I stood and brushed myself off before looking around the room. If this wasn't a place for the Dark Arts, or at the very least illegal items, I don't know what wouldn't be. A grunting caught my attention and I saw that Harry had his hand trapped back a midnight black one. I walked over to him and gripped the hand as hard as I could. It immediately let him go with the hand making a cracking sound as I did it, raising the hairs on the back of my neck.

"You alright?" I asked Harry in concern.

"Damn arm has a hell of a grip," Harry said, massaging his hand.

"I'm not surprised. But what was up with the diagonally thing?" I asked in disbelief. Harry had the decency to look sheepish.

"Sorry. It was a slip of the tongue. I was nervous about screwing up, so I did end up screwing up," Harry explained nervously before bowing his head in shame. I sighed.

"Kid, what did I tell you when we first started training?" I said.

"To take things slow if I was new at it," Harry said.

"Exactly. Next time, listen to the advice. You screw up less that way. Now..." I noticed a man walked out from the back. I pulled out a revolver and had it at my side just in case.

"Who are you?" he asked in a demanding tone.

"Troublemakers Mr. Borgin," Lucius Malfoy said behind me. Oh, isn't this a kick in the ass?

"I could say the same thing about you," I said evenly.

"Well, well, look what we have here," Harry said, crossing his arms and eyeing Draco with a less than displeased expression.

"Why are you here?" Borgin asked me.

"An accident in a Floo grate. Ended up here instead of Diagon Alley. More or less the question is why are you in Knockturn Alley?" I asked.

"Business Muggle," Malfoy told me in a voice full a spite.

"In Knockturn Alley of all places," I said in a bored voice.

"I wonder how people would react to Harry Potter ending up in Knockturn Alley because of the supposed 'special privileged Muggle,' who is actually Harry Potter's legal guardian," Malfoy said, making Borgin's face curve into a crooked grin. But I was more interested about what he said. How'd HE know I was Harry's guardian?!

"Oh, very good Mr. Malfoy!" he praised. I was about to retort when Harry spoke up.

"And I wonder how people will react to Lucius Malfoy taking his son to Knockturn Alley in what is quite obviously a Dark magic shop. We can explain the situation to the Ministry. A mistake in the Floo was made, and we ended up here. The Weasleys will be witness to that. But you are..." Harry said, waving the phone I gave him. "...are right on camera."

I grinned widely. He seemed to be thinking on the fly. I liked how much smarter he was getting. I then eyed a box that Lucius was holding at his side.

"What's in the box Lucius?" I questioned.

"Personal property. And you are not on the grounds to search it," Lucius said evenly.

"I'm not, but the Ministry is if you decide to waste our time and try to separate me from Harry. And also if you try it, I will beat the shit out of you right now," I threatened as I twirled my revolver in my right index finger.

"Is that a threat?" Lucius asked.

"It's a promise. Pretend this situation never happened, and I'll do the same. Being continuously pelted with owls about 'how bad of a guardian I am' is something I don't need. You willing?" I asked.

The smile was quickly wiped off of Borgin's face and Lucius looked as if he had to swallow a sour lemon before nodding.

"Good. We're gone," I said, pushing past them. I looked outside of the shop and noticed that the name was Borgin and Burkes. I made note of this for future references.

"Are we really going to leave them alone?" Harry asked.

"Afraid so. I'd prefer not to risk the chance of losing you as my ward. While I hold a lot of leverage in any Muggle court, I don't under any wizard ones. And the fact that Lucius likely bribes the Minister? Yeah, it's something I'd rather not get involved in. No one even knows that you're my ward. I'll likely be getting enough hell from that once it gets out. If anyone finds out that you ended up in Knockturn Alley in my care..."

"It would add fuel to the fire. I get it. I understand," Harry said, nodding.

"Good. Now let's get out of this damn place. Keep close. Some shady people hang around Knockturn Alley. The Ministry doesn't step foot down here unless they have to. This is the hood of the wizarding world," I said, continuing forward.

I strode down the street without a care at the stares that people kept giving us. I didn't trust a single one, so I kept my revolver ready. The area wasn't very wide spread, so a sword would be better. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a man going into a lunge toward me. In an instant, I spun around and blasted him in the head, but he still sank his teeth in my neck.

"Son of a bitch!" I exclaimed, my knees buckling a little from the pain.

"Locomotor Mortis!" I heard Harry yell.

The man's legs bound together and he was holding on with nothing but the grip he had with his teeth, which was agonizing to say the least. The fact that this thing even managed to pierce my skin was insane.

"Such young and healthy blood," he said savagely as my blood helped the gunshot in his head heal.

I finally managed to kick him off me toward Diagon Alley and into the sunlight. I had my suspicions that he was a vampire based on the fact that he bit me rather than attacking me with a curse. I wasn't wrong, judging by the fangs and pale skin, but he didn't shrivel into ash like I suspected. He simply laughed.

"Fool. I am a Daywalker. Sunlight doesn't affect me. Nor does any traditional methods," the man said, licking his lips clean of my blood hungrily.

"Then I'll use different ones," I said, shakily rising to my feet. The world felt dizzy and out of focus, but I clenched my fists tightly and shook my head of the fatigue.

I summoned my goblin made sword and held it with in a defensive position as the Daywalker sprang at me. I impaled him in the center of his chest, but he was unaffected by it and laughed while impaled.

"You're not very bright are you?" he asked.

"On the contrary..." I said as I adjusted the sword to go sideways and I cut him diagonally. Yet the blood he was still on kept his body from dying and the cut was easily healed. While he was on my blood, regular wounds wouldn't work.

"Oh, you bitch," I said, blinking rapidly to try and fight the fatigue that was gradually getting worse.

"Your blood guarantees my survival. And your death," the Daywalker said as he sprinted toward me in a blur before I summoned a shotgun and blasted him back. The hole in his chest healed yet again while I pulled the forestock back, ejecting a shell.

"Come get some," I told it while holding the shotgun at my hip. The Daywalker snarled at me before running at me again. I blasted him back yet again with the shotgun only this time he was held in place by a Petrification Curse.

I looked over to see Harry had his wand raised and held the Daywalker in place.

"Thanks. It was getting a little repetitive," I told him.

"No problem. Think you can kill it?" Harry asked me.

"Let's try this," I said as I summoned a 3 pounds of C4 and tossed it on the Daywalker. "Just walk away."

Me and Harry both turned toward Diagon Alley without looking back before I detonated the C4. I smiled at the feeling I got when I did this. Walking away from an explosion was the most badass thing I could think of. Even when I've done it before. Next thing I know, I was kneeling as I began to see black spots in my vision. Harry put an arm around my shoulders and tried to help me to my feet.

"You alright?" he asked me in concern. I couldn't even say a word before I passed out.

* * *

"Is he going to be OK?" I could hear Harry asked worriedly. I must be in a hospital of some sort. St. Mungo's maybe.

"He'll be alright. The most he'll have is a little fatigue," I could hear the voice of what I could assume was a Healer.

"Damned Daywalker," I said in an irritated tone, opening my eyes.

"You know what a Daywalker is?" the Healer asked me. I nodded.

"Daywalker?" Harry asked.

"It's a type of vampire. Has all of the strengths of a regular vampire, but none of the weaknesses. Sunlight, silver, etc. I was only able to kill it because I destroyed it to the point where there was nothing left for it to heal," I explained.

"Fortunately for you, Daywalkers can't infect into one of them. When they attack, they kill. The bites will cause a bit of fatigue for a few days, but you'll remain normal," the Healer said.

"Thank God for that," I said, leaning my head back and looking at the ceiling.

"You'll be set for release in a few minutes. I just have some things to take care. There are also some Aurors who would like to question you about what happened," the Healer explained to me.

"What about? He didn't do anything but defend himself," Harry questioned.

"He shouldn't be in any trouble. They just want his side of the story," the Healer said, walking outside before calling out. "He's awake. You can see him now."

When the Healer was out of sight, two Aurors walked inside. One of them had the most bizarre appearance of anyone I've seen. One of his legs was wooden, his nose had a chunk missing out of it, but his eyes were the most bizarre. One was normal, black, and beady. The other was large, electric blue, and restless. More than likely it was a magical replacement. To be honest, the eye was unnerving.

"I can tell you've had better days," the other Auror said jokingly. I gave him the most insincere smile I had possible.

"No. Fighting a Daywalker was the first I had on my list to start the day. Next was a werewolf, a basilisk, and a dragon," I said in an extremely sarcastic voice.

"You think fighting a Daywalker is play, boy?!" the other Auror barked at me. My sarcastic air quickly turned into a stony one.

"Don't call me boy. I've been through too much shit to be called 'boy,'" I told him in a hard tone. The Auror simply raised an eyebrow at my statement. It looked strange when he raised it over his magical eye.

"We just need to ask you some questions about what happened," the other Auror said.

"Names. Both of you," I said evenly.

"And why would you need to know our names?" the bizarre Auror asked.

"Because I can't call you Auror. It's too general," I said simply.

"Moody. This is Scrimgeour. Introductions done. What were you doing down Knockturn Alley?" Moody said bluntly. Vague, yet honest answers before going straight to the point. I liked this guy. Nevertheless, I would remember what they looked like and their names if needed.

"Floo accident. Ended up going one grate to far. Ask the Weasley family if you need further proof," I told him in an even tone while looking Moody dead in his eyes. Yes. Both of them.

"There were reports of a Daywalker. Do you know where it went?" Scrimgeour asked me.

"Yes."

"Where?"

"Did you check the ground?"

"Why would we check the ground?"

"Considering I blew it up into a bunch to itty bitty pieces, I'm sure they're scattered everywhere. At least what's left after 3 pounds of C4. It's likely you won't find much." At this statement, the Aurors looked at each other before facing me again. Harry just remained glued in his seat, silent and observing.

"You mean you killed it?" Scrimgeour asked skeptically.

"If there's nothing left of them, yes. I would assume they're dead," I said in an even tone of voice.

"You're not making this up?" Scrimgeour persisted.

"No. If we're going to loop around the same question like a broken record, why are you questioning me further?" I asked, my tone still even. They couldn't read anything from my tone.

"Killing a Daywalker is no easy task. Decades ago, they slaughtered Aurors by the dozens," Moody told me.

"Well, I'm not an Auror. For one, I'm sure most Aurors didn't know a damn thing about close combat," I said.

"You'd be surprised. Well, that's about it. Well, note that this situation is going to be all over the newspapers, so..."

"Cover it up."

"What?"

"You heard me. Cover it up."

"And why would you want to do that?" Moody asked me.

"You think I want the press in my face? Hell no. Just say you got there in time to kill the Daywalker. It's not like there was anyone around to prove otherwise," I told him. It was true. As soon as the Daywalker had shown up, anyone in Diagon or Knockturn Alley ran for the life in the opposite direction as fast as they could.

"Anyone remotely competent would see through that," Moody said gruffly.

"And is it more likely that a second year and a Muggle killed it? Which do you think the wizarding public will believe?" I questioned.

"He's got a point Moody," Scrimgeour said.

"Of course I do. Now do me the favor of not mentioning me at all. I'd appreciate it very much," I said.

"The credit of killing a Daywalker would look good on an attempt on the position of Minister. I'll take it," Scrimgeour said smugly. I rolled my eyes and Moody simply grunted.

"We're done here. You can relax until you're released," Moody told me when I remembered something. This was the perfect time to ask.

"Hold on. If you don't mind my asking, which one of you trains new recruits?" I asked.

"Some of them go to me and other professional Aurors. The more unfortunate, but better trained Aurors go to Mad-Eye here," Scrimgeour told me. Mad-Eye? Suiting nickname.

"Do you know a Nymphadora Tonks?" I asked, my tone somewhat hopefully. I was wondering if she began.

"No. Afraid I don't. Mad-Eye?" Scrimgeour asked.

"No. Whoever you mentioned like didn't go through with their decision to become an Auror. Not entirely surprised," Moody said, making me frown. I knew Tonks had it in her to become an Auror. Wondering why she didn't go through with it.

"I see. Well thanks for the info," I told them. They nodded respectively and walked out. I leaned back on my hospital bed, letting out a heavy sigh.

"Sorry man," Harry told me.

"It's fine. I just wanted to know if she made it. Apparently not. That or she may be training with someone. But it would've been nice to hear from her," I said.

"I know. She's a lot like you. Just a lot dirtier and lighter in spirit," Harry told me. "I thought you missed her."

"I didn't miss her. Not until now at least. I did my best to try and forget her, but like I said. Having an eidetic memory can be a curse sometimes," I told him before the Healer walked back inside.

"You're free to go. The Weasley family was waiting for you as you were here, but they couldn't come in because of the Aurors here. They might have the means to get you back," the Healer told me.

"No problem. Thank you," I said, unwrapping myself from the covers' hold and walked out. I had the feeling that things were only gonna get worse, which made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

* * *

A/N: This is a remake of the original chapter. Hope you all enjoyed the changes.


	5. Chapter 5- Issues at the Platform

Regardless of the injuries I suffered during the fight, my spirits were considerable high because I was able to kill a Daywalker. It was one of the rare moments when I was actually proud of an achievement. I beat an opponent who was a lot faster and stronger than me. While I was even weaker than normal. Those Daywalker bites were not pleasant though. I couldn't really move as fast or flexibly as I would've liked without hurting myself. Of course, that cheery attitude was gone quickly when I found out it was in the papers. This was going to go over well at Hogwarts. Everyone reads the Prophet. And then there was the problem that me and Harry needed school supplies.

"Mrs. Weasley?" I asked.

"Yes dear?" she asked me.

"I need to go and get school supplies for Harry and me, but I'd rather avoid attention from the papers. Would you consider making the run for me?" I asked, handing her a bag full of Galleons.

"Yes I would, but this is more than required for the books," Mrs. Weasley said.

"I know. Whatever is left over is yours," I said.

"Oh no. I can't accept this. It's too much," Mrs. Weasley said, making me stifle a laugh. "What's so funny?"

"If that's too much, you don't want to see my bank account. It's perfectly fine. Think of it as payment for letting me stay here. And I tend to overpay hospitality. You're insulting me if you don't take it," I explained with a smile. Mrs. Weasley took a look at the bag before looking back at me.

"All right. Just how much do you overpay people?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I paid $100 dollars for a meal that cost less than $10. Make your judgment on that," I said, taking a seat.

Mrs. Weasley looked at me with wide eyes before heading over to the Floo. Right after, a house elf suddenly appeared in front of me with a loud crack. I reacted by grabbing the said individual in a one-armed headlock.

"Who sent you?!" I asked furiously.

"No one, sir. Dobby is here of his own decision. Dobby will have to shut his ears in the oven door sir..." Dobby said.

I frowned. I heard that house elves were basically slaves of the wizarding world, but seeing it was an entirely different thing.

"Then why are you here?" I asked. It didn't make sense that he would come here for no reason only to punish himself.

"Of course sir. It is... difficult sir. Dobby wonders where to begin," Dobby said hesitantly.

"Take your time. Just start at the beginning," I said calmly before releasing him. Though I kept on my guard.

"I heard that you are Mr. Harry Potter's guardian?" Dobby asked me.

"Heard from who?" I asked with a stern tone.

"The family Dobby works for. If they ever knew Dobby was here..." Dobby said with a shiver. "But Dobby had to come. He has to warn Harry Potter than he must not go back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year."

I regarded the house elf with a suspicious look.

"Why?" I asked.

"There is a plot sir - A plot to make most terrible things happen," Dobby said with a fearful tone.

"Who's behind it?" I asked.

Dobby gritted his teeth and said through them: "He - can't - say."

"You can't come here, but you did that. You can tell me who's behind this plot," I told him But a thought immediately came to my mind. Voldemort.

Dobby looked fearful for a moment before Disapparating with another loud crack. Well, I knew I was going to have to be on my guard this year.

I sat down with a heavy and thoughtful mind. There are things I was going to have to think about this year.

* * *

We arrived to the train station extremely late. Thanks to a bunch of interruptions that involved us going back every 2 seconds, and made me in the mood to choke someone, we made it to train station with barely any time left. But what really kicked the barrel was that when me, Ron, and Harry tried to run into the barrier, we ended up hitting solid wall. No competition, it was a moment that made me feel extremely stupid.

"What in the blazes d'you think you're doing?" one of the guards asked.

"They lost control of the trolleys. It's fine," I said, waving the guard away.

He looked at us for a few seconds, but nodded and walked away.

"Why can't we get through?" Harry hissed.

"I don't know. The gateway has sealed itself for some reason," Ron said.

Before I said something, I noticed a lot of people were still looking at us as Hedwig was making a lot of commotion, muttering about animal cruelty.

"Move along your nosey asses along," I snapped at them. The vicious look on my face was enough to make them move along.

"Great. We've missed the train," Harry said, raising his hands up in disbelief.

I went over to Ron's trunk and pulled out a piece of paper as well as summoning a pen to my hand.

"What are you doing?" Ron asked.

I didn't answer him as I wrote the letter on my leg.

_"Professor Dumbledore, there was an issue at Platform 9 3/4 that prevented us from getting on the train. I would request that we get there by an alternate way that you can think of. Side-Along Apparition, Floo, Portkey, the choice is yours. We will be waiting at the Leaky Cauldron for your arrival. _

_\- With respect, Robert Morgan. P.S: Please don't tell me Severus is acting like a sourpuss like usual. _

Finishing the note, I walked over to Hedwig and picked her up with one hand before running my thumb over her feathers.

"You don't seem to have any injuries from the crash. That's good. Can you please take this to Dumbledore as quickly as you can?" I asked politely.

She hooted affirmatively while I tied the letter to her foot and set her to take off in flight. I then focused on the 2 pre-teens.

"Now, I'm going to call my driver to take us near the Cauldron. Just wait a minute," I said, pulling out my phone.

I called Henry and he was more than willing to take us to where we needed to go. Granted, I didn't mention we were going to an area with magical humans. But I gave him the specific location that we needed to go.

When we finally entered the Cauldron, a number of people noticed that Harry had arrived and the bar broke out into whispers.

"Ignore them," I encouraged Harry, placing a hand on his shoulder. I walked up to the man at the front desk.

"Hello sir. And... Harry Potter?" the barman asked surprised. "Aren't you supposed to be at school?"

"Recent events interfered with us getting on the train. One of the Hogwarts staff should pick us up soon. If anyone comes here, just tell them our room number," I said.

"Of course. How many rooms?" he asked.

"One should suffice. We shouldn't stay here too long. How much does it cost for a day?" I asked.

"Five Galleons," he told me.

I placed the money on the table and he handed me the key and the room number.

We headed up to our room and I let them have the bed while I stood at the window.

"It's crazy that we couldn't get through the barrier," Ron said.

"Was someone trying to stop us from getting to Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

The instant he said that, my mind went to the house elf that visited the Burrow.

"What about the house elf that visited the Burrow that Robert told us about?" Ron suggested.

"Exactly what I was thinking. But he definitely wasn't lying to me when he told me there was danger. There's always some type of physical reaction when someone lies, of which I should teach you both how to stop. It would be useful in the future as well as Occlumency," I told them.

"Why would we need to learn that stuff?" Ron asked.

"In case of Legilimens try to penetrate your mind. I for one, think it's very unsettling for someone to invade my mind and know all of my memories, ideas, and thoughts. I also want both of you to practice your wand and dueling work. I involves actually doing the activity and sitting in the library looking up spells. Ron, you have a choice in the matter because you're not under my guardianship. Harry, you do," I told him. Harry groaned.

"Are you going to work me like we did with practice training?" he asked me.

"No, you can work on your own rate. But I expect you to spend at least an hour in the library and an hour applying that knowledge. But don't overdo it. After you finish homework of course," I told him, making Ron looking at him sympathetically.

"You got it rough," he said.

"But here are the positives on it. If you practice enough, not only will you be stronger, faster, and more skilled with your magic, but that only leaves improvement as you get older. Two hours a day, and more than 9 months of school. That's 540 hours of practice you're going to have. Less if there's no time or if I decide to let you stop," I explained.

"That's... slightly overwhelming," Harry said.

"I'll make you a deal. Well, a deal with conditions to it as well. I'll do your homework for you some days _if _you understand the concept of the subject. This is to make sure you still learn stuff, but still have time on your hands," I told him.

"That seems fair," Harry said.

"Can I do the same?" Ron asked hopefully. I simply raised an eyebrow at the scarlet-haired boy.

"Here are the conditions. When I quiz you, you must get _every _question right that I ask. This includes you Harry," I told them.

"Why every question? That's crazy!" Ron asked.

"Because any little detail could be important, and I won't let you slack on those kinds of details. I also might quiz you at a later period. The reward is worth it. If you can handle the terms," I explained.

"I think I'll take my chances by myself," Ron said.

"Harry?" I asked.

"As I've seen on websites, challenge accepted," Harry said grinning.

I nodded and smiled at his willingness to at least try.

"Great. Now, we'll go to Diagon Alley for a second before we head back here. We can't stay out too long. Otherwise, we'll miss whoever comes to get us. Just drop everything in here," I said, setting my new designed turret on the table across from the door before it sprung up and was ready to shoot. (If you want an accurate image, look up the Dahl Sabre turret on Google images. Just imagine it completely black)

"That's new," Harry told me.

"Idea I got from a game I played. I made an assumption on how to make it, and it succeeded. Now, let's go," I said, plastering a note on the door that said; 'WARNING: Do not enter this room under risk of injury.'

"That's pleasant," Harry said, shaking his head. "Do you mind employing something less... deadly?"

"Good point. This is just how I normally do things," I said, summoning my phone and pressing a button, making the turret disappear, the turret back in my summoning log.

"How are you going to summon the turret when you need it at that size?" Ron asked.

"Like this," I said, throwing the turret onto the wall across from the door and sticking to it. "When I make it disappear, it turns into a smaller, easier to throw object. Just like in the game."

"And what game is this? It looks cool," Ron asked me.

"It's a Muggle video game called Borderlands 2. Essentially fun and subtly funny. I'm actually going to be looking at any remotely good games, finding anything I could possibly mimic, and make it using anything in my resources. Also, I made another one. Look behind you," I said.

They turned around and they noticed a clone of me behind them before yelping.

"What the hell?" Harry asked me.

"Decepti0n. With a zero instead of an o. Makes a digital image of the user to fool opponents. I'm wondering why I didn't make a device sooner. People will shoot at anything they think is their enemy. I'm pretty sure this work for people magical as well as Muggle. There are more ideas I need to work on, but after we spend an hour in Diagon Alley. Let's go," I said, setting a laser trip by the door and a camera on the wall.

"Are they going to lose their legs?" Harry said dryly.

"No. I'll just know their in here while I connect to the camera and can see who's in here. I'll know what they're doing and if they're trying to steal anything. But at the push of a button, the laser sensor turns into a bomb," I said.

"You're still paranoid," Ron told me.

"I have good reason to be. Now, let's head out," I said, walking out.

* * *

"What do you plan on doing now?" Harry asked me.

"I was thinking a lightsaber," I said with a reminiscing smile. "I... was a big Star Wars nerd throughout my adolescence."

"Really? You were a nerd?" Harry asked me.

"Hey, nerds are awesome! Plus they're usually among the most successful people in life. Well, I definitely proved that fact. But a lightsaber is a pretty cool weapon. They're the advancement of swords. The goblin sword I'm still going to keep, because it's an insane honor to be given one of these. But a lightsaber would just be soooooo good," I said with a wistful tone.

"Wow. Never thought you would be overly enthusiastic about something," Ron said.

"Well, meeting you all unlocked my imagination again along with my logic, knowledge, and ability. That is what makes some of the best inventions of our time," I said, rubbing my chin. "I'll need to somehow make a Kyber crystal with my cores. I may use gems as well in an attempt to make a knockoff version."

"I can already see the gears turning in your head," Harry said grinning.

"Of course. Though this room is too small for me to work," I said, looking around the room with a critical eye.

"Suppose so. But I'm more focused on when we're going to Hogwarts," Ron said.

"He's got a point. Why hasn't anyone come for us yet?" Harry asked.

"It takes a while to get to Hogwarts. Flying may be faster than the train, but Hogwarts is pretty far away. Like I said, it may take them a few hours. I suggest you find something to do while we wait," I said, focusing on my phone.

Ron seemed to throw up his arms while Harry immediately pulled out his phone and focused on that. He seemed to be thinking among the same lines as me.

I played my Disturbed songs, which was a way that I bought time while I silently sung to myself.

After a few minutes, I heard a knock at the door even beyond my earbuds. I paused the song and took the earbuds out of my ears before opening the door. Standing there was Albus Dumbledore.

"Glad to see you got my message," I said.

"I did. Mind telling me what happened?" Dumbledore asked me.

"The platform entrance seemed to seal up on us. We got solid wall instead of going straight through," I explained.

"That's not the first time it's happened. Some people used it as a joke," Dumbledore said, before focusing on Harry and Ron in the back. "Forgive me for not addressing you before. Hello Harry. Mr. Weasley."

"Hello Headmaster," they said simultaneously.

"Ready to go?" Dumbledore asked.

"More than ready," Ron said, instantly standing up.

"We're going by Floo, correct?" I asked.

"Correct. You both had a bad experience with Floo from what Hagrid told me, but never hurts to try again," Dumbledore said, sounding amused. I smirked.

"True. Let's hope for a better experience this time around," I said, grabbing all of the luggage.

"Sure you can handle it?" Dumbledore asked me.

"It's only Hedwig's cage and Ron's trunk," I told him simply.

"What about Mr. Potter's supplies?" Dumbledore asked me. I simply waved a hand to Harry to demonstrate. He instantly made a book appear in his hands and Dumbledore looked impressed.

"What was that if I ask? Doesn't look like any kind of magic I know," Dumbledore asked.

"It's not magic. Technology. Which, in a way, is more versatile, fluid, and dangerous. Using machines invisible to the naked eye, I can break the atoms of an object down, beam it to where I want, and now I have instant access of my items," I told him.

"That's impressive. I can assume that you invented the item yourself? I distinctly remember seeing you in one of the Muggle newspapers?" Dumbledore asked.

"Correct. But I'd rather not talk about my achievements. I think we need to get to Hogwarts," I said. I was not the type to show off.

"You're correct. Follow me to the fireplace if you would," Dumbledore said, walking out.

* * *

I simply walked out of the fireplace with nothing but soot on my clothes. My nanites instantly got rid of the soot on my clothes. A few seconds later, I had to catch Harry to prevent him from falling over from the Floo travel.

"Next time you transport, start walking. It lets you literally walk out of the fireplace. Making Floo travel a lot more pleasant. If you don't do that, I hope you have good lower body strength to stay on your feet," I explained to him.

"That's helpful. I'll keep that in mind," Harry said.

Ron teleported in and he came in with a stumble. Only seconds later, Dumbledore literally walked out of the fireplace.

"Shall we go down to the feast?" he asked.

"Gladly. But first..." I said, summoning my phone and programming the nanites to clear the soot off of their robes.

"Thanks," Ron and Harry said.

"No problem," I sad, walking out and heading down the Great Hall.

Everyone had already arrived and it was during the Sorting. Though not all, most of the Hall looked at us as we walked to our table.

"Ignore them and keep walking," I said without moving my lips.

We sat down as we noticed Ginny go up to the front to get Sorted. We must've gotten here pretty late.

"Where have you three been?" Hermione hissed.

"We couldn't get on the platform. I'll explain later," Harry said.

Hermione was about to speak again, but I gave her look that clearly said 'It can wait.'

Dumbledore arrived through a back door to get up to the staff table. But I hardly listened when he started his speech.

_"There is a plot sir - A plot to make most terrible things happen,"_ Dobby told me. I wish I knew what it was, but I was worried. Last year, I nearly lost Harry if that 'ghost' could've killed him. I have no desire to repeat a similar experience.

* * *

A/N: There was no authors note at the beginning because I just couldn't think of anything to say. Ah, it's cool. In this case, Dobby made a visit very late, but he still made it when he would get me isolated. But we haven't met Lockhart and don't know that he's our DADA(Defense Against the Dark Arts if you don't know. I will use that anagram a lot) Professor. It'll make an interesting chapter, don't you think?


	6. Chapter 6- Lockhart's Class(Useless)

A/N: I'm back for more of this story and now is the time to meet Professor Lockhart. Our new 'Professor' that I can't stand for the life of me. Anyway, let's continue!

* * *

I ended up waking up at 6 in the morning, sitting up quickly as if I was just risen from the dead.

I rubbed my eyes and checked to make sure nothing was out of place. Everyone was still safely asleep. I began thinking more about the warning Dobby gave me. His warning was awfully vague. It was just that Harry wasn't allowed back at Hogwarts this year. He had to give himself an extreme punishment just to give us the warning, but couldn't have told us what the danger was? That was more than just a little suspicious. There was a chance Dobby knew how to lie professionally, but the chances were practically impossible. Most purebloods didn't believe in Muggle methods, much less teach them to their slaves.

"You always up this early?" Harry asked suddenly, sitting up off his bed.

"Used to be nights in a row during my early Vigilante days. It sort of made me more of a morning person. When I was 13, I hated getting up in the mornings unless it was on my schedule," I explained. "Anyway, why are you up so early? I'm more of a morning person, but you? Not so much."

"You're right. I'm not. But I decided to stray away from that norm today to give you this," Harry said, handing me a present. A long one. I looked at it with a raised eyebrow.

"It's not my birthday," I said evenly.

"No, but it already passed. It's a bit sad when you have to figure out your friend and guardian's birthday on the internet," Harry said, looking at me with a frown.

"I'm not one for parties or presents. I've had a day named after me by several states. I was done with celebrations after that day," I told him.

"I can see why. Most people would get an ego after that. But you're not most people. I know," Harry said, making me smirk at him.

"You're finally learning," I said, clapping him on the shoulder.

"Just take the damn present," Harry said, trying to force it in my hands. I sighed and grabbed the present.

"Fine. Only because you got it for me," I said, opening the present. It revealed to be the Nimbus 2001.

"And you couldn't have bought yourself one of these?"

"I wanted to keep my 2000. It was my first broom. In case you haven't noticed, I'm sentimental about most of my presents," Harry said.

"So true. And it's black, which is more of my style. Thank you," I told Harry.

"No problem. You're not an easy guy to figure out in the course of presents," Harry said.

"That's because normally I don't care about presents. But it's the thought that counts," I said, examining the broom.

"Thanks. Now, I'm going to get ready. You're already good to go, so I'll just meet you at breakfast," Harry said.

"Yeah, I will," I said, walking out of the door.

I walked down the staircase to the Great Hall while noticing a guy who fit the pretty boy, big-head, and air head description. Though I had seen his pictures in many books. A Gilderoy Lockhart. I out of everyone knew that looks were deceiving. I used to be the guy in school that usually avoided fights because he knew he couldn't win. Now... not so much.

I walked up to him to question our new Professor. Just to see if he was our new teacher for Defense Against the Arts.

"Hello to you," I said respectively. He sort of jumped from my voice while looking at me with a wide, shiny smile. Yup. Definitely had the pretty boy image. Hopefully the stuck-up air-head thing is incorrect.

"I saw you on the way to breakfast, and wondered if you were our new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor," I said.

"Yes, and all of you students will be ready for a productive year learning from one of the best. But, if you don't mind my asking, was it young Harry's idea to arrive late like you all did?" Lockhart asked.

I furrowed my eyebrows at his statement.

"No. There was an issue at Platform 9 3/4 and we couldn't get on. Why are you asking if Harry out of all people suggested that we arrive late?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Nothing. You know how celebrities get when they see someone more popular than them. They attempt to pull a move that might bolster their status," Lockhart explained, making me want to punch him.

"Yeah, I know. I'm looking at one of the people who pulls a move like that," I said evenly. Lockhart looked at me with an offended look.

"I beg your pardon?" he asked me.

"My statement was quite clear. Excuse me, but I'm hungry. I'll see you in class," I said, walking past him toward the Great Hall. "Well unfortunately, that assessment is right. He's full of shit."

With that information in mind, I knew that we weren't going to get much teaching this year. I noticed that just about all of the teachers looked distasteful about something, and I could guess what about.

* * *

By the time Harry, Hermione, and Ron had arrived, I was already fully fed and satisfied.

"You're already finished?" Ron asked me.

"You know he's an early bird," Hermione said.

"You're right about that," I said. "Did you meet Lockhart?"

"In Diagon Alley we did. Impressive, isn't he?" Hermione said, almost in a dreamy voice. Harry looked very distasteful about her attitude, to which I couldn't blame him no matter who you were.

"He seems like a glory-seeking airhead to me," Ron said.

"On that, we agree," I said, nonchalantly.

"Have you read his books?" Hermione asked.

"Life lesson number 1 Hermione. Don't believe everything you read in a book. Not all of it is factually correct," I told her.

"Of course they're correct. They have to be factually correct to be published in the first place," Hermione corrected me, making me scoff.

"Non-fiction books maybe," I said, rolling my eyes. Hermione looked at me affronted.

"You know he's a good judge of character. He could be right about Lockhart. Remember Quirrell?" Harry reminded her.

"You hold a valid point, but you can't get the job as our Defense Professor without being qualified first," Hermione reminded. I could admit, she had a point there.

"Maybe we just got off the wrong foot. But I do know he's a stuck-up fool. What kind of stuck up asshole assumes that we arrived late on the assumption that _Harry _of all people wanted to arrive late to make a dramatic entrance," I said, making Harry spit out a mouthful of porridge.

_"What the hell are you talking about?!" _Harry yelled, making students look over to where he was. Harry didn't seem to regard them at all as his eyes were directly on me.

"It's what he told me. He asked me were you the reason we arrived late. I said no and why would he ask. He told me and I quote: 'You know how celebrities get when they see someone more popular than them. They attempt to pull a move that might bolster their status,'" I said, using finger quotes.

Harry looked pissed at this news. He was gripping his goblet so hard, his hand was turning white. I knew he hated it when people judged him by his fame before they judged him. Hermione and Ron both put a calming hand on his shoulder as he was shaking with anger.

"Ignore his opinion. But he might be unbearable during class. Try to use some of the calming techniques I told you about before you go in his class. It'll help," I assured hm. Harry took a deep breath to try and calm down.

"Hopefully. I don't want to end up busting his chops in the middle of class. And you taught me pretty good too," Harry said, releasing the goblet from an iron grip. I smiled at his willingness to use what I taught him.

"What, no magic?" I asked teasingly.

"Forget magic! Punching him out will be a lot more painful for him. And a lot more satisfying," Harry said with a sadistic grin. I clapped him on the shoulder and barked out a loud laugh.

"I taught you very well," I said with a satisfied smirk.

"Yeah, he's becoming more like you everyday. Which I don't know is good or bad," Hermione admitted.

"Little bit of both to me," Ron said, taking a mouthful of pancake.

Professor McGonagall began handing out schedules to all of her students at the table. We had Herbology first, and that's the class we began heading to.

We began waiting outside for Professor Sprout and to my and Harry's distaste, accompanied by Gilderoy Lockhart.

"Oh hello there!" he said, gesturing to all of the gathered students. "I was just telling Professor Sprout the proper way to nurture Mandrakes! But I don't want you all to think I'm better at Herbology than she is! I've just happened to run into a lot of petrified cases during my travels, and you always need to have a Restorative Draught around."

"Greenhouse 3 today, chaps!" Professor Sprout exclaimed, sounding disgruntled instead of her usual cheerful self. I could tell with him jabbing in your ear about how much he knows would definitely get on my nerves.

But Greenhouse 3 was definitely an improvement on Greenhouse 1. At least, in the lethality of the creatures. Which made them all them more interesting in the eyes of students. All of us were about to follow her, when I could see Lockhart grabbed Harry's shoulder.

"Harry! I've been wanting a word - you don't mind if he's a couple of minutes late, do you, Professor Sprout?" he asked.

I grabbed his arm and pulled it off him.

"But did you bother to asked if he minded? No," I said coldly.

"So lets ask him," Lockhart said, turning to Harry.

"No. Let's go," Harry said in a cold tone that made me proud. He walked back into the Greenhouse without a word. Lockhart looked very abashed at Harry's attitude, and I followed him inside the greenhouse, focusing on today's lesson.

"We'll be repotting Mandrakes today. Now, who can tell me the properties of the Mandrake?" Professor Sprout asked. I raised my hand calmly while Hermione put her hand in the air quickly like her life depended on it.

"Mr. Morgan?" Professor Sprout called on.

"Mandrake, otherwise known as Mandragora, is a powerful curse restorative to put it in simplest terms," I said evenly.

"Excellent 10 points to Gryffindor. 10 more if you can tell me why it is dangerous," Professor Sprout said, much to the drooping disappointment of Hermione.

"The cry is fatal to anyone who hears it," I said simply.

"Excellent. Take another 10 points. Now, since the Mandrakes are still young, their cries won't kill you yet, but they could knock you out for several hours, so that's why I've given you all earmuffs for auditory protection. Please put them on right away," Professor Sprout explained, gesturing all around the tables. I wasn't much of a volunteer during first year, so I'm guessing she wanted to take advantage of my sudden enthusiasm.

Summoning my phone, I changed the auditory settings on my earpiece to mute sound rather than enhance it. Glad I installed that setting in the first place. I could hear at all, but I could read lips. It might be useful. But when Professor Sprout pulled the Mandrake out of the dirt, all I knew was that Mandrakes were not at all pretty.

Instead of roots, a small, muddy, and extremely ugly baby popped out of the earth. The leaves were growing right out of his head. He had pale green, mottled skin, and was clearly bawling at the top of his lungs. I couldn't hear a thing, which meant my device was definitely working.

Professor Sprout took a large plant pot from under the table and plunged the Mandrake into it, burying him in dark, damp compost until only the tufted leaves were visible. Professor Sprout dusted off her hands, gave everyone the thumbs-up, and removed her own earmuffs.

"As our Mandrakes are only seedlings, their cries won't kill yet," she said calmly. "However, they will knock you out for several hours, and as I'm sure none of you want to miss your first day back, make sure your earmuffs are securely in place while you work. I will attract your attention when it is time to pack up. Four to a tray - there is a large supply of pots here - compost in the sacks over there - and be careful of the Venomous Tentacula, it's teething."

I saw that she gave a slap to a spiky, dark red plant who drew its feelers from her shoulder at this.

I paired up with Harry, Hermione, Ron to repot the Mandrakes. Professor Sprout made repotting the Mandrakes look easy, but it wasn't. They kicked, screamed, and cried like an actual baby. I wasn't going to bother dealing with the Mandrake kicking and possibly knocking stuff off, so I just gave it a sharp slap to stun it a little.

"I'm not sure if that counts as child abuse," Hermione asked.

"It's a plant. Of course it doesn't," I said dryly. "Plus I'd rather not fight with the Mandrake."

"No, you made sure it didn't fight," Harry said dryly as he struggled with his.

"Do I ever let anything?" I asked rhetorically.

"Point taken," Harry said, still struggling with his Mandrake. It took the better part of 10 minutes for everyone to get their Mandrake potted. Today was particularly easy. Considering I didn't have trouble with my Mandrake.

My next class was Arithmancy while the other 3 had Transfiguration. Wit an eidetic memory, remembering stuff was going to be easy, but when you read ahead and go beyond the year's course, the class was suddenly... boring rather than interesting like the first year. But that's what I get for wanting to go ahead of the class.

Lunch was next, and Ron seemed to come out with a foul mood. That could have something to do with the coat buttons Hermione showed him. I'm guessing Ron had no luck in Transfiguration today.

"What do we have next?" Harry asked.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts," Hermione immediately said. I noticed something drawn on her schedule and I grabbed it and took a look before putting it back down. There were hearts outlined all around Lockhart's classes.

"I'm gonna be sick," I said, turning away from her. She blushed bright red and now Harry looked more moody than Ron now, and I really couldn't blame him.

We all finished our lunch and went outside into the overcast courtyard. Hermione sat down on a stone step and buried her nose in Voyages with Vampires again. Harry and Ron stood talking about Quidditch for several minutes while I could tell we were being watched. Looking up, I saw a very small, mousy-haired boy. He was clutching what looked like an ordinary Muggle camera, and when I tapped Harry's shoulder and pointed to the kid, he went bright red.

"Can we help you?" I asked.

"I'm -I'm Colin Creevey," he said breathlessly, taking a tentative step forward. "I'm in Gryffindor, too. D'you think - would it be all right if - can I have a picture?"

"For what?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"So I can prove I've met you," said Colin Creevey eagerly, edging further forward. "I know all about you. Everyone's told me. About how you survived when You-Know-Who tried to kill you and how he disappeared and everything and how you've still got a lightning scar on your forehead," he said, his eyes thoroughly scanning Harry's hairline. "And a boy in my dormitory said if I develop the film in the right potion, the pictures'll move. It's amazing here, isn't it? I never knew all the odd stuff I could do was magic till I got the letter from Hogwarts. My dad's a milkman, he couldn't believe it either. So I'm taking loads of pictures to send home to him. And it'd be really good if I had one of you maybe your friend could take it and I could stand next to you? And then, could you sign it?" He said all of this very fast and in an excited tone. I really wanted to tell the kid to buzz off, but my attention was taken by a loud and scathing voice.

"Signed photos? You're giving out signed photos, Potter?" Malfoy said, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle. "Everyone, line up! Harry Potter's giving-" I cut him off by placing a palm over his mouth.

"Can you, for once in your life, keep your mouth shut?" I asked evenly. Malfoy grabbed my hand and wrenched it off his mouth, spitting on the ground in disgust. But too late.

"What's all this, what's all this?" Gilderoy Lockhart was striding toward them, his turquoise robes swirling behind him. "Who's giving out signed photos?"

"No one," I said, crossing my arms. But he disregarded me and turned to Harry, who was cut off by Lockhart putting an arm around his shoulders, to which I calmly lifted his arm with 2 fingers as if I was handling something unsanitary, and took it off Harry.

"Mind keeping your hands to yourself please? At least, without his consent," I told Lockhart evenly.

"Of course, of course. Just a bit eager, if you would excuse me. Can I talk to you Harry?" Lockhart asked.

"Alright. Go ahead," Harry said, making me look at him surprised. "It's fine."

"Suit yourself. I'll see you in class," I said, gesturing to Ron and Hermione to follow me. Even Hermione followed without a word. Damn Malfoy for starting this in the first place. I knew for a fact what Lockhart had to say, he was not going to like.

* * *

Harry walked in the classroom with his face bright red.

"What did he ask you?" I asked Harry.

"That handing out photographs at 'this stage of my career' looks a tad bigheaded. What the hell is with that bastard?!" Harry yelled, making a few of the students look over at our table surprised. Like we were one, me and Harry looked over at the students with a cold expression that flat-out said; 'Mind your own business.' They turned around and began to take their seats.

"I'm not surprised," Ron said, shaking his head.

"Why would he ask you that?" Hermione asked, her voice almost sounding desperately clueless. I had to face palm at this.

"Apparently, a 12 year old is competition to his popularity," I said dryly.

"Well, he can go screw himself. I had enough crap my first year," Harry said, rubbing his temples. Hermione rubbed a calming hand on his shoulder.

"He'll be gone at the end of this year hopefully. The job is jinxed. He won't last," Ron said in a reassuring tone.

"Months way too long," Harry said in a sour tone. Any other conversation about Lockhart was extinguished at his arrival.

When the whole class was seated, Lockhart cleared his throat loudly and silence fell. He reached forward, picked up Neville's copy of Travels with Trolls, and held it up to show his own, winking portrait on the front.

"Me," he said, pointing at it and winking as well. "Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League, and five-time winner of Witch Weekly's Most Charming-Smile Award! But I don't talk about that. I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by smiling at her!" He gave the class a small laugh that quickly died down when he saw the entire class was silent. But I had to prevent myself from puking as I saw some of them looked at him with a type of love-struck expression. Ron and Harry had the same expression I had considering Hermione was one of them. Goodness, the smart one has now become the blind one.

"I see you've all bought a complete set of my books. Well done. I thought we'd start today with a little quiz. Nothing to worry about. Just to check how well you've read them, how much you've taken in...

When he had handed out the test papers he returned to the front of the class and said, "You have thirty minutes - start - now!"

1\. What is Gilderoy Lockhart 's favorite color?

Ok, right then and there I had the urge to rip the paper to shreds. I knew for a fact the paper was nothing but facts about himself, the fathead.

Nevertheless, I answered the questions, as I was plagued with reading his books and knowing all of these.

Half an hour later, Lockhart collected the papers and rifled through them in front of the class.

"Tut, tut - hardly any of you remembered that my favorite color is lilac. I say so in Year with the Yeti. And a few of you need to read Wanderings with Werewolves more carefully - I clearly state in chapter twelve that my ideal birthday gift would be harmony between all magic and non-magic peoples - though I wouldn't say no to a large bottle of Ogden's Old Firewhisky!" Lockhart said, giving the class a wink.

Ron was now staring at Lockhart with an expression of disbelief on his face. Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas, who were sitting in front, were shaking with silent laughter. Hermione, on the other hand, was listening to Lockhart with rapt attention. Harry, who couldn't take anymore, actually vomited on the floor. Couldn't say I could blame him.

"Mr. Potter! Do you feel alright?" Lockhart asked, the entire class looking at him.

"I'm fine sir. Must've been something I ate this morning," Harry assured him, waving a hand.

"Do you think you need to go to the hospital wing?" Lockhart asked.

I could see in the split-second glint in his eye, I could tell he was planning on taking Lockhart up on that offer just to get the hell out of the class.

"No, I should be ok now," Harry assured him.

"Well, alright then. Um, if one of you could clean it up?" Lockhart asked.

I rolled my eyes as Hermione cast a_ Scourgify_ charm. But luckily instead of focusing on the test again, he moved on to the lesson.

"Now - be warned! It is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizardkind! You may find yourselves facing your worst fears in this room. Know only that no harm can befall you whilst I am here. All I ask is that you remain calm."

Harry leaned around his pile of books for a better look at the cage. But I could tell he really didn't want. I admit. I was curious as to what it was too. But I was easily taller than anyone in here, so I had a good view. Lockhart placed a hand on the cover. Dean and Seamus had stopped laughing now. Neville was cowering in his front row seat.

"I must ask you not to scream," said Lockhart in a low voice. "It might provoke them." He lifted the cover off and we got... pixies.

"All of that climax for pixies?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes," he said dramatically. "Freshly caught Cornish pixies. "

Seamus Finnegan couldn't control himself. He let out a snort of laughter that even Lockhart couldn't mistake for a scream of terror.

"Yes?" He smiled at Seamus.

"Well, they're not - they're not very - dangerous, are they?" Seamus choked.

"Don't be so sure!" said Lockhart, waggling a finger annoyingly at Seamus. "Devilish tricky little blighters they can be!"

The pixies were electric blue and about eight inches high, with pointed faces and voices so shrill it was like listening to a lot of budgies arguing. The moment the cover had been removed, they had started jabbering and rocketing around, rattling the bars and making bizarre faces at the people nearest them. God, this class was a waste of time.

"Right, then," Lockhart said loudly. "Let's see what you make of them!" And he opened the cage.

It was pandemonium. The pixies shot in every direction like rockets. Two of them seized Neville by the ears and lifted him into the air. Several shot straight through the window, showering the back row with broken glass. The rest proceeded to wreck the classroom more effectively than a rampaging rhino.

"It always has to be something," I said, pulling out a stun gun.

"Come on now - round them up, round them up, they're only pixies," Lockhart shouted, before pulling out his wand. "Peskipiksi Pesternomi!" It had about as much affect on them if I were to try to cast a spell. I blasted one of the pixies that attempted to get near me, and it landed with a thud.

Lockhart gulped and dived under his own desk, narrowly avoiding being squashed by Neville, who fell a second later as the chandelier gave way.

The bell rang and there was a mad rush toward the exit. In the relative calm that followed, Lockhart straightened up, caught sight of Harry, Ron, and Hermione, who were all firing stunning spells at the amazingly fast pixies. I was impressed with Harry's accuracy. He didn't miss a single pixie, unlike Hermione and Ron, who missed a few. Unfortunately, even when Ron hit one, it got back up in the next few seconds. I think he needed a new wand.

"Well, I'll ask you three to just nip the rest of them back into their cage," Lockhart said, running for the exit and shut the door quickly behind him.

"The idiot can't even handle pixies," I said, as I effortlessly blasted them with my stun gun. They'd have some bruises, but they'd be alive.

"Can you believe him?" roared Ron as one of the remaining pixies bit him painfully on the ear. I blasted it quickly with my stun gun and his ear was released.

"He just wants to give us some hands-on experience," said Hermione, immobilizing several pixies at once with a clever Freezing Charm and stuffing them back into their cage.

"Hands on? Bullshit," Harry said angrily, who blasted a pixie with a wordless stunning charm in his anger. "Hermione, he didn't have a clue what he was doing -"

"Rubbish," Hermione said. "You've read his books - look at all those amazing things he's done -"

"He says he's done," Ron muttered. For once, Ron and I were on the same page. We were being taught by clueless, pretty boy Lockhart. And I unfortunately knew this year could only get worse.

* * *

A/N: Finally finished. As you can see, me, Harry, and Ron can't stand Lockhart for the life of us, and can't believe Hermione is still sticking up for him. Guess she really does believe everything she sees in a book. Anyway, that's that, hope you enjoyed, and sorry for the delay on it. I just ran into a lot of shit.


	7. Chapter 7- Quidditch chaos

A/N: Not much to say but lets continue. Can't freaking stand Lockhart, as you all know.

* * *

"I still don't know why we have to get up this early for Quidditch practice. We won last year, and I practiced a lot while I was at Snape's as well as the Burrow. If anything, I should be sharper than last year," Harry complained.

"Probably because he has that 'there's room for improvement' mentality. I can sort of understand him, but I hate when I'm woken up before I want to be woken up. Had enough of that years ago," I said, my voice in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

"What are you gonna do? Let's just get it over with," Harry said as we started heading out of the common room. At least, until Colin Creevey came bounding down the staircase.

"I taught you how to parkour. Use it," I said as I ran out of the portrait hole and slid down the arm of the stairs and quickly started running out onto the grounds. As soon as I got outside, I stopped running and Harry quickly caught up.

"Well, I won't lie that came in handy. In terms of dodging a rabid fan," Harry told me.

"It'll come in handy for more than that. But let's just get down to the field," I said, gesturing him to follow me.

"Why walk?" Harry said, climbing on his broom.

"You hold a good point. But I'm just used to walking I guess," I said, climbing on my Nimbus 2001. We then flew out onto the Quidditch field and into the locker room, where all of our fellow teammates were waiting for us, with Wood the only one looking awake.

"What took you so long?" Wood asked us.

"I'm not a morning person like he is," Harry said, jerking his thumb at me.

"That's become I'm used to pulling all-nighters, so mornings are easier to adjust to. You on the other hand, are not quite used to it. At least not yet," I explained to him.

"Are you two done?" Wood asked impatiently.

"Don't rush me. You're the one who got us out here this early," I said, crossing my arms. Fred and George snickered slightly which quickly turned into a yawn.

"Anyway..." Wood trailed off before picking his cheery attitude back up. "Now, I wanted a quick talk with you all before we actually get onto the field, because I spent the summer devising a whole new training program, which I really think will make all the difference..."

During Wood's rant, I didn't bother to listen to him ramble on and on. When the time came on the field, I knew what I was doing. But I was able to memorize the board with one glance.

"So," said Wood, at long last, jerking Harry from a wistful fantasy about what he could be eating for breakfast at this very moment up at the castle. "Is that clear? Any questions?"

"I've got a question, Oliver," said George, who had woken with a start. "Why couldn't you have told us all this yesterday when we were awake?" Wood did not look pleased.

"Now, listen here, you lot," he said, glowering at everyone. "We may have won the Quidditch tournament last year, but that doesn't mean there's room for improvement."

"There's room for improvement in the evening Wood," I said dispassionately making everyone in the room grumble in a type of agreement. Wood glared at me.

"You don't like it here, you don't have to play. You may play amazing, but that doesn't mean you can't be replaced," Wood said, making me roll my eyes.

"Like I care? I just play to help out. You don't want me on the team? Whatever," I said, rolling my eyes again.

"Say whatever you want about him Wood, but you can't deny that he's amazing on the field," Fred interfered.

"Better than the 3 of us combined, as much as I hate to admit it," Katie said, making me nod respectively in her direction. She turned away at my stare. Wood began hitting me with a stare, while I stared unwaveringly back.

"Let's just get on the field," Wood said moodily before we went out onto the field. I tossed my broom to my other hand before heading toward the exit.

"Whoa, is that a Nimbus 2001?" George asked me.

"Yup," I said simply.

"Always got to have the latest and greatest, don't you?" Fred said with a cheeky smile.

"I didn't buy it. Harry did," I said, jerking my thumb toward the kid in question. Everyone looked at him in surprise while he simply shrugged.

"What? My parents were well off, so I was able to buy it. It didn't even leave a dent," he said, smiling cheekily.

"Showoff," Katie said. Harry simply smiled charmingly at her. Even she blushed as his smile.

"A wise man once told me if you've got it, flaunt it. And that's exactly what I intend to do," he said, making me clap him on the shoulder.

"So you were paying attention. Told you it has it's uses," I said aiming a smile at the 3 girls on the team. They all had to look away, to which I mentally fist pumped. That meant I was still good.

"You two have become worst than Lockhart," George said, shaking his head. I looked extremely offended at his statement. Because I was.

Because we look good and can actually back up what we say. I can't say the same for him," I said, crossing my arms.

"You hold a good point there. But you're going to make training much harder for these poor ladies if you don't give it a rest," George explained. The three girls suddenly looked up and glared at George, who shrugged helplessly.

"Hey, don't lynch him for stating what he saw. Let's just get to training before someone loses limbs," I said, taking out my phone and putting on the earbuds.

"You're seriously going to listen to music while we fly?" Harry asked me.

"Let's see. I've got the flight patterns memorized to the letter, there won't be nothing but whooshing sounds in my ear, and there's the possibility of yelling. Which would you rather take?" I asked him. He ended up following my example and summoned his phone and earbuds. The nanite injection was pretty convenient at times.

"And if we need your help, how are we going to get your attention?" Wood asked me.

"Fly in front of us, and wave your arms like a crackhead," I said, tossing my broom an inch in the air before catching it again, giving them all the 2 fingered salute before taking off. While I was in the air, I had chosen to play my Disturbed playlist, starting of with Divide.

I simply copied the moves like it was a mindless thing while I had my eyes closed. There was a certain rush that I got from flying on a broomstick. I was flying slower, but less exposed. Maybe that's what it was. What made this so fun. And the threat of crashing, hit in the head by a Bludger, or losing made the game all the more interesting. But my silence didn't last long before I started singing along.

_Break apart and_  
_Divide, divide, divide, divide_  
_You might say that I'm the last man standing now,_  
_And though you try, you'll never find a way to break me_  
_You might say that I'm sick of being lost in the crowd,_  
_I hear the sirens but they're never gonna take me_

That was as far as I got before I could see George was waving his hands in front of my face. I sighed. One of the few times I could sit back and enjoy myself with music. I yanked off the earbuds and yelled an impatient 'What?' at him.

"Recognize that guy?" George said, pointing to the stadium.

I looked over to the stands and saw that Colin Creevey was taking pictures of Harry as he flew. He was so clingy when it came to Harry, it was creepy.

"One of the first years here Colin. He's a rabid fan when it comes to Harry," I told him.

"We asked Harry. He said he didn't know who he was," George asked.

"That's because he's pretty embarrassing. Would you admit you knew him?" I said, gesturing an insistent arm toward Colin.

"Not on my life," George said after looking at the kid for a few seconds.

"Exactly," I said, before spotting the Slytherins on the field. "Oh this can't be good. Hey, Wood! I thought you booked this field!"

"I did! What are you-" Wood said before spotting the Slytherins heading toward us. "Oh, I don't believe this! I booked the field! We'll see about this!"

Wood immediately zoomed down to the ground with the rest of us following him. Hopefully, this wouldn't escalate to a full on brawl.

"Flint!" Wood bellowed at the Slytherin Captain. "This is our practice time!" We got up specially! You can clear off now!"

Flint was a lot bigger than Wood, having that trollish look about him. Wood must've been pretty steamed to tell him off. But unfortunately for him, he was not bigger than me.

"Plenty of room for all of us Wood," Flint said, having a look that a troll would when he thought he did something smart.

"But I booked the field!" Wood roared, spit ting with rage. "I booked it."

"As much as I hate to admit it, he's right. There _is _plenty of room."

All the Gryffindors looked at me surprised while Flint's smile grew even wider.

"See? Even your Muggle friend agrees. And just as well..." Flint said, handing Wood a note.

"'I, Professor Severus Snape, give the Slytherin team permission to practice today on the Quidditch field owing the need to train their new Seeker.' You've got a new Seeker? Who?" Wood asked.

The 6 large players moved aside to reveal one smaller and younger bow who had a cocky smirk all over his face.

"Malfoy?" Harry said in disbelief.

"That's right. And that's not all that's new this year," Malfoy said, holding up a Nimbus 2001.

"Very latest model. Only came out last month," Flint said, lazily flicking a speck of dust of his broom. "It outstrips the 2000 series by a considerable amount. As for the old Cleansweeps, sweeps the board with them."

"You're not the only one with a new broom," Wood said, gesturing to me. The entire Slytherin team turned toward me as I spun the broom in between 2 fingers.

"You're not the only one who can afford the latest gear Malfoy," I said in a bored tone.

"Money doesn't make you any less filthier," Malfoy spat at me.

"And money doesn't make you any less of an asshole. You got your good and your bad," I retorted, before noticing Ron and Hermione coming up to the field.

"Oh look. A field invasion," Flint said as he noticed them approaching.

What's happening?" Ron asked Harry. "Why aren't you playing? And what's he doing here?"

He was looking at Malfoy, taking in his Slytherin Quidditch robes.

"I'm the new Slytherin Seeker, Weasley," said Malfoy, smugly. "Everyone's just been admiring the brooms my father's bought our team.

Ron gaped, open-mouthed, at the seven superb broomsticks in front of him.

"Good, aren't they?" said Malfoy smoothly. "But perhaps the Gryffindor team will be able to raise some gold and get new brooms, too. You could raffle off those Cleansweep Fives; I expect a museum would bid for them."

The Slytherin team howled with laughter.

"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in," said Hermione sharply. "They got in on pure talent."

The smug look on Malfoy's face flickered. I think she may have hit a nerve on his pride.

"No one asked your opinion, you fiIthy little Mudblood," he spat.

The mention of that word me want to outright punch the asshole, but I knew starting a fight and getting the entire team in trouble was not worth it. Flint needed get in front of Malfoy to stop Fred and George from jumping on him, so that was handled. When I noticed Ron pulled out his wand, I grabbed it and held his arms to his side before pulling it back.

"What are you doing?! Lemme at him!" Ron yelled, trying to get out of my grip.

"No. Let me handle this," I said, walking in front of the Slytherins. "You take the damn field. We're leaving. But a little warning to your little Seeker." The words came out in a sneer worse than Malfoy's. "Say that word again, and the nurse will have you regurgitating your teeth from your stomach."

Before any of the Slytherins can come up with a response, the Gryffindors went into a uproar.

"What?! You're not going to do anything?!" Fred yelled.

"Yes, I'm not going to anything, and you should damn well know why! Words, no matter how horrible they are, do not count for actions. If McGonagall found out about this, the most she'd take is a few points from Slytherin. But if she knows, Snape will know. And we all know how that will end," I explained, making them calm down and grumble moodily. "I know it's not in the DNA of most Gryffindors, but think before you act. Let's go."

"What about our practice?!" Wood yelled.

"It's ruined anyway! Like we're going to get practice with these assholes here. We might as well go, because they sure as hell aren't going to leave," I said, walking away from the field.

I could tell it took all the willpower they had, but they all followed suit. The Slytherins all looked smug at this development.

"Since when do you back out of a fight?" Fred asked me.

"When it isn't necessary. Because we can still practice," I said as we headed toward an open area of the grounds.

"How? We've got no hoops!" Wood said.

"Fred, George, Harry, and Ron know how," I said simply. Harry had a remembering look on his face and a smile followed suit. Fred and George got the same look, but Ron was still trying to remember.

"What is it?" Alicia Spinnet asked curiously. I simply gave her a mysterious smile before facing forward again.

"You'll see," I said.

When we finally reached the grounds, I hit a button on my phone and the nanites from my jacket converged and began working at the center of the grounds, starting to build the simulator like at the Burrow. As soon as it was finished, like I predicted, I got a lot of unsatisfied faces.

"This is it? How is this going to help us practice?" Wood said in disbelief.

"Just come in," I said, walking inside the small building. They followed suit and jaws dropped when they saw that it was an exact replica of the Quidditch field. I raised my arms as if I was showing off a mansion to my friends.

"Does this satisfy you?" I asked.

"How?" they all asked me at the same time. Other than the people who knew of course. They've seen it before, so they weren't surprised.

"It's an invention of mine known as a simulator. I didn't come up with the idea of the word, but I'm the only one who was able to make it. Basically, I digitally create a map of any area I choose, and this place will create it. The room will extend the more you go out. It's why the whole place can look like the Quidditch field, but not take up more space than the small formation you saw outside. I can make it invisible and intangible just in case it gets in the way. And at the press of a button, I can make anything," I explained in a long rant before pressing a button on my phone and summoning a case of Bludgers, a Quaffle, and the Snitch.

"This is amazing! How come you didn't show this to us before?" Katie asked excitedly.

"Because in my first year, I couldn't be too sure if you would keep your mouths shut about it. I sincerely hope you will. This place is only used for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. If you mention this to anyone outside of the team, I will destroy it and never make another one. Hope we make this perfectly clear. I may leave it as a gift for the school if Dumbledore allows it," I said.

"Dumbledore doesn't know about it?" Fred asked me.

"No, considering I just built it. I may just send him a letter about it. Makes things simpler. Could I borrow Hedwig for it Harry?" I asked him.

"Of course you can. This'll save us the trouble of Wood having to book the field," Harry said, making Wood smile.

"This is an excellent substitute to the field. The field itself without it actually being the field, if that makes any sense," he said.

"Then get to flying. I need to discuss something with these 3," I said, gesturing to Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"No problem. But we do need to get to flying soon," Wood said.

"I realize this. It shouldn't take too long," I told him.

The rest of the team nodded before I turned to Hermione in particular.

"About what Malfoy said..." I started but Hermione waved it away.

"It's fine. I'm over it now," she assured me.

"I'm at a loss to what a Mudblood means," Harry said, making Ron shush him. "What? It's not like I'm actually calling anyone the word."

"I essentially guessed that it meant 'dirty blood' when I first heard it, but I'm sure it's got a lot more meaning behind it, doesn't it?" I said, making Ron nod.

"It's about the most insulting thing he could think of," Ron said, looking angry all over again. "Mudblood's a really foul name for someone who is Muggle-born. You know, non-magic parents. There are some wizards - like Malfoy's family - who think they're better than everyone else because they're what people call pure-blood."

"A lot like the German Nazi's and whites centuries ago. And that led to murder, rape, slavery, treated like property rather than person. Lot of blood was spilled from both sides," I explained with a bitter tone. "But our world learned that race doesn't matter and we finally reached equal terms on that particular subject."

"That sounds horrible!" Hermione and Ron exclaimed at the same time. I nodded solemnly.

"It was. Around 6 million Jews died to the Holocaust the Germans started. About 1.2 to 2.4 African American slaves died to whites. It was just... a horrible time. A disgusting waste of human life. The lowest that a man could reach to let this go on for as long as it did. Anyone would cringe at the images taken during the time period," I said, my tone dead and hollow. "I sincerely hope that doesn't happen in this situation."

"Dumbledore said Voldemort might come back. If he does, then that could happen. Which disturbs me considering what I just heard," Harry said

"I wish we didn't have to concern ourselves with subjects like this at our age," Hermione said.

"Suppose it's better than being naïve until you get older. And I know you're to young to even think about it, but a few years from now, I'm going to teach you how to kill," I said with an unemotional tone. They looked at me half surprised, half horrified.

"You serious?" Harry asked me. I nodded solemnly.

"I'll let you keep your innocence for a few years, but it won't last much longer once this war starts. It won't be a game. It'll be real. And I intend on all of you surviving if it kills me," I said in the most serious voice. Like it or not, a war was coming. And they needed to prepare. Maybe it was time to put their training more into perspective.

* * *

A/N: Well, you heard it straight for the horse's mouth. All three of them will be taught how to kill. Not Expelliarmus. No Stupefys, or any of the small little curses. No, I'm talking dark, dangerous, and unforgivable. If they wanted a slaughter, I was going to make sure they got one. With things they initially thought they would be too high and mighty to do. Remember that in the later novels.


	8. Chapter 8- Enemies of the Heir

"The feast is almost here," I said, as I stood in front of the three of them as they did pushups. "You can stop now."

Hermione, Ron, and Harry sighed in relief and stood up from the ground and rubbed their arms.

"When you said you would put training into perspective, I was hoping you didn't mean you would tire us to the point where we could barely walk," Ron said, struggling to his feet.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I meant. You should've known that," I told Ron. "You don't like it, you don't have to do it."

"I didn't say that. As crazy as it might be, I know you're doing this out of care for us. Something that other adults might see us as too young to be worried about when the time comes. I'm glad you show that kind of faith in us," Ron said honestly. Harry and Hermione looked surprised at his words.

"That's surprisingly mature of you. Maybe there is hope for you yet," I said, patting him on the shoulder.

"Glad you think so. Now you going to join us for dinner?" Ron asked.

"Not today. Got some stuff I want to work on today. I'll meet you in the common room," I told him.

"You've been pretty busy lately," Harry said.

"That's because I've got so much to work on. You were the one who suggested I could probably make stuff in video games," I reminded him.

"Yeah, but I didn't think you'd find so many," Harry told in an as-a-matter-of-fact voice.

"Well, I did. I don't have too much else to do. It's the lightsaber that's the hardest part," I told him.

"Yeah, you told me it was difficult to manufacture a Kyber crystal. They aren't naturally growing items on planet Earth," Harry told me.

"And that's the problem. My element crystals don't work like that. They need to be more focused rather than just uncontrolled power," I said, rubbing my chin.

"You'll have plenty of time to think about it while we're at lunch," Harry said, walking off. The other 2 followed him and I began traveling up to the common room. I had some thinking/experimenting to do.

* * *

I rubbed my itching eyes from spending the entire night thinking up ideas of how this could go. I'm not even sure one of them would remotely work. I saw that Harry had came downstairs pulling on a shirt.

"Glad to see you're already down here. Bet you didn't go to bed last night, huh?" Harry asked me.

"You know me so well. I get like this during the first week of designing something. I just have to try out some of the ideas I thought of. Hopefully I wasn't up all night for nothing," I said, rubbing my eyes.

"Can I tell you something?" Harry asked.

"Anything," I said honestly.

"Last night when I was heading back to the common room, I heard a voice," Harry told me.

"A voice? What kind of voice?" I asked.

"It wasn't like a human voice. It was like hissing," Harry said.

"What'd the voice say?" I asked.

"Come ... come to me... Let me rip you... Let me tear you ... Let me kill you . . . . It was like a snake was talking in the way it was talking. Sounded like it was everywhere," Harry told me. "I know it sounds strange, but it's what I heard. I'm not crazy."

"I didn't say you were. But this certainly isn't natural. Tell me if you hear anything else like that again. Something tells me that the situation might be grave rather than neutral," I told him.

"You're likely right about that. But there's another thing. What exactly happens a deathday party?" Harry asked me. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"What are your reasons for asking this?" I asked him.

"Nick helped me get out of trouble with Filch for accidentally dragging mud inside. I promised I would go to his deathday party as a way of repaying him," Harry said, making me shake my head. "What?"

"Oh, nothing. I'll be sure to save you some food," I said.

"Why do you say that?" Harry asked me.

"Because all the food there is going to be so rotten that the even the ghosts can almost taste it. Which is the point. It's actually the complete opposite of the perfect party. But you're the one who's going to have to keep his promise to Nick," I told him, making Harry groan. "That's why I'm going to save you some food."

"Thanks. I'm going to need it. I told Hermione and Ron about too, and they would like to come," Harry said, making me scoff.

"Tell Ron about the food situation and he'll take it back," I told him.

"Yeah, you're probably right about that. To be honest, I'd do the same if I could, but I'm good and stuck in this situation," Harry said, before looking at my eyes. "You looked tired all to shit."

"Been there, done that. Skipped out on practice to work more," I said.

"That explains why I didn't see you there and you couldn't have helped me out with Filch," Harry said, his tone a little irritated.

"If I was, I would've have my nanites clean it up. I would love not to have to deal with the foul man's attitude at my rate of sleep. The situation might get messier than the mud you left behind," I told him.

"That is something I don't doubt. I'll see you later I guess," Harry told me.

"Yeah, I'll make sure to have food," I told him.

* * *

It felt extremely weird sitting at the feast with no one but Ron for company. As he was currently stuffing his face, I was only left to my thoughts. Which were always analytical and serious. I'm wondering about this voice Harry keeps hearing. It's almost like some spirit is lingering to him, but that didn't sound like the situation. This one seemed more... unnatural. Well, hearing voices certainly isn't natural, but something wasn't right about this. I could feel it.

"You think Harry and Hermione are having fun at the deathday party?" Ron asked me. Surprisingly, all the food in his mouth was swallowed already.

"Unlikely. You've got nothing but the dead for company. Depressing is more likely what they'll be when they get out of there," I told him, not taking my eyes off my food.

"You're likely right about tha-" Ron looked to the right of him and I looked to my left. I saw that Harry was coming toward my direction and he did not look happy. He stood the right of me with Hermione not too far behind.

"I heard that voice again," Harry whispered to me. My face turned grim at this turn of events. I looked up to Severus and he somehow made eye contact with me. I jerked my head slightly and he nodded. We then made to walk out of the hall and I could see Snape tap the Headmaster's shoulder. Think we need as many heads as we could get on this case.

I followed Harry throughout the halls until he lead me to a disturbing sight.

Mrs. Norris, the caretaker's cat, was hanging by her tail from the torch bracket. She was stiff as a board, her eyes wide and staring.

"The fuck is this?" I said silently.

"Can't agree more. But can we help her?" Harry asked.

"No. We really don't want to be found here," Ron said delicately. I couldn't help but agree with. But it was too late.

A rumble, as though of distant thunder, told them that the feast had just ended. From either end of the corridor where they stood came the sound of hundreds of feet climbing the stairs, and the loud, happy talk of well-fed people; next moment, students were crashing into the passage from both ends. I quickly took charge of the situation.

"Look at the cat and pretend like you just found it. Some might believe, some won't. Take you chances," I told them, quickly morphing my face to look like one in disbelief and shock.

"Enemies of the Heir, beware! You'll be next, Mudbloods!" Draco Malfoy shouted amongst the students. He was referring to the message written on the wall in blood. God, this guy certainly wasn't bright saying that in front of the students. Those most of these students don't have a lick of sense as to ignore it.

"What's going on here? What's going on?" Attracted no doubt by Malfoy's shout, Argus Filch came shouldering his way through the crowd. Then he saw Mrs. Norris and fell back, clutching his face in horror.

"My cat! My cat! What's happened to Mrs. Norris?" he shrieked.

"Petrified it looks like. I can tell she's not dead. A Mandrake Draught should cure that," I explained to Filch.

"But how? How-" Filch said before turning to Harry, his eyes popping. "You."

"Are you really going to blame a 2nd year for Petrification? He may be Harry Potter, but he's only a second year. Most grown people can't pull this off," I explained to him.

Before Filch could speak, Dumbledore shouted out for Filch and quickly took stride in the entire situation. I had to admire how the man could quickly take charge of a situation.

"Come with me, Argus," he said to Filch. "You, too, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, and Mr. Morgan."

Lockhart stepped forward eagerly.

"My office is nearest, Headmaster - just upstairs - please feel free -"

"Thank you, Gilderoy," said Dumbledore.

The silent crowd parted to let them pass. Lockhart, looking excited and important, hurried after Dumbledore; so did Professors McGonagall and Snape. I was wondering how this whole situation would turn out. I'm guessing this was only the start. Dobby was kidding about the danger that would be in this year. I hated to what might be the next step. Murder?

The tip of Dumbledore's long, crooked nose was barely an inch from Mrs. Norris's fur. He was looking at her closely through his half-moon spectacles, his long fingers gently prodding and poking. Professor McGonagall was bent almost as close, her eyes narrowed. Snape loomed behind them, half in shadow, wearing a most peculiar expression: It was as though he was trying hard not to smile. And Lockhart was hovering around all of them, making suggestions.

"It was definitely a curse that killed her - probably the Transmogrifian Torture - I've seen it used many times, so unlucky I wasn't there, I know the very countercurse that would have saved her..." Lockhart said, making me have enough of this guy.

"She's not dead jackass. It's only petrification," I snapped at him.

"10 points from Gryffindor and a detention tomorrow," McGonagall told me.

"Worth it," I said. Though I see that faintest of smiles in her eyes. I wasn't the only one who hated Lockhart.

"What is your problem with me?" Lockhart asked.

"Besides the fact that you're pretty incompetent and big-headed? Nothing at all," I said nonchalantly. Before anyone else could speak up, Dumbledore finished his examination.

"She has been Petrified," said Dumbledore.

"Ah! I thought so!" said Lockhart, before Snape spoke up.

"Can it Lockhart," Snape snapped at the man. Snape was just as sick of him as I was.

"But how she has been Petrified I cannot say..." Dumbledore trailed.

"He did it, he did it!" Filch spat, pointing to Harry. "You saw what he wrote on the wall! He found - in my office - he knows I'm a - I'm a -" Filch's face worked horribly. "He knows I'm a Squib!" he finished.

"It's not true sir, I swear. I never touched Mrs. Norris," Harry said honestly.

"Rubbish," Filch said spitefully.

"If I might speak, Headmaster," said Snape from the shadows. "Potter and his friends might have simply been in the wrong place at the wrong time. But we do have a set of suspicious circumstances here. Why was he in the upstairs corridor at all? Why wasn't he at the Halloween feast?"

"He promised Nearly Headless Nick to go to his Deathday party. He told me about it in the common room after Quidditch practice. That's why I have this," I said, pulling out a napkin of chicken and treacle tart. "Deathday parties never have food that's very appetizing to the living."

"But why not return to the feast? Why not return afterwards?" Snape asked, making me hate him for having to be so thorough.

"Had work to do. As my guardian loves to keep reminding me to not leave late," Harry said, jerking his thumb to me.

It was a lie. Harry already had his homework already done, but his proficient Occlumency and ability to lie well physically made it very believable.

"Their story seems consistent. They were not involved in this situation at all. Again, I would say they were in the wrong place at the wrong time," Snape said neutrally.

"My cat has been Petrified!" he shrieked, his eyes popping. "I want to see some punishment!"

"We will be able to cure her, Argus," said Dumbledore patiently. "Professor Sprout recently managed to procure some Mandrakes. As soon as they have reached their full size, I will have a potion made that will revive Mrs. Norris."

"I'll make it," Lockhart butted in. "I must have done it a hundred times. I could whip up a Mandrake Restorative Draught in my sleep-"

"Excuse me," said Snape icily. "But I believe I am the Potions master at this school." No matter what you said to this guy, he would always bounce back quickly. Seems like the insults don't touch him.

"You may go," Dumbledore said to us. I gesture the others to follow me.

"D'you think I should have told them about that voice I heard?"

"No," said Ron, without hesitation. "Hearing voices no one else can hear isn't a good sign, even in the wizarding world."

"I told him that's pretty unnatural. But it might prove to be forewarning in the case of another petrification," I said before checking the time. "Nearly midnight. Let's get to bed."

We all began heading toward the common room and I was a bit worried about our situation. Whatever was out there, it was hunting and undetected. And what was about that 'heir' thing. Heir to what? More questions and no answers. I would need to start poking around.


	9. Chapter 9- Snape Wisdom

A/N: No author's note last time because I'm running out of shit to say. Sometime it'll be like that. Sometimes it won't. Anyway, the chapter. Oh, and sorry for the lack of updates. It's me getting lazy again.

* * *

When the 4 of us went down for breakfast the next morning, the Hall was filled with chatter about the attack on Filch's cat. The majority was more concerned about what it was than what it could do to the rest of us. Which was really my worry.

Filch was a menace to students as of now. Well, even more than he was then. He was either pacing the scene of the crime where Mrs. Norris was petrified or he was lunging at unsuspecting students, trying to get the in detention for 'breathing loudly' and 'looking happy.' I thought the man's mind was starting to go.

This attack was having an effect on people we knew too. Ginny for one was very disturbed by what happened to Mrs. Norris, as she was a great cat lover. Ron was stuck with the job comforting his sister, which I could only imagine how that went.

I shook my head as we headed toward Potions. At the end of class, Snape asked for us to stay behind and scrape tubeworms off the desk. But it was really an excuse for him to talk to us. But we actually scraped the worms off the desk, to which we had no complaint about. There were far worse things.

"What do you think it means?" I asked Snape.

"I have no clue. I asked the Headmaster, and he said he might have an idea of what's going on, but he doesn't want to jump to that conclusion just yet.

"Did he tell you what it is?" Harry asked.

"No. He knows we have these little sessions when something like this going on. Can't put anything past him. He knows you'll get to poking around," Snape explained.

"He'd be right. But I have an inkling of what's going on. Have you heard of a house elf named Dobby?" I asked him.

"The Malfoy's own a house elf named Dobby when I've gone over there every so often. Why? What relevance does he serve to this case?" Snape asked.

"Dobby belongs to the Malfoys? No wonder he was so hesitant to help us," Harry said. Before Snape could say anything, I started to explain.

"Near the start of the school year, Dobby Apparated to the Burrow to give me a warning. Said there was a plot to make terrible things happen. Couldn't tell me what it was though, which I found fishy. I thought it just would've been a joke on somebody's part, but after Filch's cat..."

"I get it. His warning was actually a warning. But the question is what is actually going on?" Snape asked.

"Whatever it is, the Malfoys likely know exactly what's going on. Maybe even Draco knows," Harry said.

"You're probably right about that, but there's no way we can prove it," I told him.

"What makes you say that? It should be easy for you to coax it out of Crabbe and Goyle, who likely know everything Malfoy knows," Harry explained.

"Because even Morgan is not immune from the repercussions that will brought on him. Interrogation with Morgan will likely not be pleasant or quiet," Snape explained.

"You'd be right. Mental interrogations would not likely work on the 2 scatter brains, so physical is the only leverage I would have. We'll have to do it more subtly than that," I said.

"Well, I wouldn't normally approve of this, but it's likely the Granger girl would think of this sooner or later," Snape said.

"Think of what?" Harry asked.

"In the Restricted Section of the Library, there's a book called 'Most Potent Potions." It holds the ingredients for the Polyjuice Potion, which you can use to transform into Crabbe and Goyle and listen to what Malfoy has to say. Unless you have a recorder, you won't be able to hold him being an accomplice to it," Snape explained, making me smile.

"I like this plan. Hermione will do a good job on the potion," I said.

"Hermione has to make the potion because Snape will be focused on the Restorative Draught, right?" Harry asked.

"Correct. I can't make the Restorative Draught and the Polyjuice. Ms. Granger follows the directions well enough to make it herself. I'll supply with the ingredients that you'll be unable to get with the school ingredients. Just make sure not to get caught," Snape explained.

"Come on, it's us remember?" Harry said with a cheeky grin. Snape faced Harry with an even look.

"It's what I'm worried about. Morgan may be a snake in a lion's mane, but as for the rest of you..." Harry opened his mouth to protest, but me and Snape gave him a bored look and he decided to keep his mouth closed. Harry was always the headstrong type.

"The problem is getting a note from a teacher to get in the restricted section. Maybe Lockhart might be dumb enough to manipulate. Hermione's more in his good books than I am, so she would be the more likely candidate to convince him," I said, making Snape's lips curve into a thin smile.

"Good thinking," he said, before looking at our progress. "That's enough. The desks are clean and we've pretty much covered everything. Get to work," Snape told us.

"Got it," Harry said, walking out. I followed him and was glad that Snape helped us formulate a plan. It was time to get to work.

* * *

A/N: Extremely short chapter, but I've got lazy since the summer started and this was more of an evaluation update. I'll see you next time.


	10. Chapter 10- Bonesless arms

A/N: No, I am not dead. No I did not abandon this story. I just took a long break from writing. Wanted to enjoy myself before I had to go back to the mind-numbing, daily process I like to call school. Only got 5 and half hours of sleep, but it's enough. Let's do this.

* * *

"Him letting us get this book only cements his idiocy. He wouldn't make it 2 seconds as a soldier," I said once Lockhart walked away from us as Hermione clutched the note in her right hand. They she looked up to him as a skilled individual only made it easier for her to suck up to Lockhart and get the note.

Hermione looked at me with an unsure look before deciding not to say anything.

"He's a brainless git. But that only helped us, so who cares?" Ron said idly.

"He is _not _a brainless git," Hermione said shrilly.

"Brainless? No. Narcissist? Definitely," I said as we continued toward the library.

"Most Potente Potions?" she repeated with a suspicious tone. Not that I could blame her. I'm sure the book had plenty of dark stuff in it. When Pince tried to take the note from Hermione, she held it in a tight grip.

"I was wondering if I could keep it," she said.

I rolled my eyes as Ron snatched the paper from her and handed to Madame Pince.

"We'll get you another autograph. Lockhart'll sign anything if it stands still long enough," Ron said, making let out a small chuckle. I wouldn't deny he was right about that.

Pince held it to the light as if trying to detect any type of forgery to the letter, but she eventually thought it legit. Hermione walked through the shelves before coming back several minutes later with a large and moldy book. I took it from her, carrying it under my arm with the title deliberately facing my body while remain in a vertical position.

Then we went to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom to look it over. Regardless of Percy catching us like last time, as long as we were more cautious, we wouldn't get caught. And people are unlike to find a restricted potion in an abandoned girls restroom.

We opened the book and I looked through the ingredients along with the other 3.

"One look at this, and I can already tell we'll need some stuff from Severus. Powdered horn of a Bicorn... Shredded Boomslang skin..." I said with a trail. "Well, this part should be easy. Parts of whoever we're turning into."

_"Excuse _me, but I am not eating anything with Crabbe's toenails in it..." Ron said sharply.

I gave him a glare to shut up and thought of something.

"Don't worry about that. You're not going," I said, while not tearing my eyes away from the book.

"What?! W-" I cut Ron off by placing a hand over his mouth roughly. He tried to snatch it off with no success. I finally removed my hand and Ron looked very moody.

"If you're wondering why, it's because when it comes to Malfoy, you don't have an ounce of subtlety in your bones. If he says something you don't like, you're not going to react well, and that's going to jeopardize us. It's better if you stay behind," I explained to him.

Ron sighed in a resigned tone.

"God, I hate it when you're right. Fine, I'll stay behind. But promise to tell me everything you find out?" he asked.

"Everything," I promised with a nod. "Bad news though- this'll take a month though."

"A _month?!" _Harry said in a quiet yell. "But... if Malfoy really is the Heir of Slytherin, he could've attacked half of the Muggles in the school by then."

"It's the only plan we've got. Well, maybe not the only one, but I'm not too sure if I can pull it off in less than a month," I said thoughtfully.

"What's the plan?" Harry asked me.

"I could make a device that allows me to take the appearance of another person. I'd have to physically make a digital construction of the person's face, which isn't easy. Luckily they all wear robes and no short sleeves, so that makes me not have to construct anything lower, saving us time. There's a lot of things to take into account though, and it might take even longer than the month the Polyjuice might take," I explained, my words coming out as soon as I think them.

"But try anyway. If everything goes bad, we'll need a backup plan," Harry told me. I nodded in confirmation.

"I'll get to work when I can. On a separated note, we got a match with Slytherin tomorrow. If the bastard really is the Heir of Slytherin, we can make him regret thinking better broom will make them better players.

* * *

After Wood's little pep talk, we walked out onto the field with a confident stride, regardless of the odds. We already knew we were better because we worked harder for this and can do a lot even without a slow broom.

As usual, when the Captains had to shake hands, Wood and Flint seemed to try to break each other's hands, but didn't even flinch from the pain they shot into each other's arms. Then we mounted our brooms, kicked off, and we were up. Regardless of the recent negative events, flying always had that rush and excitement that few things in my lifetime have actually done.

"Alright there, Scarhead?" Malfoy yelled over to Harry. Harry didn't even spare the boy a glance as his attention was focused solely on the Snitch. Then a Bludger began barreling his way over toward him, while he barely managed to dodge it. I then got back to the game at hand.

While I didn't need the broom's extra speed, it certainly was helpful in making things easier. Normally, with the 2000, I would have to cut them off by going around, but I can actually race up to them and steal the Quaffle from them. I like it.

Then I noticed something. I noticed the one of the Bludger was solely focused Harry and no one else when the Weasley twins were batting it away. I looked over to Wood and gestured for him to call a time-out. He got the message and signaled Madame Hooch to stop the game.

"Why'd you call timeout? We were winning," Wood said.

"Someone's fixed one of the Bludgers - it won't leave Harry alone. It hasn't gone for anyone else all game. The Slytherins must have done something to it," George said.

"But the Bludgers have been locked in Madam Hooch's office since our last practice, and there was nothing wrong with them then . . . . " said Wood, anxiously.

"Look, one Bludger is nothing to worry about. I can handle it. Just play the game and let me deal with the Rogue one," Harry said. I gave him a steady look.

"You sure?" I asked him. Before Harry could speak, Fred spoke up.

"Don't be thick. It'll take your head off," he said.

"Head will still be attached at the end of this game, don't you worry," Harry said reassuringly, but George angrily rounded on Wood.

"This is your fault. 'Get the Snitch or die trying.' What a stupid thing to tell him-"

"I know Harry. He would've been determined to do this regardless. Don't blame Wood," I told him as we walked back onto the field. Madame Hooch came back up to us, but I simply nodded.

The rain began to fall more heavy now and the Bludger instantly began tailing him. Gonna be hard to look for the Snitch and dodge that damn Bludger.

After a while, we pulled ahead by 3 more goals and I've seen Harry ducking and dodging more than looking for the Snitch.

"Training for the ballet, Potter?" Malfoy taunted. Curse my sensitive ass ears. But my eyesight is good enough to see that the Snitch was right next to his head, but he was too busy taunting Harry to notice it.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Marcus attempting to speed past me with the Quaffle while he thought I was distracted, but I instantly started moving and kicked the Quaffle out of his grip and jumped over his body, grabbed the Quaffle out of mid-air while my broom met my position and I landed on it. There was a loud cheer from the crowd at this move. Yeah, I liked to show off at times. Is that such a bad thing?

I heard a sharp thud on the ground and I saw that Harry had fallen to the ground, one of his arms hanging at an odd angle with his face screwed in pain. I instantly darted toward him and was at his side at an instant. Harry opened his eyes and upon seeing me, he smiled and held up the Snitch clutched in his good hand.

"Ha. Little bastard won't get the better of me," he said in an amused tone.

"That's my boy," I said in a prideful tone. He may not have my blood, but he is my son in everything but.

I could see that people came running over to check on Harry, Lockhart leading the charge.

"Oh, hell..." I said, moving my head around in disbelief. Then I noticed Colin was coming up with his camera raised. This made the situation all the worse.

"Don't worry Harry. There's a charm I've used countless times... it'll fix your arm straight away," Lockhart said.

"No. I can just have Robert fix it with a hypo. It'll only take a second," Harry said. Then I noticed Colin was clicking away with his camera. My patience wore thin.

"Back up," I said harshly, moving him back away from Harry and focused on healing Harry, but Lockhart took the opportunity heal Harry's arm. Well, 'heal' his arm. The arm went floppy like it was made of rubber.

"You idiot," I said, pushing back to where he fell onto the ground as I tested the arm.

"I can't feel anything in that arm anymore," Harry told me.

"That's because of this," I said as I bended his hand back to where him hand was touching his arm. His eyes widened at this development and he glanced at Lockhart before turning to me.

"Can you fix it?" he asked me desperately.

"Well, I didn't think I would ever find a case where a person lost all the bones in their body. Not sure if it'll work," I said, sighing.

"Well, um... that can happen sometimes. Well, the bones are not longer broken..." At that point, I snapped at Lockhart.

"Broken?! There's no bones left!" I said angrily, rounding on him. He flinched from the furious look on my face and I held him in place with a death stare that would make a dragon back down. I focused my attention on Harry, finding this more important. I injected him with a hypo in the boneless arm and I could see him give effort to try and move it, but no such luck.

"Thought so. I can't replace what's been lost. Dammit," I said, picking Harry up and carrying him toward the hospital wing. "Incompetent dumbass."

"You look pissed," Harry said idly.

"I _am _pissed. At the failure we call a Professor and Order of Merlin 3rd class," I said moodily. "I know the nurse is going to be pissed about this." And I was right.

"You should've come straight to me!" she raged, holding Harry's limp arm.

"We wouldn't have to if Lockhart had let me inject him with the hypo. Arm would've been healed in less than a second," I said while leaning on the wall with my arms crossed moodily.

"Why did Dumbledore hire him is beyond me..." Madam Pomfrey grumbled. "I can mend bones in a heartbeat, but growing them back..."

"You will be able to, won't you?" Harry asked desperately.

"Oh, I'll be able to certainly, but it'll be painful," Madam Pomfrey said grimly, throwing Harry a pair of pajamas. "You'll have to stay the night..."

Hermione drew the curtain while Ron helped him in his pajamas while I talked to the nurse.

"How long will it take to heal?" I asked.

"It'll take overnight for it to heal. It'll be ok. What is like in classes with Gilderoy?" Madam Pomfrey asked me.

"The class seem to be more about him than Defense," I said honestly.

"I was afraid of that. Anyway, he'll have to rest here. Mind if you all leave and let him rest?" she asked me.

"Yes of course," I said, before I looked at the bottle in her hand. "It's going to be a rough night for him."

"You're right about that," Madam Pomfrey said before walking back out. By then, the entire Quidditch team was around Harry's bed and they looked like he was about to party when Madam Pomfrey starting yelling. I quickly gestured for them to leave before this turned into a worse shit storm.

* * *

A/N: And that's another chapter. I just wanted an opportunity to enjoy myself, so that's my reason for the lack of updates. May not be good, but it's what it is.


	11. Chapter 11- The Dueling Club

A/N: This story should be no more than about a dozen chapters left at average. Either way, here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

I was working on my studies in the common room for the disguise mask. There was a lot to take into consideration in making this mask. Face mask lock, morphing features. Not piercing your skin to change your features. Think that would definitely not be worth using if that was the case.

Then I turned around to see Harry, Hermione, and Ron walking in.

"We've got news. Dobby came to visit me last night. He's the one who blocked us off at the train and told me that the Chamber has been opened before," Harry explained

"He wasn't lying that there'd be danger. Students and animals alike are being petrified. Hopefully Malfoy really is the Heir of Slytherin," I said with an immediate interjection from Ron.

"Hopefully? The ferret practically admitted it to us! 'You'll be next Mudbloods!'" Ron mocked.

"He may have said this, but that doesn't exactly incriminate him. Yes, he was excited to find the message, but that doesn't mean anything. He has the subtlety of a red dildo," I said, making the 3 of them look at me in confusion. "If you don't know about it, you don't need to yet. You get my point of what I meant though."

"We'll just have to wait until the potion is done. Or you finish your little project," Hermione told me.

"It depends on the research I can acquire in the near future. Until then, we stick with the Polyjuice. Did any of you visit Severus for the ingredients?" I asked them.

"Yeah. Got them this morning. They're with the Polyjuice Potion in a bag," Hermione told me.

A week later, we learned that a dueling club has been started.

"What do you reckon Slytherin's monster can duel?" Ron asked rhetorically, but he looked at the sign with interest.

"Could be very interesting. I've read a bunch of spells. Never had to opportunity to practice them," Harry noted.

"How much you want to bet Lockhart's going to be teaching the club?" I said, making Harry groan. "Just suck it up. And make an impression."

"I'll do my damndest. I just hope someone more competent will also be helping with the teaching," Harry said.

"Someone said Flitwick was a dueling champion when he was younger. Maybe it'll be him," Hermione told me.

"Better him than Lockhart. If we wanted hair care tips, we would've read his books," Ron said.

We went down to the Great Hall and like I predicted, Lockhart was walking onto the dueling stage, resplendent in robes of deep plum and accompanied by none other than Snape, wearing his usual black.

Lockhart waved an arm for silence and called ' "Gather round, gather round! Can everyone see me? Can you all hear me? Excellent!

"Now, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little dueling club, to train you all in case you ever need to defend yourselves as I myself have done on countless occasions - for full details, see my published works," Lockhart said, making me roll my eyes. It's always an attempt for publicity with this guy.

"Now, let me introduce my assistant, Professor Snape," said Lockhart, flashing a wide smile. "He tells me he knows a tiny little bit about dueling himself and has sportingly agreed to help me with a short demonstration before we begin. Now, I don't want any of you youngsters to worry - you'll still have your Potions master when I'm through with him, never fear!"

"Snape would wipe the floor with him," Harry said evenly. He knew this was fact, ad so did I. Lockhart was all bark. Snape was all bite.

Lockhart and Snape turned to face each other and bowed; at least, Lockhart did, with much twirling of his hands, whereas Snape jerked his head irritably. Then they raised their wands like swords in front of them.

"As you see, we are holding our wands in the accepted combative position," Lockhart told the silent crowd. "On the count of three, we will cast our first spells. Neither of us will be aiming to kill, of course."

"I wouldn't bet on that," Harry murmured, watching Snape baring his teeth.

"One - two - three -"

Both of them swung their wands above their heads and pointed them at their opponent; Snape cried: "Expelliarmus!" There was a dazzling flash of scarlet light and Lockhart was blasted off his feet: He flew backward off the stage, smashed into the wall, and slid down it to sprawl on the floor.

"Done in by a simple disarming charm. You've got to be kidding," I said, face palming. Hermione stood on her tiptoes, trying to get a better look.

"Do you think he's alright?" she asked.

"Who cares?" me, Harry, and Ron said at the same time.

"Well, there you have it!" he said, tottering back onto the platform. "That was a Disarming Charm - as you see, I've lost my wand - ah, thank you, Miss Brown - yes, an excellent idea to show them that, Professor Snape, but if you don't mind my saying so, it was very obvious what you were about to do. If I had wanted to stop you it would have been only too easy - however, I felt it would be instructive to let them see . . ."

Snape was looking murderous. Possibly Lockhart had noticed, because he said, "Enough demonstrating! I'm going to come amongst you now and put you all into pairs. Professor Snape, if you'd like to help me -"

They moved through the crowd, matching up partners. Lockhart teamed Neville with Justin Finch-Fletchley, but Snape reached Harry and Ron first.

"Time to split up the dream team, I think," he sneered. "Weasley, you can partner Finnigan. Potter -"

Harry moved automatically toward Hermione.

"I don't think so," said Snape, smiling coldly. "Mr. Malfoy, come over here. Let's see what you make of the famous Potter. And you, Miss Granger - you can partner Miss Bulstrode."

Malfoy strutted over, smirking. Harry didn't even acknowledge Malfoy as he made eye contact with Snape and the cold smile he had turned into a smirk. Harry smirked back and it's like those 2 were communicating telepathically. But then Snape addressed me.

"Well, we can't have the Muggle with nothing to do. Morgan, lets see what you make of a 6th year. Marcus Flint, up here. Lets see what you make of our Muggle student," Snape said, gesturing him up here.

Flint stood up and climbed onto the stage with a confident smirk on his face. I didn't even face him as I walked back to dueling distance.

"Want me to hold back?" Flint said mockingly. The other Slytherins laughed, but I disregarded them.

"If you wish," I said evenly.

"Wands at the ready!" shouted Lockhart. "When I count to three, cast your charms to disarm your opponents - only to disarm them - we don't want any accidents - one ... two ... three -"

Flint disregarded Lockhart's instructions and instantly started off with a quick Funnunculus curse, but I was already moving on three. I went into a long slide across the stage under his curse and Flint was already quickly firing off rapid stunning curses to which I rolled and used a flip to quickly get myself up. By then I was in his face.

When I was, grabbed him by the front of his robes and threw him onto the ground so hard, he was launched back in the air to which I hit him with an uppercut that launched him higher in the air before I jumped in the air, grabbed him, and threw him back down to the ground with his wand lost in the crowd during the middle of all of that.

"One mind, one body," I said, going into a karate pose with my arms aligning in a diagonal direction. The crowd began murmuring and looked impressed at my feat. Flint seemed have difficulty getting up before looking at me in a distasteful expression.

"Whatever. I held back," Flint told me, getting to his feet.

"So did I. If I wasn't, you'd be bleeding profusely on multiple wounds," I said before offering a hand to him. He rejected it and stood up himself. I knew he was going to do that, but it was good sport of me to offer.

I looked over to Harry who look absolutely bored with Draco. He was flicking his wand with pure laziness, deflecting everything he shot at him.

"Fight back Potter!" Draco said in frustration as he kept casting spell after spell.

"If you say so," Harry said just as lazy as his movements, after deflecting another one his spell and flicked his wrist which disarmed Draco instantly. What was more impressive is that he didn't even need to say the spell.

Snape went over to Flint and gestured him back to the stands. The look on his face was one of absolutely disappointment, which was one Flint did not look happy to see.

"I think Id better teach you how to block unfriendly spells," said Lockhart, standing flustered in the midst of the hall. He glanced at Snape, whose black eyes glinted, and looked quickly away. "Let's have a volunteer pair - Longbottom and Finch-Fletchley, how about you -"

"A bad idea, Professor Lockhart," said Snape, gliding over like a large and malevolent predator. More accurately, a bat. "Longbottom causes devastation with the simplest spells. We'll be sending what's left of Finch-Fletchley up to the hospital wing in a matchbox." Neville's round, pink face went pinker. "How about Malfoy and Potter?" said Snape with a twisted smile.

"Excellent idea!" said Lockhart, gesturing Harry and Malfoy into the middle of the hall as the crowd backed away to give them room.

Harry ignored Lockhart, who tried to give him advice on what to do. Harry and Draco faced each other and with their wands in front of their face.

"Scared, Potter?" Draco asked Harry.

"Shaking," Harry said in a deadpan voice. They then backed up off of each other and prepared to face each other.

Lockhart started counting down, but Malfoy started on 2. He quickly raised his wand and bellowed, "Serpensortia!"

The end of his wand exploded. Harry watched as a long black snake shot out of it, fell heavily onto the floor between them, and raised itself, ready to strike. There were screams as the crowd backed swiftly away, clearing the floor.

"Don't move, Potter," said Snape lazily. "I'll get rid of it ...

"Allow me!" shouted Lockhart. He brandished his wand at the snake and there was a loud bang; the snake, instead of vanishing, flew ten feet into the air and fell back to the floor with a loud smack. Enraged, hissing furiously, it slithered straight toward Justin Finch-Fletchley and raised itself again, fangs exposed, poised to strike.

Harry walked toward the snake with a confident stride and spoke in a hissing voice that I'm sure was Parseltongue. I looked at Harry with a more curious look than before. I never heard him mention this particular trait.

"What do you think you're playing at?" he shouted, and before Harry could say anything, Justin had turned and stormed out of the hall.

Snape stepped forward, waved his wand, and the snake vanished in a small puff of black smoke. Snape looked at Harry curiously who looked back at him evenly. Ron attempted to escort Harry outside of the Hall, but Harry simply shrugged his hand off.

"I know I'm a Parselmouth. I'm not ashamed of it," he said evenly. A bunch of whispers sprung out among the Hall, and Harry didn't even care as he decided it better to walk out.

We headed back to the common room and Ron got right down to the nitty gritty.

"Why didn't you tell us you were a Parselmouth?" he damn near demanded. Harry simply raised an eyebrow at him.

"Since when would it come up in a conversation? And it's not that important," he said.

"That's not how everyone else will think," Hermione said.

"Everyone will probably think I'm Slytherin's Heir because I speak Parseltongue. Yeah, I got it. Dumbasses," Harry said, his tone pissed off.

"Prepare for people to be afraid of you," I told him.

"If they want to do that, that's their choice," Harry said evenly.

"I hope you don't plan on acting like things are going to be all well and good after this," I told him. The 3 of them looked at me confused.

"What do you mean by that? If Malfoy really is the Heir of Slytherin and he gets caught, they'll know it wasn't Harry. It'll be fine," Ron said, making me face palm.

"They're scared. They're not thinking straight," Harry said.

"Not thinking straight? Your first year here, they damn near worshipped the ground you walked on. Now when things get tough, they want to turn their backs on you. Don't act like you're friendly with them. After this, when they tell you they're sorry, tell them to piss off. And I guarantee you that'll happen. If they'll turn your backs on you now, they'll turn your backs on you later. Don't give them the opportunity," I explained to him.

"I mean... are you sure?" Harry asked me.

"Stick to the people who believe you. Those are the people who'll be by your side through thick and thin. But tell the fake fan boys and girls to just piss off," I told him. "You really want them to turn your back on you again?" Harry's face seem to harden and his face seemed to come of one of understanding.

"You're right. They are being fake. Acting like nothing happened would be weak I suppose," Harry said.

"It's not being weak. It's being forgiving," Hermione said, making me hate how innocent she sounded. I believed in the real world, and forgiving people easily was foolish. Not since...

"You ok?" Harry asked, looking at me in concern. I shook my head and got back to the task at hand.

"I'm sorry. I trailed off there," I said.

"Well, you looked... haunted. Did you remember something terrible?" Hermione asked me.

"It's nothing. But just remember what I said," I told him. "But for now, let's focus on making the Polyjuice and keeping our heads down."

* * *

A/N: There's a difference you'll see. Remember at the end of the book when Harry acts like nothing happen after damn near everyone shunned him? That bothers me. But we're going to change that.


	12. Chapter 12- TM Riddle

A/N: Now we're finally using the Polyjuice in the dorm. Since I was uniformed of recent events about Nearly Headless Nick, that part won't be included. Anyway, lets continue.

* * *

Now because of the recent demise of Nearly Headless Nick and Justin Finch Fletchley, people were now believing that it was some kind of creature that was behind these attacks, to which I could agree with. Any spells that a wizard or which could cast would just go right through him. No way it would be caused by a person. Sadly, some idiots didn't realize Harry couldn't have done this. Now they believe that Harry was controlling the monster. Of course, Fred and George found this funny. Therefore, it was made into a big joke.

"Make way for the Heir of Slytherin," they both shouted down the corridor in front of Harry. "Seriously evil wizard coming through." I had to stifle a laugh at how exaggerated they both were acting. Percy, didn't find funny though. And I thought I had the worse sense of humor.

"It is not a laughing matter," he said to them coldly.

"Oh, get out of the way Percy," Fred said. "Harry's in a hurry."

"Yeah, he's off to the Chamber of Secrets for a cup of tea with his fanged servant," George said, chuckling. To this I started laughing silently at this while shaking my head. These 2 could make a funeral happy.

* * *

After the Christmas Feast, we then began preparing our plan to get the last thing we needed. Crabbe and Goyle's hairs.

"Crabbe and Goyle pig out longer at the feast than anyone else. This feast should be no exception. We can catch them in the Hall when they're heading back to the common room, knock them out, stuff them in a closet, and steal some hairs off them," I explained to everyone.

"How long can you guarantee they'll be out?" Hermione asked me.

"At the least? I give us about 3 hours. Plenty of time. I'm going to hate having to listen to Malfoy go on about how much he hates us and how I should go back to where I came from and all that bullshit," I said moodily.

"Me too. But we'll grit our teeth," Harry said in a determined voice.

"I wouldn't fancy having to taste something that came from Crabbe or Goyle," Ron said. "I wouldn't be surprised if it tastes like pure bogies."

"Don't jinx it Ron," I said, my eyes flying to Crabbe and Goyle rising to their feet and grabbing as many cakes as they could on the way out. "That's our cue. Harry, follow me. Ron, you ought to head back to the common room. Hermione, just wait for us in the bathroom."

"Gotcha," Ron said, getting up with Hermione and walking out.

"Let's go," I said, nudging Harry before getting up and walking out of the Hall. Harry followed behind me and I gestured him to go behind a suit of armor.

We hurried behind it before Crabbe and Goyle left the Hall. When they walked past, me and Harry snuck up behind Crabbe and Goyle before swiftly striking them in the neck and knocking them to the floor instantly.

"Nice work. So you have learned," I said, patting him on the back in a proud manner. Harry smiled.

"I learned from the best of the best. Now lets get them in the closet," he said after plucking hairs and shoes from both of them. I picked them up with one hand and carried them each on their shoulders before throwing them in the closet and closing the door.

We then headed toward Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and went into separate stalls to change out of our original robes, which left us completely nude.

"Hermione we got the hairs. And before you-"

Before Harry could finish his sentence, Hermione had opened the door and went a deep red at the sight of us both naked.

"Maybe we should've mentioned this first," I said calmly as soon as Hermione immediately went back into the stalls and tossed the robes over the door.

"Maybe we should've," Harry said, just as bright a red as Hermione had been. "How are you unfazed by that?"

"You're both way to young for me too be embarrassed in the first place. Even then, I still wouldn't care, because after you've killed people in more ways than you can count, it's kind of hard to be shy about anything really," I told him in an even voice.

"Lucky you," Harry said as he changed into Goyle's robes. I began to changing into Crabbe's robes and they were a little too tight for me. It's the price you pay for being buff as hell. Though I'm amazed I could get them on at all.

"We're clothed. You can open the door," Harry told Hermione.

She opened the door, changed into Millicent's robe already. Their robes fit Harry and Hermione like they were gigantic Christmas sacks. It was a little comical to honest.

Hermione then handed us glasses filled with a mud-like substance.

"Add the hairs," she told us. I dropped Crabbe's hair in mine and it turned into a dark, murky brown. Goyle's was worse. It looked like straight boogers. I shook my head, knowing Ron had jinxed Harry.

"Drink up," Hermione said, downing hers. I followed right after her and downed mine in one big gulp. It tasted like my mom's first attempt at cabbage. (Don't ask)

"I think I'm going to be sick," Hermione said, running into a stall quickly.

Harry suddenly dropped his glass while going into a coughing fit. I dropped my glass as well and felt like my insides had snakes squirming around in them.

Next, my skin began to bubble like boiled water before beginning to morph into Crabbe, which was very unsettling. Then it stopped.

I knew the transformation had settled in, and I could tell. I couldn't move nowhere near as fast as I used to be, nor was I as strong. Even though my mind was the same, I didn't feel as smart either. This is what it's like to be Crabbe. I miss my old body already.

"How do you even manage to stay in the shape that you do?" Harry asked me in Goyle's low, raspy voice. "You were in Crabbe's robes, and even then the robes were too tight for you. I could tell.

"Quite simply put, grueling training regimens along with muscle, neural, and bone strengtheners for extra body growth and body density. This way, my muscles and bones are so dense and strong that even a high powered sniper round can barely pierce the skin. A knife puts a scrape that I would get if I scratched my fingernails on it. Though magic is a rogue element, and I have no idea how much damage the spell would do," I explained to him, which sounded outright weird in Crabbe's grunting voice. It sounded... intelligent. Which was unnerving.

"Weird to hear Crabbe say it, but whatever. Hermione, you coming?" Harry said as we both began putting on Crabbe and Goyle's shoes. They stunk, which was to be expected, but these fools couldn't clean themselves for once?

"I - I don't think I'm going to come after all. You go on without me," Hermione said in a high-pitched voice. That was strange. Millicent Bulstrode had more testosterone than some males.

But I had to get back to the matter at hand. I placed a hand on Harry's shoulder to get his attention away from Hermione.

"We need to go. Our hour's running down," I said, walking out of the bathroom. I looked back at Harry who seemed to hesitant, but willing.

"Do you think something went bad?" Harry asked me.

"I_ know_ something went bad. But if it was something deadly, she would've let us know. Just stay focused. Just act like you're devoid of a brain when we get around Malfoy. Pay no attention to anyone unless they address you. And when they do, give them a blank look," I explained to Harry.

"You sure know a lot about them," Harry told me.

"I always survey my opponents. I remember every little detail in case it comes in handy. It's why I'm a master of disguise. And that's not a brag. It's a fact," I told Harry without adjusting the look on my face as we walked through the corridor.

We had no idea where the Slytherin common rooms and Harry noticed a girl with curly hair emerging from an entrance.

"Maybe we can ask her," he said pointing. I almost face palmed if it wasn't so out of character for Crabbe.

"Look at her House emblem," I told Harry. He noticed it was a Ravenclaw emblem and immediately went silent in embarrassment.

We continued forward and was hoping the figure emerging from the corridor was a Slytherin. Bad luck. It was Percy.

He immediately spotted us and addressed us in an commanding tone.

"Why are you not in your dormitories? It's not safe to go wandering around dark corridors these days," he told us sternly.

"You are," I told him in a challenging grunt.

"I," Percy said, drawing himself up. "am a prefect. Nothing's about to attack me."

The real Crabbe would have nothing to say to that, so I remained silent.

"It's Crabbe, isn't it?" Percy asked me, before someone called out to 'us.'

"There you are," Draco Malfoy drawled out to us. "Have you two been pigging out in the Great Hall all this time? I've been looking for you."

Malfoy then glanced witheringly at Percy. Me and Harry immediately went to his side as if that was our cue and began to stare at Percy with a defiant facial expression.

"And what are you doing down here, Weasley?" he sneered.

Percy looked outraged.

"You want to show a bit more respect to a school prefect!" he said. "I don't like your attitude!"

Malfoy sneered and motioned for us to follow him. We hurried after Malfoy, who said as we turned the next passageway, "That Peter Weasley-"

"What?" Harry said in a lost grunt.

"I've noticed him sneaking around a lot lately. A I bet I know what he's up to. He think he's going to catch Slytherin's heir single-handed."

Me and Harry gave off 2 short chuckles. It's all they would likely have the brain capacity to do.

Malfoy stopped at a stretch of bare, damp stone wall. I'm guessing this was the entrance to the common room.

"What's the new password again?" he asked me.

"Uhhh..." I said, lost as Crabbe would normally sound. Only this time, it was genuine. I only had a guess as to what possible passwords were, but they were only guesses.

"Oh, yeah - Pureblood!" Malfoy exclaimed, not listening to me and a stone door concealed in the wall slid open. Malfoy marched through it, us following while I shook my head behind Malfoy's back. That's one guess that would've been right. Now we could finally get to the questioning.

The Slytherin common actually... wasn't all that bad. It had a low, underground room with rough stone walls and round, greenish lamps hanging from the ceiling by chains. A fire was crackling under a carved mantelpiece and several Slytherin's were hiding behind high-backed chairs. I'm sure if I wouldn't hospitalize every Slytherin here, the Hat would've put me here, which perhaps, would not have been all that bad. To be honest, I valued everything the Houses had to offer. Knowledge and wisdom. Loyalty and determination. Bravery and chivalry. Cunning and ambition. The Hat did see me as a potential candidate for every House except Hufflepuff.

"I can't stand the Weasleys. I can't believe the gall of Arthur Weasley. He loves Muggles so much, he ought to snap his wand and go join them. Even the actual Muggle acts more wizard than him. What a disgrace," Malfoy said, shaking his head in disgust. The guy was so prejudiced, it was ridiculous. But we ignored his jibe at the Weasleys and made our faces into an upset expression.

"I'm surprised the Daily Prophet hasn't reported all these attacks yet," he went on thoughtfully. "I suppose Dumbledore's trying to hush it all up. He'll be sacked if he doesn't stop soon. Father's always said old Dumbledore's the worst thing that's ever happened to this place. He loves Muggle-borns. A decent headmaster would never let slime like that Creevey in."

Malfoy started taking pictures with an imaginary camera and did a cruel but accurate impression of Colin: "'Potter, can I have your picture, Potter? Can I have your autograph? Can I lick your shoes, please, Potter?"'

I laughed genuinely for the first time in here. That was actually pretty damn funny. Regardless of whether he didn't deserve to be teased like this, he was too damn clingy to Harry for his own good. But then Malfoy suddenly changed the subject.

"Saint Potter, the Mudbloods' friend," said Malfoy slowly. "He's another one with no proper wizard feeling, or he wouldn't go around with that jumped up Granger Mudblood. And people think he's Slytherin's heir!"

We and Harry sat here waiting for him to say it...

"I wish I knew who it was," Malfoy said petulantly. "I could help them." Dammit. Dead end here.

"You must have some idea who's behind it all..." Harry said.

"You know I haven't, Goyle, how many times do I have to tell you?" Malfoy snapped. "And Father won't tell me anything about the last time the Chamber was opened either. Of course, it was fifty years ago, so it was before his time, but he knows all about it, and he says that it was all kept quiet and it'll look suspicious if I know too much about it. But I know one thing - last time the Chamber of Secrets was opened, a Mudblood died. So I bet it's a matter of time before one of them is killed this time ... I hope it's Granger," he said with relish.

I saw that Harry clenched his fists and was severely restraining himself from snapping Malfoy's neck. I nudged him to snap out of it.

"Do you know if the person who opened the Chamber last time was caught?" I asked him.

"Oh, yeah ... whoever it was expelled," Malfoy said. "They're probably still in Azkaban."

"Azkaban?" said Harry, puzzled.

"Azkaban - the wizard prison, Goyle," said Malfoy, looking at him in disbelief "Honestly, if you were any slower, you'd be going backward."

I had to restrain myself from laughing on that one. Malfoy's a lot funnier when he's not actually trying or insulting us. Which is weird.

"Father says to keep my head down and let the Heir of Slytherin get on with it. He says the school needs ridding of all the Mudblood filth, but not to get mixed up in it. Of course, he's got a lot on his plate at the moment. You know the Ministry of Magic raided our manor last week?"

Harry tried to force Goyle's dull face into a look of concern, which looked sort of half-assed, but it was good enough for Malfoy.

"Yeah. . ." Malfoy said. "Luckily, they didn't find much. Father's got some very valuable Dark Arts stuff. But luckily, we've got our own secret chamber under the drawing-room floor -"

I suddenly gripped Harry's arm and mouthed the word 'Scar' to him. Our hour was obviously up and we needed to go. NOW.

Without a word, we rushed out of the common room. He would never suspect us of making Polyjuice Potion to disguise ourselves as Crabbe and Goyle. Though we got the info we wanted. Or rather, info weren't exactly hoping for.

"Well, it wasn't a complete waste of time," Harry said, closing the bathroom door behind us. "I know we still haven't found out who's doing the attacks, but whatever's under the Malfoys' drawing room, I'm sure the Ministry will be very happy to know."

"We'll tell Ron to write his dad. But for now, we need to get to bed,. Hermione? You still here?" I called out.

"Go away!" Hermione squeaked. I frowned. This did not sound good. But Moaning Myrtle had floated down with a happy look on her face.

"Ooooooh, wait till you see," she said. "It's awful-"

They heard the lock slide back and Hermione emerged, sobbing, her robes pulled up over her head.

"What's the matter?" I asked in a concerned tone. "Did you get an animal hair?"

"Why would an animal hair matter?" Harry asked me.

I grabbed Hermione's robes off her head and it revealed that Hermione had gone undergone a cat transformation.

"This is why!" Hermione exclaimed in a hysterical voice. "It was a c-cat hair!" M-Millicent Bulstrode m-must have a cat! And the p-potion isn't supposed to be used for animal transformations!"

"Oh..." Harry trailed off.

"You'll be teased something dreadful," said Myrtle happily.

"You need to shut the hell up," Harry snapped at Myrtle, making her float off, wailing. "It's okay, Hermione. We'll take you up to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey never asks too many questions..."

"This is a different situation. I'm sure none of her students have shown up being part cat," I told him.

"You hold a point there, but hopefully we this will not be the case. Come on Hermione," Harry said in a comforting tone, placing an arm around her shoulder and leading her out of the bathroom. What a day.

* * *

A/N: Think we're done? Nope. Gonna run this chapter over longer. You're welcome.

* * *

Hermione was still in the hospital wing for several weeks. People thought she had been attacked, which wasn't unlikely considering everything that had happened, but it didn't help that Madam Pomfrey had drawn up the curtains around her, which kind of solidified everyone's theory.

We went to visit her every evening. When the new term started, we brought her each day's homework.

"If I'd sprouted whiskers, I'd take a break from work," said Ron, tipping a stack of books onto Hermione's bedside table one evening.

"Of course you would," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Don't be silly, Ron, I've got to keep up," said Hermione briskly. Her spirits were greatly improved by the fact that all the hair had gone from her face and her eyes were turning slowly back to brown. "I don't suppose you've got any new leads?" she added in a whisper, so that Madam Pomfrey couldn't hear her.

"Nothing," said Harry gloomily.

"I was so sure it was Malfoy," said Ron, for about the hundredth time.

"We get it. You were so sure. What's that?" I asked Hermione. spotting something gold sticking out from under her pillow.

"Just a get well card," said Hermione hastily, trying to poke it out of sight, but Ron was too quick for her. He pulled it out, flicked it open, and read aloud:

"To Miss Granger, wishing you a speedy recovery, from your concerned teacher, Professor Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League, and five-time winner of Witch Weekly's Most-Charming-Smile Award. "

Ron looked up at Hermione, disgusted.

"You sleep with this under your pillow?" he accused.

"I know you admire him, but you should know he's a narcissist asshole," I told her.

"That's because his feats are plenty impressive to admire," Hermione defended.

"And we've seen that kind of skill, when?" I asked her.

But Hermione was spared answering by Madam Pomfrey sweeping over with her evening dose of medicine.

"Is Lockhart the smarmiest bloke you've ever met, or what?" Ron said to us as we left the hospital wing and started up the stairs toward Gryffindor Tower. We had so much homework from Snape that it would take us years to finish it. At least it is when you're not Harry and me. Harry had been diligent with his training, so I did his homework for him after I finished it in a few days. But while we were relaxing, we heard an angry outburst from the floor above reached their ears.

"That's Filch," Harry muttered as we hurried up the stairs and paused, out of sight, listening hard.

"Wonder what the hell's wrong with him now?" I asked.

"You don't think someone else's been attacked?" said Ron tensely.

"Dunno," I said worriedly.

We stood still and silent, our heads inclined toward Flich's voice, which sounded quite hysterical.

"...even more work for me! Mopping all night, like I haven't got enough to do! No, this is the final straw, I'm going to Dumbledore -"

His footsteps receded along the out-of-sight corridor and we heard him slam a door. We decided to trace where he had been yelling.

Filch had clearly been manning his usual lookout post: The spot where Mrs. Norris had been attacked. Now we know what Filch was yelling about. A great flood of water stretched over half the corridor, and it looked as though it was still seeping from under the door of Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Now that Filch had stopped shouting, we could hear Myrtle's wails echoing off the bathroom walls.

"Now what's up with her?" said Ron.

"Only one way to find out," I said, walking inside the bathroom slowly.

Moaning Myrtle was crying, if possible, louder and harder than ever before. She seemed to be hiding down her usual toilet. It was dark in the bathroom because the candles had been extinguished in the great rush of water that had left both walls and floor soaking wet.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked her.

"What?" Myrtle said, turning around and facing us. "Come to throw something else at me?"

"Why would we through something at you? I could think of more pointless things to do with my time," I said dryly.

"Don't ask me," Myrtle shouted, emerging with a wave of yet more water, which splashed onto the already sopping floor. "Here I am, minding my own business, and someone thinks it's funny to throw a book at me..."

"But it can't hurt you if someone throws something at you," said Harry, reasonably. "I mean, it'd just go right through you, wouldn't it?"

He had said the wrong thing. Myrtle puffed herself up and shrieked, "Let's all throw books at Myrtle, because she can't feel it! Ten points if you can get it through her stomach! Fifty points if it goes through her head! Well, ha, ha, ha! What a lovely game, I don't think!"

"You are the most oversensitive person I have ever met. And trust me, I've met quite a few of them," I told her in a disbelieving voice. "Someone obviously wanted to get rid of that book. Where is it?"

"It's over there, it got washed out..." Myrtle said, pointing under the sink. I went to grab it, but Ron grabbed my shoulder.

"Are you crazy?" said Ron. "It could be dangerous."

"Dangerous?" Harry said, laughing. "Come off it, how could it be dangerous?"

"There are cursed books out there, which could explain why someone would want to get rid of it, but we can't be sure," I said, putting on dragon-hide gloves. They were magically resistant to most items in exchange for being respectively expensive.

"Looks like I'm normal for now. Let's take it back to the common room and take a closer look at it," I said, shaking some of the water out of it and walking back to the common room. As we walked, I turned the book over, looking for anything that would help us find out who owns it.

"T.M. Riddle," I read aloud.

"I know that name ... T. M. Riddle got an award for special services to the school fifty years ago," Ron told us.

"How do you know that?" I asked him.

"Because Filch made me polish his shield about fifty times in detention," said Ron resentfully. "If you'd wiped slime off a name for an hour, you'd remember it, too."

"I'm sure we would. But that this makes it strange as to why someone tried to flush his diary down a toilet," I said, flipping through the pages. "There's nothing in here. Not a damn thing."

"I wonder why someone wanted to flush it away?" Ron said curiously.

"Your guess is as good as mine at this point. But let's keep it. Might be useful," I said.

"He must've been Muggle-born," said Harry thoughtfully. "To have bought a diary from Vauxhall Road..."

"Or Half-Blood raised Muggle," I added.

As soon as Hermione was out of the hospital wing, minus her cat features, we showed her the diary.

"Oooh, it might have hidden powers," said Hermione enthusiastically, taking the diary and looking at it closely.

"If it has, it's hiding them very well," said Ron. "Maybe it's shy. I don't know why you don't chuck it, Harry."

"Because what's written in it may be hidden. And if we can figure out how to get it open, we can find out what happened the last time the Chamber was opened," I reasoned.

"How do you figure that?" Ron asked.

"Because Riddle did get an award _50 years_ _ago._ And the Chamber was opened _50 years ago._ Maybe the award was given to him because he caught the Heir of Slytherin," I deduced.

"There's a minor chance that you may be right, but we have to figure out how to find out what was written in his diary first," Harry said.

But Hermione was pulling her wand out of her bag.

"It might be invisible ink!" she whispered.

She tapped the diary three times and said, "Aparecium!"

Nothing happened. Undaunted, Hermione shoved her hand back into her bag and pulled out what appeared to be a bright red eraser.

"It's a Revealer, I got it in Diagon Alley," she said.

She rubbed hard on January first. Nothing happened.

"I'm telling you, there's nothing to find in there," Ron said. "Riddle just got a diary for Christmas and couldn't be bothered filling it in."

"Then explain why someone wanted to throw it down a toilet then. Now, there's something about this diary that someone didn't want us to see. And we're going to figure out what it," I told him, picking the book back up.

Harry was determined to find out more about Riddle, and so was I for that matter. So the next day at break, we headed for the trophy room to examine Riddle's special award, accompanied by an interested Hermione and a thoroughly unconvinced Ron, who told them he'd seen enough of the trophy room to last him a lifetime. I rolled my eyes, at his negative attitude.

Riddle's burnished gold shield was tucked away in a corner cabinet. It didn't carry details of why it had been given to him ("Good thing, too, or it'd be even bigger and I'd still be polishing it," Ron said, to which I rolled my eyes). However, we did find Riddle's name on an old Medal for Magical Merit, and on a list of old Head Boys.

"He sounds like Percy," said Ron, wrinkling his nose in disgust. "Prefect, Head Boy... probably top of every class -"

"You say that like it's a bad thing," said Hermione in a slightly hurt voice.

"It's not. He's upset because that's probably not going to be him," I said, my patience wearing thin of Ron's attitude.

I had likely hit a nerve with Ron, because he didn't want to speak with me for the rest of the day. But it was true. He seemed to resent anything that represented achievement and glory through hard work. Will he ever realize that he can do the same if he, I don't know..._ tried?!_

Inside the castle, the mood had grown more hopeful. There had been no more attacks since those on Justin and Nearly Headless Nick, and Madam Pomfrey was pleased to report that the Mandrakes were becoming moody and secretive, meaning that they were fast leaving childhood.

"The moment their acne clears up, they'll be ready for repotting again," we heard her telling Filch kindly one afternoon. "And after that, it won't be long until we're cutting them up and stewing them. You'll have Mrs. Norris back in no time."

Perhaps the Heir of Slytherin had lost his or her nerve what with it getting riskier and riskier to open the Chamber of Secrets, with the school so alert and suspicious. Perhaps the monster, whatever it was, was even now settling itself down to hibernate for another fifty years, which I hoped to God was correct.

Ernie Macmillan didn't take this cheerful view. He was still convinced that Harry was the guilty one, that he had "given himself away" at the Dueling Club, which made me want to break his legs, but given that would lose a bunch of points for us and give me pointless detentions, it was decided that it wasn't a very good idea.

Peeves wasn't helping matters. He kept popping up in the crowded corridors singing "Oh, Potter, you rotter . . ." now with a dance routine to match. I took the liberty of shooting him on sight. After 3 bullet holes which weren't fatal, but painful, he learned to knock off his routine and steer clear of Harry whenever I was near.

I heard from Harry that Lockhart seemed to think he himself had made the attacks stop. Harry overheard him telling Professor McGonagall while the Gryffindors were lining up for Transfiguration. He also had an idea for a morale booster, which what I dreaded what he had planned.

His 'morale booster' happened on Valentine's Day. When we walked down for breakfast that morning, I was horrified by what I saw.

There was so much pink, I thought I would end up vomiting. The walls were all covered with large, lurid pink flowers. Worse than that was the heart-shaped confetti was falling from the pale blue ceiling and getting all in my food, which I did not like. Ron was looking sick, Hermione giggly.

"What's going on?" Harry asked us when he finally arrived to breakfast.

Ron pointed to the teachers' table, apparently too disgusted to speak. Lockhart, wearing lurid pink robes to match the decorations, was waving for silence. The teachers on either side of him were looking stony-faced. I could see a muscle going in Professor McGonagall's cheek while Snape looked as though someone had just fed him a large beaker of Skele-Gro.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Lockhart shouted. "And may I thank the forty-six people who have so far sent me cards! Yes, I have taken the liberty of arranging this little surprise for you all - and it doesn't end here!"

Lockhart clapped his hands and through the doors to the entrance hall marched a dozen surly-looking dwarfs. Not just any dwarfs, however. Lockhart had them all wearing golden wings and carrying harps.

"My friendly, card-carrying cupids!" beamed Lockhart. "They will be roving around the school today delivering your valentines! And the fun doesn't stop here! I'm sure my colleagues will want to enter into the spirit of the occasion! Why not ask Professor Snape to show you how to whip up a Love Potion! And while you're at it, Professor Flitwick knows more about Entrancing Enchantments than any wizard I've ever met, the sly old dog!"

Professor Flitwick buried his face in his hands. Snape looked as if he would show you how to make poison before showing you how to make a love potion.

Valentines began showing up all over classrooms, much to the annoyance of teachers. Much to my horror, some began showing up to me. For once in my life, I was embarrassed by what some of them said.

"If you speak of any of those valentines to me, I will break all of your legs," I threatened all of Transfiguration class once it was over before walking out. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had shit-faced grins on their faces when we walked out.

"Don't you three start," I snapped at them.

"Don't worry we won't. Especially from how bad some of them were," Hermione told us.

"Who would've thought some students would've sent you valentines. About half of the school is scared of you," Ron told me.

"I know. There was a point to that so I didn't end up in shitty situations like that," I told him moodily.

"I figured that. But some people find you a delicious milk chocolate..."

I covered Harry's mouth up quickly all while I was blushing horribly. Ron and Hermione were laughing like crazy at my mortification.

"DON'T. Just don't," I said, letting go of his mouth and walking down the halls.

Paybacks are a bitch once Harry eventually got a valentine in front of a bunch of first years, including Ginny. Worse than that, Malfoy was also approaching the area we were in to listen to Harry's valentine.

Harry did everything he could to get away, but who knew gnomes had iron grips?

Everyone in the hallway was laughing, and Harry did his best to laugh along with everyone else. Which was faker than Nikki Minaj.(I'm sorry. I had to)

"I don't think Potter liked your valentine much!" Malfoy yelled to Ginny.

Ginny covered her face with her hands and ran into class. Ron pulled out his wand, but Harry grabbed it and shook his head, giving him the impression that it wasn't worth it.

* * *

"It was Hagrid. Hagrid opened the Chamber of Secrets fifty years ago," Harry told us.

"No. I can't believe this. Not at all," I said, shaking my head.

"It's what Riddle showed me, and he's the one who stopped the Heir of Slytherin 50 years ago," Harry said.

"Hagrid is loyal to Dumbledore no matter what. There's no way he'd release the monster again. Hagrid knows that this could lead to another death. No, it doesn't make sense. I'd sooner believe Riddle himself did it," I explained to Harry.

"Now hold on right there. The attacks stopped right after Hagrid was caught. How would Riddle be a factor in this?" Ron asked.

"If the attacks stopped right after Hagrid was convicted, there are only one of two ways that could've happened. If it actually was Hagrid, which I doubt. Or if Riddle himself was behind the attacks and needed someone to pin it on. Hagrid being a likely candidate because of his fascination of particularly dangerous creatures," I explained.

"That's half-assed and you know it," Ron told me.

"How about we just ask Hagrid instead of beating around the bush?" Hermione suggested.

"That'd be a cheerful visit," Ron said. "'Hello, Hagrid. Tell us, have you been setting anything mad and hairy loose in the castle lately?"'

"Let's just be direct. Hagrid was obviously involved, so we need to question him," I told everyone.

In the end, we all agreed to question Hagrid. But this needed to be done with discretion, so we would go at night.

The time had come to choose their subjects for the third year, a matter that everyone except Ron was taking seriously.

"It could affect our whole future," Hermione told us as we pored over lists of new subjects, marking them with checks.

"Ancient Runes sounds nice," Harry pondered.

"It is. I love the class, but unfortunately, I learn too quick to have anymore fun with it," I told Harry gloomily.

"Divination and Care of Magical Creatures seem like the easiest out of the bunch," Ron noted.

"Yeah, And also the least useful out of the bunch to use. Harry, if I were you, I'd go with Runes and Arithmancy. At least those you can use to some degree when it comes to a fight," I told him.

"You're really going to listen to the most paranoid person ever?" Ron asked me. I had enough of this guys shit.

"You know what? I'm fucking sick of you. Whenever it comes to what's easier and what's harder, but more rewarding, you always go with what's easiest. And I cannot fucking stand it. The only reason I'm suggesting these classes is because I want him to succeed. Become the best he can be. But you don't care about that, do you?" I snapped at him, my tone growing more and more angry. "I'm glad he met Hermione first, because if he didn't, it would just be a fucking waste of potential with him following your lousy ass. Harry, YOU choose what you want to select. Ron, just shut the hell up!"

There was a loud silence following my words. My face was a perfect image of pissed off. Ron could not make eye contact with me, but as he looked down, I could tell he was angry as well.

"What? Did I hit a nerve? Suck it up, you unmotivated douchebag," I told him. I then stormed off. Man, I'm afraid to think how unprepared Harry would've been when Voldemort returned if I didn't show up. But no time to dwell on that now. I sincerely hope I was right about Hagrid and he's not Slytherin's Heir. Guess I would have to wait until tonight to find out.

* * *

A/N: NOW I'm finished with this chapter. Over 6500 words. So there's a long chapter for everyone who likes this sort of thing. Hope you all joined. P.S: This story might end up Ron bashing throughout a lot of moments, but that's because I can't understand how volatile his attitude is a lot times. Plus he's generally unmotivated, lazy, and he seemingly encourages Harry to be the same way. I think he would've been a lot more prepared for the war if Hermione had a chance to make an impression on him first rather than Ron.


	13. Chapter 13- Spiders and Petrification

A/N: Now we're ready to continue. I'll cover all the way to the spiders in the Forbidden Forest in this chapter, so it'll be extensive. Also note that I will be mixing some of the unique movie events along with the book.

* * *

"What happened?" I asked Harry. All of Gryffindor Tower had been trashed while we were all gone.

"Someone trashed the room and stole Riddle's diary. It had to be either a Gryffindor or a teacher. No one else knows our password," Harry explained.

"You're right. Have you touched anything in here?" I asked Harry.

"I went through some of the destroyed stuff here, but only in that section," Harry said, gesturing his arm in a general area.

"Get out for the time being. I need to set up a crime scene to find out who did this," I said gruffly. Harry nodded and left the room.

I had upgraded my AS goggles into a contact form. Which means I didn't have to put anything on to use it. All I needed to do was leave them on.

I activated the scanning mode before noticing a pair of footprints that went all over place in a frantic fashion, so I scanned the footprints on that.

_"These footprints are a likely match to whoever did this, but it's not the size of an adult. No adult did this. It had to be a student,"_ I noted in my mind.

I then scanned around the room for items that hadn't been touched by Harry. I was able to find fingerprints, but I had no matches for any wizards or witches. That made this all the more difficult. It's narrowed down to a young wizard or witch in Gryffindor. Probably in first, second, or third year.

I looked around for a little bit until I noticed sweat on the ground. And I doubt Harry would've been sweating when he got here. I scanned it and noticed something unique.

_"This sweat matches perspiration on a female. The size and consistency of the sweat is too little to match a male,"_ I also noted. I think that was all to examine in here. I then walked out of the room and Harry was already waiting for me alongside Hermione and Ron.

"Well?" Harry asked me.

"After scanning the room, it couldn't have been an adult who did this. The frantic tracks around the room are too small to match an adult. It was definitely a kid in their first, second, or third year," I explained.

"You're saying a kid did this? No way," Ron said, shaking his head.

"Had to be. No way would an adult fit in shoes of that size. Also, another thing. It had to be in a female based on the perspiration on the ground. Based on the fact that there was perspiration in the first place, the person who did this was very much nervous," I deduced.

"So, it's someone it's a low year in Gryffindor who's a girl?" Harry asked me.

"Yup. But we need to focus on Hagrid right now," I said.

"What about Riddle's diary?" Hermione asked me.

"We'll worry about it after tomorrow. Tonight we question Hagrid about the Heir of Slytherin," I said, getting a bad feeling in my gut. I walked toward the castle, preparing for the Quidditch game. Hopefully it would easy my apprehensions somewhat.

* * *

I cracked my knuckles and flexed my shoulders to ease them of the tension in them.

"You alright?" Wood asked me.

"I've got a bad feeling in my gut," I said.

"We're the best bloody team around here. Why do you have a bad feeling?" Wood asked in a very chipper mood. Sometimes, I wish I could be that relaxed.

"Not the game. Just in general. Maybe this game will take my mind of things," I said, grabbing my Nimbus 2001 and heading off toward the field.

We had warmed up for the match and were ready to kick off from the ground when Professor McGonagall came striding across the field with a large megaphone, half running. The feeling in my gut got even stronger.

"This match has been cancelled," Professor McGonagall called through the megaphone, addressing the packed stadium. There were boos and shouts. Oliver Wood, looking devastated, landed and ran toward Professor McGonagall without getting off his broomstick.

"But, Professor!" he shouted. "We've got to play - the cup - Gryffindor -"

Professor McGonagall ignored him and continued to shout through her megaphone:

"All students are to make their way back to the House common rooms, where their Heads of Houses will give them further information. As quickly as you can, please!"

Me and Harry immediately strode over to her, my face stony, Harry's worried.

"Who was attacked Professor?" I asked her.

Her face looked particularly downcast and I knew I wasn't going to like the news she was going to lay out on the table for us.

"You two ought to follow me," she told us, striding off. Ron then came up to us, but McGonagall let him come along too. I think this involved all of us.

"This will be a bit of a shock," said Professor McGonagall in a surprisingly gentle voice as they approached the infirmary. "There has been another attack ... another double attack."

"Another double attack?!" I exclaimed, my worry starting to show.

McGonagall nodded before we had to take in what we saw.

Hermione was lying on one of the beds, petrified along side a Ravenclaw prefect. My eyes grew got wide and I froze where I stood. Harry, however, did not freeze. Fear seemed to be more an emotion for him.

"Hermione!" Harry exclaimed before going over to her bedside instantly.

"They were found near the library," Professor McGonagall said. "I don't suppose either of you can explain this? It was on the floor next to them..."

She was holding up a small, circular mirror. I shook my head as well as Ron, but Harry was only focused on Hermione. I couldn't blame him either.

"Dammit!" I yelled in anger, punching a hole in the wall.

"I know this is hard, but try not to vent out your frustrations on the hospital itself," McGonagall told us me tenderly rather than sternly. I nodded before leaning my head on the wall and closing my eyes. McGonagall then wordlessly repaired the hole in the wall.

"I will escort you back to Gryffindor Tower," said Professor McGonagall heavily. "I need to address the students in any case."

I nodded before getting off the wall. Harry left out of the hospital somewhat hesitantly before heading back the common room. The three of us came back with McGonagall looking incredibly downcast. This caused a lot of the Gryffindors to immediately look worried.

"All students will return to their House common rooms by six o'clock in the evening. No student is to leave the dormitories after that time. You will be escorted to each lesson by a teacher. No student is to use the bathroom unaccompanied by a teacher. All further Quidditch training and matches are to be postponed. There will be no more evening activities," McGonagall read off the paper.

The Gryffindors packed inside the common room listened to Professor McGonagall in silence. She rolled up the parchment from which she had been reading and said in a somewhat choked voice, "I need hardly add that I have rarely been so distressed. It is likely that the school will be closed unless the culprit behind these attacks is caught. I would urge anyone who thinks they might know anything about them to come forward."

She then left the common room awkwardly before I pulled Harry and Ron aside somewhat angrily.

"All right, I've had enough of this shit. We're going tonight. If Hagrid really is the Heir of Slytherin, I am going to cut him to pieces," I said in a furious whisper so we wouldn't be overheard.

"Didn't you hear McGonagall? We're not allowed out of the common room except for class," Ron told me. Harry had a grim look on his face.

"I think it's time to get my dad's old cloak out again," he said.

"I'll use one of my cloaking shields. We'll leave tonight like we planned," I said, going up the stairs. Now I was very much pissed off. I wanted the blood of whoever did this.

* * *

After night had fallen, Harry and Ron bunched under Harry's cloak and I got my invisibility shield before we made our way to Hagrid's hut.

Seconds after we knocked, Hagrid flung it open. We found ourselves face-to-face with him aiming a crossbow at us. Fang the boarhound barked loudly behind him.

"Oh," he said, lowering the weapon and staring at us. "What're you two doing here?"

"What's that for?" Harry said, pointing at the crossbow as we stepped inside.

"Nothing - nothing - " Hagrid muttered. "I've been expecting - doesn't matter - Sit down - I'll make tea -"

He hardly seemed to know what he was doing. He nearly extinguished the fire, spilling water from the kettle on it, and then smashed the teapot with a nervous jerk of his massive hand.

"You look nervous," I said evenly. I had to try and keep myself from blowing my top. This wasn't helping him look any else guilty.

"Are you okay, Hagrid?" Harry asked. "Did you hear about Hermione?"

"Oh, I heard, all right," Hagrid said, a slight break in his voice. He sounded pretty upset, but I still didn't rule him out.

He then kept glancing nervously at the windows. He poured us large mugs of boiling water as he had forgotten to add tea bags and was just putting a slab of fruitcake on a plate when there was a loud knock on the door.

Hagrid dropped the fruitcake out of pure nervousness, and I instantly rose to my feet, drawing an incendiary shotgun before turning invisible. Harry and Ron had instantly went under the cloak and Hagrid made sure we were all invisible before flinging the door open, his crossbow at the ready.

"Good evening, Hagrid."

It was Dumbledore. He entered, looking deadly serious, and was followed by a second man. The Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge to be exact.

_"Are you kidding me? The Minister's here?!"_ I thought furiously. This did look like it was going to lead to anything good.

Hagrid had gone pale and sweaty. He dropped into one of his chairs and looked from Dumbledore to Cornelius Fudge. I think he knew what was coming, and it did not look good for him.

"Bad business, Hagrid," Fudge said in rather clipped tones. "Very bad business. Had to come. Four attacks on Muggle-borns. Things have gone far enough. Ministry's got to act."

"I never," Hagrid said, looking imploringly at Dumbledore. "You know I never, Professor Dumbledore, sir -"

"I want it understood, Cornelius, that Hagrid has my full confidence," Dumbledore said, frowning at Fudge.

"Look, Albus," Fudge said, uncomfortably. "Hagrid's record's against him. Ministry's got to do something - the school governors have been in touch -" Record? Hagrid has a record?

"Yet again, Cornelius, I tell you that taking Hagrid away will not help in the slightest," Dumbledore said. His blue eyes were full of a fire that was unknown to me.

"Look at it from my point of view," Fudge said, fidgeting with his bowler. "I'm under a lot of pressure. Got to be seen to be doing something. If it turns out it wasn't Hagrid, he'll be back and no more said. But I've got to take him. Got to. Wouldn't be doing my duty -"

"Take me?" Hagrid said, who was trembling. "Take me where?"

"For a short stretch only," Fudge said, not meeting Hagrid's eyes. "Not a punishment, Hagrid, more a precaution. If someone else is caught, you'll be let out with a full apology -"

"Not Azkaban?" Hagrid croaked out. My eyes widened. They're taking him to Azkaban? _The_ Azkaban guarded by Dementors, joy-siphoning, soul-sucking creatures? It's a place worse than death.

Before Fudge could answer, there was another loud rap on the door. The door opened to reveal a man I severely did not want to see. Lucius Malfoy.

He strode in Hagrid's hut, smiling a cold and satisfied small that meant bad news if it was on this man's face.

"Already here Fudge?" he said approvingly. "Good, good..."

"What are you doing here?" Hagrid said furiously. "Get out of my house!"

"My dear man, please believe me, I have no pleasure at all being inside your - er - do you call this a house?" Lucius said, sneering as he looked the small cabin. "No, I simply called at the school and told the Headmaster was here."

"And what exactly did you want with me Lucius?" Dumbledore asked in a polite tone, but the fire in his eyes not dimming by the slightest.

"Dreadful thing, Dumbledore," Lucius said lazily, taking out a long roll of paper. "But the governors feel it's time for you to step aside." Shock overcame the faces of both Hagrid and Fudge. Dumbledore went over to Lucius and held up the rolled paper in a poised manner.

"You'll find all 12 signatures on it. I'm afraid we think you've rather... lost your touch. What with all these attacks, they'll be no more Muggle-borns at Hogwarts. And we all know what an _awful_ loss that'll be to the school." I clenched my fist in anger and held back the urge to eviscerate him where he stood. I would enjoy it too. The careless drawl in his voice might as well said he was enjoying what was happening.

"Oh, now, see here Lucius," Fudge said, looking alarmed. "The last we need right now is Dumbledore suspended -"

"The appointment - or suspension - of the headmaster is a matter for the governors, Fudge," Lucius said smoothly. "And as Dumbledore has failed to stop these attacks -"

"See here, Malfoy, if Dumbledore can't stop them," Fudge said, whose upper lip was sweating now, "I mean to say, who can?"

"That remains to be seen," Lucius said with a nasty smile. "But as all twelve of us have voted -"

Hagrid leapt to his feet, his shaggy black head grazing the ceiling.

"And how many did you have to threaten and blackmail before they agreed, Malfoy, eh?" he roared.

"Dear, dear, you know, that temper of yours will lead you into trouble one of these days, Hagrid," Lucius said. "I would advise you not to shout at the Azkaban guards like that. They won't like it at all."

"You can't take Dumbledore!" Hagrid yelled, making Fang the boarhound cower and whimper in his basket. "Take him away, and the Muggle-borns won't stand a chance! There'll be killings next!" My heart chilled at this statement. I'm afraid that Hagrid will be right. Without seemingly the best wizard in the world here to help, things can only get worse.

"Calm yourself, Hagrid," Dumbledore said sharply. He looked at Lucius Malfoy.

"If the governors want my removal, Lucius, I shall of course step aside -"

"But -" Fudge stuttered.

"No!" Hagrid growled.

But Dumbledore was looking straight into Lucius' eyes with the same intense fire in them.

"However," said Dumbledore, speaking very slowly and clearly so that none of them could miss a word, "...you will find that I will only truly have left this school when none here are loyal to me... Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it."

Right there, I can swear Dumbledore's eyes flickered toward Harry and Ron. He knew he was there, but it's likely he knew I was here too.

"Admirable sentiments," Lucius said, bowing. "We shall all miss your - er - highly individual way of running things, Albus, and only hope your successor willl manage to prevent any - ah - killings."

He strode to the cabin door, opened it, and bowed Dumbledore out. Fudge, fiddling with his bowler, waited for Hagrid to go ahead of him, but Hagrid stood his ground, took a deep breath, and said carefully, "If anyone wanted to find out some stuff, all they'd have to do would be to follow the spiders. That'd lead em right. That's all I'm saying."

Fudge stared at him in amazement. It is the most random things to see like ever, but he was going to Azkaban for God's sake. Subtlety was not needed right now.

"All right, I'm coming, said Hagrid, pulling on his moleskin overcoat. But as he was about to follow Fudge through the door, he stopped again and said loudly, "And someone to need to feed Fang while I'm away."

The door then closed shut and Ron pulled of his invisibility cloak and I removed my cloaking shield.

"We're in trouble now," Ron said hoarsely. "No Dumbledore. They might as well close the school tonight. There will be an attack a day with him gone."

"I hate to admit that you might be right. How the hell would the governors think that's a good idea?" I asked incredulously.

"I'm not entirely surprised. Malfoy's dad has always had nearly every political figure in his pocket." Ron told me.

"This is different. People's lives are at stake here! Children's lives are at stake! We need to get to work. Immediately," I said, putting the cloaking shield back on before walking back outside. I'd hate to see how things will get worse. Because I know they will.

* * *

Visitors were now barred from the hospital wing, which I extremely hated. But the overwhelming fact that the attacker could very will finish off these people was very real, so I kind of couldn't blame them.

As for Hagrid's hint about the spiders, every spider seemed to have suddenly disappeared from around the castle and we couldn't find one to follow. It's like they knew we were trying to follow them. Ron wasn't eager to find them because of his fear of spiders, but he knew it had to be done. Another thing that made things harder was that we were all lead to classes by teachers, which made it impossible to sneak away.

One person, however, seemed to be thoroughly enjoying the atmosphere of terror and suspicion. Draco Malfoy was strutting around the school as though he had just been appointed Head Boy. I honestly hoped Slytherin's monster would break its pattern and just petrify this asshole so he could shut up.

"I always thought Father might be the one who got rid of Dumbledore," he said, not troubling to keep his voice down. "I told you he thinks Dumbledore's the worst headmaster the school's ever had. Maybe we'll get a decent headmaster now. Someone who won't want the Chamber of Secrets closed. McGonagall won't last long, she's only filling in..."

I turned to Harry who kept his eyes on his cauldron, but I could tell he was keeping his anger at bay.

"Sir," Malfoy said loudly. "Sir, why don't you apply for the headmaster's job?"

"Now, now, Malfoy," Snape said, though he couldn't suppress a thin-lipped smile. "Professor Dumbledore has only been suspended by the governors. I daresay he'll be back with us soon enough."

"Yeah, right," Malfoy said, smirking. "I expect you'd have Father's vote, sir, if you wanted to apply for the job - I'll tell Father you're the best teacher here, sir-"

Snape smirked as he swept off around the dungeon, fortunately not spotting Seamus Finnegan, who was pretending to vomit into his cauldron.

"I'm quite surprised the Mudbloods haven't all packed their bags by now," Malfoy went on. "Bet you five Galleons the next one dies. Pity it wasn't Granger-"

As much as I was tempted to let them go, I grabbed Harry's and Ron's arms to hold them back even though I wanted to beat the little ferret into a coma myself.

"Let me go. I don't give a damn what happens afterward. I am going to break his neck..." Harry growled out, struggling as hard as he could under my grip.

"There's no point. Do it at the end of the year, I don't care. But we need to keep our heads in the game right now. Heir of Slytherin, remember?" I told him.

It probably took all his effort, but Harry finally managed to calm down and stop squirming. We had to hold Ron back the whole time Snape escorted us to Herbology. He definitely had anger problems, but we all did really. It's all about how we go about using that anger that separates us.

In Herbology, Harry was approached by Ernie Macmillan, who Harry looked very displeased to see.

"What do you want Macmillan?" Harry said in a cold tone. Ernie looked considerably more nervous at Harry's attitude toward him.

Ernie took a deep breath and said, very formally, "I just want to say, Harry, that I'm sorry I ever suspected you. I know you'd never attack Hermione Granger, and I apologize for all the stuff I said. We're all in the same boat now, and, well-"

He held out a pudgy hand, but Harry simply looked at it before looking up at Ernie.

"How about this. Prove to me you aren't as fake as you seem, and I'll consider forgiving you. Until then, I'm still pissed off," he said, going back to the Shrivelfig we were working on. Ernie seemed to accept this and him along with his friend Hannah. I simply stared at both of them with a cold look and they couldn't make eye contact with me.

"That Draco Malfoy character," Ernie said, breaking off dead twigs, "he seems very pleased about all this, doesn't he? D'you know, I think he might be Slytherin's heir."

"That's clever of you," Ron said, who didn't seem to have forgiven Ernie as readily as Harry. Not that I couldn't blame him. Most of the school shunned him for this bullshit about Harry being Slytherin's Heir.

"Do you think it's Malfoy, Harry?" Ernie asked.

"No. He's too much of an idiot," Harry said, not even facing Ernie and more intent on working on the Shrivelfig. His eyes then darted to the window where the spiders were moving in an unnatural straight line.

"Looks like they're heading toward the Forest," I told Harry. Ron turned before spotting toward to spiders on the other side of the glass. He looked considerably unhappy.

At the end of the lesson, Professor Sprout escorted the class to their Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson. We lagged behind the others so they could talk out of earshot.

"We'll have to use the Invisibility Cloak again," Harry told Ron. "We can take Fang with us. He's used to going into the forest with Hagrid, he might be some help."

"The most assistance we might get from Fang is an alert for every creature to come toward us. Better if we leave him behind," I told Harry.

"Yeah, you might be right. But we'll have to do this later. We can't exactly do it now," Ron said, while Ernie and Hannah were listening intently.

We then took our positions at the back of class room and unlike every other teacher in the school, Lockhart looked nothing short of buoyant.

"Come now," he cried, beaming around him. "Why all these long faces?"

People swapped exasperated looks, but nobody answered.

"Don't you people realize," Lockhart said, speaking slowly, as though they were all a bit dim, "the danger has passed! The culprit has been taken away-"

"Says who?" Dean Thomas said loudly.

"My dear young man, the Minister of Magic wouldn't have taken Hagrid if he hadn't been one hundred percent sure that he was guilty," Lockhart said, in the tone of someone explaining that one and one made two. I barked out a laugh at these words.

"Hah! That's good," I said in an amused tone.

"I flatter myself I know a touch more about Hagrid's arrest than you do, Mr. Morgan," Lockhart said in a self-satisfied tone.

"That may be true _Professor," _I said in a mocking tone. "...but I've seen the Ministry's convictions first head. And they let the same criminal on the street just because he's being illegal in our world. And the majority of us don't know about magic, so how the hell are we supposed to deal with that?"

Everyone in the room seemed to be focused on me. Because the simple fact of the matter was: They knew next to nothing about me. Lockhart looked at me, keeping the same buoyant demeanor.

"Are you in politics Mr. Morgan?" Lockhart said with a smile. He seemed to think he had me, but he was about to be surprised.

"Actually yes. For over 3 years. I've influenced the U.S. Congress to pass several laws that include the legalization of marijuana and the death penalty to be granted upon undeniable evidence that the suspect has been convicted of 1st degree murder or rape. I'm also working on the same for France and Britain. So yes. I know all about politics," I explained, doing my best not to insult him. Lockhart looked surprised at my statement.

"Death penalty?" he asked.

"Yes. In the 'Muggle' world, we believe that if a person is too much of a threat to the lives of innocents, we execute them. Get rid of one life to save many. That is what we live by. It's why the U.S has the lowest crime rate out of any other country. It's damn near peace in the U.S.," I told Lockhart, who wisely kept his mouth shut under the chance of making him look even more stupid.

* * *

Harry and Ron grabbed the Invisibility Cloak and got under as well as me with a cloaking shield. Now we were ready to follow these damn spiders.

When we got near the Forest, Harry folded the cloak into a small form and stuffed it in his pocket before using Lumos to light his wand so we could see better. Ron did the same, though it wasn't as bright as Harry's. But I lowered both of their arms nonetheless.

"We're not trying to attract them to us. Try these," I said, handing them both night vision goggles.

"And you don't need them?" Ron asked me.

"I have them in the contacts I'm wearing and so much more. I'm fine," I said, activating the night vision on them. Everything was illuminated instantly and I was in the front as we followed the spiders.

Next thing I knew, there was a giant spider hanging above us followed by a few more. It pounced at me and I kicked it back when it came for me before drawing an incendiary shotgun. It would have appropriate stopping power for this spider that was the size of a damn horse.

"Meat," the spider said hungrily. These things could apparently talk. Why should I be surprised by this?

"Why the hell did Hagrid tell us to come toward these things I will never know," I said as the spider jumped toward me and I shot it in the head, blasting its head off and setting it on fire.

Harry and Ron had managed to keep their spiders at bay before I quickly shot them in their heads.

"Hopefully the other visitors are friendlier," I said, continuing forward. After a while, I can see we really walked into a shit storm this time.

There was an army of giant ass spiders. Apparently, this is Hagrid's friend I could assume.

"Aragog!" one of the spiders croaked as numerous spiders began to surround us. I held my shotgun at the ready just in case.

The spider called Aragog was a blind spider the size of an elephant. He was obviously the leader.

"What is it?" Aragog croaked.

"Men," another one of the spiders said.

"Is it Hagrid?"

"Strangers."

"Kill them." I figured now was the time to speak up.

"We're friends of Hagrid. He sent us here," I told him.

"Hagrid has never sent men into our hollow before," he said slowly.

"Hagrid's in trouble," Harry said, breathing very fast. "That's why we've come."

"In trouble?" Aragog said, concern creeping in beneath the clicking pincers. "But why has he sent you?"

"They think, up at the school, that Hagrid's been setting a - a - something on students. They've taken him to Azkaban," Harry told him.

Aragog clicked his pincers furiously, and all around the hollow the sound was echoed by the crowd of spiders; it was like applause, except applause didn't usually instill apprehension and fear in people.

"But that was years ago," Aragog said fretfully. "Years and years ago. I remember it well. That's why they made him leave the school. They believed that I was the monster that dwells in what they call the Chamber of Secrets. They thought that Hagrid had opened the Chamber and set me free."

"And you didn't come from the Chamber of Secrets?" I asked.

"I!" said Aragog, clicking angrily. "I was not born in the castle. I come from a distant land. A traveler gave me to Hagrid when I was an egg. Hagrid was only a boy, but he cared for me, hidden in a cupboard in the castle, feeding me on scraps from the table. Hagrid is my good friend, and a good man. When I was discovered, and blamed for the death of a girl, he protected me. I have lived here in the forest ever since, where Hagrid still visits me. He even found me a wife, Mosag, and you see how our family has grown, all through Hagrid's goodness..."

"I see," I said dryly, looking at all the spiders.

"So you never - never attacked anyone?" Harry asked.

"Never," the old spider croaked. "It would have been my instinct, but out of respect for Hagrid, I never harmed a human. The body of the girl who was killed was discovered in a bathroom. I never saw any part of the castle but the cupboard in which I grew up. Our kind like the dark and the quiet..."

"But then... Do you know what did kill that girl?" Harry asked. "Because whatever it is, it's back and attacking people again-"

His words were drowned by a loud outbreak of clicking and the rustling of many long legs shifting angrily; large black shapes shifted all around us.

"The thing that lives in the castle," Aragog said, "is an ancient creature we spiders fear above all others. Well do I remember how I pleaded with Hagrid to let me go, when I sensed the beast moving about the school." But from there, my mind went into thinking mode. Spiders fear it before all others... What could it be?

"What is it?" Harry asked urgently.

More loud clicking, more rustling; the spiders seemed to be closing in.

"We do not speak of it!" Aragog said fiercely. "We do not name it! I never even told Hagrid the name of that dread creature, though he asked me, many times."

Harry didn't seem to want to press the issue, but now looked like a good time to get the hell out of here.

"Now's a good time to go," I told Harry. But Aragog heard what I said.

"Go? I think not. My sons and daughters do not harm Hagrid on my command. But I cannot deny them fresh meat when it wanders so willingly into our midst," Aragog said as the spider began drawing dangerously close. "Goodbye, friends of Hagrid."

"Well shit," I said, summoning an RPG and firing it to blast about 20 spiders to pieces. Then I called in my jet to come above us with simple tap on my phone. We would need the extra cover. Then we needed the distance for what I had planned.

"I hope you got a plan! Confringo!" Harry exclaimed, blasting a cluster of about 5 spiders away from him.

"Define 'plan,'" I said, firing more rockets around just about every corner to clear some space without blowing us all up. "Cover me." I then summoned a touchscreen pad rather than using my phone for more area space and then made my jet use the machine guns on it to clear a space for us.

"Come on! We have a window! Move!" I exclaimed, holding the pad in front of me while running. Ron and Harry quickly followed me in the path that I had cleared.

"Mortar bombing ready. Awaiting coordinates," the computer said. I touched the pad 4 times where the spiders were located and then the area they were in became littered with explosions to the point where I had to actually grab Harry and Ron and carry them so we could get through this faster without us possibly being hurt by the explosion. But I knew it would wipe out most of them so we wouldn't really have to worry about most of them at a later period in time.

We then ran back out of the forest and Harry and Ron had to catch their breath. Luckily my jet can call in airstrikes on a dime. All thanks to expensive weapons design that cost me millions of dollars.

"We need to hurry up and get back to our room. Every person from 10 miles saw and heard that," I told them.

"Then lets make it quick," Harry said, quickly covering him and Ron with the Cloak. I got my cloaking shield back on and went into a quick run, but I decided to take the scenic route.

I summoned my grapple gun that I had and grappled onto the edge of a window leading up to Gryffindor Tower. I quickly opened the window and climbed inside the window without waking anyone. I then climbed into bed and waited for Harry and Ron.

Eventually, they had made it into the dorm sweaty.

"Follow the spiders," Ron said weakly, wiping his mouth on his sleeve. "I'll never forgive Hagrid. We're lucky to be alive."

"He probably think Aragog wouldn't hurt friends of his," Harry said.

"And that's part of his problem at times. But we found out two things. One, that Hagrid didn't open the Chamber of Secrets," I said.

"What's the second thing?" Ron asked.

"The girl who was killed 50 years was discovered in a bathroom. What if she never left?" I asked. Ron and Harry's eyes widened.

"You don't think... Moaning Myrtle?"

* * *

A/N: This chapter ran over really long. Pause tho. lol. But yeah. I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter for this. We're nearing the end. I'm really excited when I finally start heading into books 4-7. Those are the books I really have plans for.


	14. Chapter 14- The Chamber of Secrets

Didn't have the opportunity to talk to Moaning Myrtle because we learned of exams the next day. The good news is that the Mandrake Draught was almost done. Then we could easily question Hermione as to what Slytherin's monster was. I decided to skip lunch, because this is one of the few moments when I could talk to Snape on even terms.

As I was walking through the dungeons, I heard something that made me freeze.

There was a soft hissing that rang through the hall. And there wasn't a soul down here.

Now the hissing became more defined and close. It was a snake. It had to be a snake. That was Slytherin's monster? Was kind of obvious, but I quickly racked my head for what it would likely be. The hissing was soft, but it echoed off the walls pretty well, so it had to be large.

My mind worked fast as I heard a large weight make a wet slapping sound on the floors of the dungeon. Slytherin's monster was an old and large snake... then it clicked. I'm standing less than 10 meters from a basilisk. I remembered from a book I read about magical creatures.

Instead of looking up and around the darkness, my eyes focused near the ground. The hissing turned into a loud roar and I heard a shift before I threw myself to the side. Sure enough, the basilisk had thrown itself forward face-first down the hallway. I would probably get another chance at this and attempting to kill this thing. Better to die fighting now than run and let this thing get away. Definitely foolish, but I guess the Hat put me in Gryffindor for a reason out of all the houses.

I summoned my goblin made sword before charging toward the giant snake and running on the top of its body. It raised its tail up and knocked me into the roof before I got back off. This hallway was narrow and had a low ceiling. Minimum options for me, plenty for the basilisk.

The basilisk flicked its tail at me again, which I jumped and caused me to hit my head on the ceiling, but better than getting bodied by that thing.

I continued to run forward and got right beside I before it turned, allowing me to see its lower jaw and fangs. Goddamn, he could swallow me whole like a python. But I would likely die from the poison beforehand.

It came toward me for a bite, but I moved to the side and sliced it on the side of its head, leaving a small scratch. But it barely fazed this thing. Should've tossed a frag in its mouth.

"Morgan!" I could hear Snape yell. The basilisk roared before moving further back. Snape had begun to fire curses while keeping his eyes closed and I had followed his example before summoning an RPG and pulled the trigger. It hit the side of its body, causing it to roar loudly before it went into a hole in the wall and was gone.

I made the RPG disappear and grabbed the top of my head which was bleeding. An unfamiliar feeling for the past few years, but not very painful whatsoever. That basilisk was strong.

"Are you alright?" Snape asked me, coming up to me.

"I'm fine. Just glad to be alive. Think it would've continued to fight me if you hadn't shown up," I told him.

"To which you probably would've killed it already or it would've killed you," Snape said while I injected myself with a hypo and healed the wound on top of my head.

"Yeah, you're right about that one. But more's the pity," I said before staring at Snape seriously. "You'll have to tell the staff about this one."

"You need to come along with me. You were the one that was attacked," Snape said before quickly striding off. I sighed. I was going to hate the fuss they were probably going to put up.

Snape quickly strode off toward McGonagall's classroom with me at his side. She looked up from her desk before going over to us.

"What happened? Was there a event in your classroom?" McGonagall asked. She seemed to be more hoping it was something as trivial as this rather than asking.

"Another attack," Snape said simply. McGonagall's face went into one of utter horror.

"Another attack?! Who was it this time?" she asked.

"You're looking at the 'victim,'" I said, holding my arms out. McGonagall's eyes widened at my statement.

"You managed to get away? Do you know what attacked you?" McGonagall asked me.

"Certainly. It is my sad duty to inform you we have a basilisk running through the school pipes," I told her. Now McGonagall went rigid. I don't think she was expecting something like this.

"A... basilisk? Those are illegal to breed. How'd it get down here?" McGonagall asked.

"Basilisks are capable for living for hundreds of years, so it's likely been here for the longest. And the older it is, the bigger and deadlier it is. It's a miracle all we've gotten are people being petrified if this thing is as old as I think. We need to block the pipes. That's how it's getting around the school," I explained to her.

"You may be right. I'll inform the Ministry about our current problem. Until then, the students need to go home. This may be the end of Hogwarts..." McGonagall trailed off.

"If you were to try and send the students home all at once, it would result in more lives lost in the basilisk shows up. It needs to be dealt with now. We need to send someone in the chamber to kill it. Possibly a small group. It'll be big in preventing more petrifications. Possibly deaths," I told her.

"And I have the perfect idea who. Until then..." Before McGonagall finished her sentence, The Fat Friar, the Hufflepuff ghost came gliding up to us, looking terrified. Consider that basilisks could petrify ghosts too, I couldn't blame him.

"Speak," I demanded. I didn't have to be a genius to know something was wrong.

"One the students has taken into the chamber!" the ghost exclaimed. Snape and McGonagall glanced at each other while my face had gone stony.

"Lead the way," I told him. He glided off while the three of us were striding quickly behind him. I hoped this student was no one I knew.

We were lead right in the area of the first message. Every teacher was already waiting by the message, minus Lockhart. Then again, he wasn't much of a teacher in the first place. But Professor Sprout had pointed out my presence.

"What's he doing here?" she asked. I simply faced her with an even look.

"I managed to get away from Slytherin's monster without being petrified or killed. I think I'm competent enough to handle this," I said, looking at the message on the wall. I softly repeated the words on the wall; _"Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever..."_

"Pomona, who was taken into the chamber?" McGonagall asked her.

"Ginny Weasley," she said, making me stiffen. This ties to the student who broke into the common room and stole the diary. It couldn't be anyone else. It just wouldn't make sense that it would be anyone else. Of course, I pondered this all in my head while the teachers were discussing. But Lockhart had decided to finally join us. And he had the most blissful look on his face.

"So sorry. Must've dozed off for a moment. What'd I miss?" Lockhart asked. I could see that Snape's lip twitched barely a centimeter. That was him holding back a smile. I wasn't going to miss what he was about to say.

"A student has been taken into the Chamber Lockhart. Your moment has come at last," Snape said lazily. I had to hold back a smile myself. This would be good to see. Even if we're setting him up for his death. That's what he gets when he talks so much shit. Immediately, Lockhart went as pale as bleach.

"That's right, Gilderoy," Professor Sprout chipped in. "Weren't you saying just last night that you've known all along where the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets is?"

"I - well, I -" Lockhart sputtered.

"Yes, didn't you tell me you were sure you knew what was inside it?" Professor Flitwick piped up.

"D-did I? I don't recall-"

"I certainly remember you saying you were sorry you hadn't had a crack at the monster before Hagrid was arrested," Snape said. "Didn't you say that the whole affair had been bungled, and that you should have been given a free rein from the first?" I was finding harder and harder to hold back my laughing the more pressure the teachers put on him. If he wasn't a self-centered douche, I'd almost feel sorry for him. Almost.

"I - I really never - you may have misunderstood-"

"We'll leave it to you, then, Gilderoy," Professor McGonagall said. "Tonight will be an excellent time to do it. We'll make sure everyone's out of your way. You'll be able to tackle the monster all by youself. A free rein at last."

Lockhart gazed desperately around him, but nobody came to the rescue. If somebody did, they must not be very tired of Lockhart, which consisted of no one I presume? Lockhart now looked a feeble child with a trembling lip. He was probably on the verge of tears.

"V-very well," he said. "I'll - I'll be in my office, getting - getting ready."

And he left the room.

"I enjoyed that. He'll either die trying to preserve his reputation or run. I don't mind either," I said idly. Preferring to ignore my statement, McGonagall went on.

"Right," Professor McGonagall said, flaring her nostrils, "that's got him out from under our feet. The Heads of Houses should go and inform their students what has happened. Tell them the Hogwarts Express will take them home first thing tomorrow. Mr. Morgan, I must tell you this. If you're going to do anything, I hope you do it quickly. But for Merlin's sake, don't get yourself killed." Her expression was dead serious as the other teachers turned to face me. My expression was absolutely serious. I then slapped my fist into my hand and gave her a small bow.

"You have my word Professor," I said, running off as fast as I could, which was crazy fast. I immediately began heading toward Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. The only lead I had to finding the chamber was Myrtle, so I needed to hurry and hope whatever she had to tell me was going to be useful.

As soon as I entered the bathroom, I started walking again and was acting like I wasn't running for my life. I could see Myrtle was sitting on the tank of the end toilet Guess she had nothing else to do besides cry about the fact that she was dead.

"Myrtle," I said in a sharp tone. She floated into the air before turning her head to the side and facing me.

"Oh, you. What do you want?" she asked me in an even tone. It seems she didn't have anything for me or against me. That's usually how I prefer things. Usually.

"If I may ask you a question, how did you die?" I asked her.

Myrtle's whole aspect changed at once. She looked as though she had never been asked such a flattering question.

"Ooooh, it was dreadful," she said with relish. "It happened right in here. I died in this very stall. I remember it so well. I'd hidden because Olive Hornby was teasing me about my glasses. The door was locked, and I was crying, and then I heard somebody come in. They said something funny. A different language, I think it must have been. Anyway, what really got me was that it was a boy speaking. So I unlocked the door, to tell him to go and use his own toilet, and then -" Myrtle swelled importantly, her face shining. "I died."

"Did you see anything before you died?" I asked her. She nodded.

"A pair of big yellow eyes over by that sink," Myrtle said, pointing to it.

I went over to the sink and turned the knobs. Nothing happened. Not even water came out.

"That tap's never worked," Myrtle told me. I activated the AS on my contacts and began to scan the sink for distinguishing features. Then all of a sudden, I could see AS highlight something on the side of the faucet. I put my had on the side there and saw that there was a snake on the side of it.

"This is the Chamber of Secrets?" I asked in disbelief. "Either the Heir of Slytherin was really clever to put it in a girl's bathroom, or really perverted," I noted aloud. It's more than likely Parseltongue was the way to open the Chamber. I wonder if I could imitate what Harry said at the Dueling Club and it would open either way.

But as if on cue, Harry and Ron walked into the girl's bathroom holding Lockhart and wand point. Oh, this was too good.

"We caught him trying to leave. We figured if he was actually going to go down to the Chamber, he would at least need to know what was in there. Turns out he's a fraud and he's been wiping the memories of people who really DID do the things he said he did," Harry explained. I shook my head at this turn of events.

"Figured he was a fraud, but this is an entirely different thing. We're definitely turning you into the Ministry. Anyway, I found that the Chamber is in here, but I need you to speak Parseltongue to open it," I told him.

"I've practicing speaking it a little. It's like I have to be looking at a snake or at least imagining one. What should I say?" Harry asked.

"Stick with 'open.' It should be good enough," I told him.

Harry walked in front of the sink while I kept my eye on Lockhart while Ron had his wand trained on him. I didn't want this bastard escaping. I was going to have the full pleasure of sending this idiot to jail for what he did.

I heard a hissing before I could hear a creak. I looked out of the corner of my eye to see that the panels on the floor hand moved away as many of the sinks. It then revealed a narrow passageway down to the Chamber. I guess we just had to jump. Then I heard Lockhart chuckle nervously.

"Excellent work Harry. Really. Now, I don't think... there's no need for me to stay..." he said, quickly trying to push past Harry and Ron, but I grabbed him by the collar of his robes throwing him toward the passageway. But he managed to hang onto the edges just in time.

"If the basilisk's down there, it can kill you first. Move," I said coldly to Lockhart.

"Better you than us," Ron said, holding his wand at Lockhart's paniced face.

Lockhart gulped before turning around and looking down the passageway. He then quickly looked towards us.

"You sure you don't want to test it out fir-" He was interrupted by Ron forcibly shoving his wand into Lockhart's back and forcing him down the passageway. We waited a few seconds for him to say something.

"You think he's dead?" Harry asked, tilting his head in curiousity.

"It's really quite filthy down here," Lockhart echoed from down in the passageway. I was slightly disappointed the basilisk didn't eat him alive. I looked toward Harry, who had an even look on his face.

"Follow right behind me," I told Harry and Ron before jumping down the passageway and sliding down. I landed on my feet into the bones of a bunch of small animals. Guess this is what the basilisk lived off for all these years.

Lockhart flinched when I landed on the ground with a loud crunch from the bones, soon followed by Harry and Ron.

"We must be miles under the school," Harry noted, while keeping his wand on Lockhart.

"Under the lake probably," Ron said, eying the slimy walls. I walked forward toward the path we needed to go to and was met with quite the sight.

A snake skin, over 30 feet long. Also still good for armor. Not as tough as the basilisk's current skin, but it would still be tough. I placed a few nanites in it so I can transport it for later use.

"That is a giant snakeskin," Harry said, looking over the skin with a roaming eye as if trying to take the whole thing in at once. I heard a shuffle and looked over to see Lockhart had passed out. I rolled my eyes.

"Get up," said Ron sharply, pointing his wand at Lockhart.

Lockhart got to his feet - then he dived at Ron, knocking him to the ground. He had straightened up and faced us with a gleaming smile again, but I wasn't going to let it last on his face for long.

At the same time I drew my gun and shot his hand with the wand in it, Harry had also reacted and hit him with a disarming charm which knocked him against the wall and knocked him unconscious. Harry groaned in pleasure.

"God, you don't know long I've wanted to do that!" he exclaimed, while moving his hands wildly in the air. I smiled at him.

"Save the victory dance until we get Ginny out of here. Ron, I want you to stay here with Lockhart," I told him.

"What? Why? It's my _sister_ that's in danger!" Ron exclalimed angrily. In this case, I couldn't blame him for being indignant.

"For one, the more people I have to look after, the harder it's going to make this. There's also the fact if Lockhart wakes up, he'll get away. You want that to happen?" I asked him. Ron shook his head, but gave me the most intense look I had ever seen on his face.

"Bring her back," he told me. I nodded before a thought came to mind.

"In case this thing comes back," I said, tossing C4 the roof and on the sides. "You might want to back up."

Ron immediately took my warning and began dragging Lockhart's body. Though he didn't look happy about it. He was unconsciously trying to kill him.

I hit a button on my phone and blew up parts of the formations to seal the passageway.

"How do you expect to get back?!" Ron exclaimed.

"I have enough explosives made to destroy cities. I'll clear a damn path. But if you near loud slithering, run like hell. I don't give a damn what you do with Lockhart. Run," I said before running forward as fast as I could. Harry quickly tried to follow, but I outstripped him. Eventually I was stopped by a door. I remembered what Harry said in Parseltongue and figured that was my best way to get inside.

"Open," I said in a rough hiss. Crude, but effective.

The snakes that kept the locks in place slowly began to unravel. Nearing all of them disengaging, Harry managed to catch up to me.

"Thanks for waiting up," he said in a moody tone.

"Time is off the essence. Remember that when things get worse," I told him.

We both sprinted into a run down the hallway. We didn't bother to pay attention to the decorations as we ran. A body was immediately distinguished in the middle of the chamber. Didn't take a genius to figure out who it was.

"Ginny!" Harry said, running up to her body. I drew an AK-74 SMG with a corrosive element embedded in it all while having AS active. Hopefully a basilisk sized presence would not appear any time soon. And if I miss this thing's eyes, hopefully I would be able to do even the tiniest bit of damage to its skin.

"Ginny, please wake up," Harry muttered desperately, shaking her. Ginny's head lolled hopelessly from side to side.

"She won't wake," said a soft voice.

Harry jumped and I immediately turned my gun toward the source of the noise.

A tall, black-haired boy was leaning against the nearest pillar, watching. The thing that made me uneasy was that I couldn't see his skeleton or any of his other systems. Meaning he wasn't real. I deactivated AS and his look was like I was looking at him through a misted mirror.

"Who are you?" I demanded. But Harry answered that question for me.

"Tom... Tom Riddle?" he questioned.

Riddle nodded, not taking his eyes off Harry's face.

"What do you mean, she won't wake?" Harry said desperately. "She's not - she's not -?"

"She's still alive," Riddle said, grabbing Harry's wand off the ground. "But only just."

"What the hell did you do?" I growled. I knew he was a part of this. There's no coincidence about tis happening.

"You see _Muggle," _saying the word with the most absolute spite. "as poor Ginny grows weaker, I grow stronger." I aimed my gun at his head with my teeth bared in a snarl.

"What'd you do?" Harry asked, his voice turning into a vicious snarl now.

"Well, that's an interesting question," Riddle said pleasantly. "And quite a long story. I suppose the real reason Ginny Weasley's like this is because she opened her heart and spilled all her secrets to an invisible stranger."

"Get to the point," I said impatiently. Riddle effortlessly cast a severing charm toward my direction and I summoned my goblin made sword just in time to block the curse.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that you filthy..." I pulled the trigger at the point, tired of his bullshit. The bullets hit him, but they didn't seem to damage him, much less kill him. Riddle smiled when I did this.

"Your toys have no effect on me. Nothing does," he said.

"Says the guy who plays with other people's sticks," I retorted.

Riddle looked fed up at my behavior and raised Harry's wand at me again, but before he did, I ran forward and kicked Harry's wand out of his hand and kicked him back with a double flying kick.

Riddle landed hard and I picked up Harry's wand before tossing it to him. The snarl never left my face the entire time. Riddle seemed to be able to match the furious look on my face, which was actually impressive.

"You have meddled with my affairs for the final time," he said in an irritated tone. I think the fact that I'm not already dead and bleeding on the floor is making him angry. Understandable.

"It's not over yet. I'm not letting you take more from this kid than I can help," I said in a cold tone. "Harry, do you know the Summoning charm?"

"Yeah. Got it down after a few tries," he told me.

"Use it now. See if Ginny has her diary on her. I'm gonna take a guess that's the cause of all this mess," I said, making Riddle try to catch me off guard with another severing charm using wandless magic, but again, I used the sword to block it. I smirked, which made him more visibly angry.

"Enough of this," Riddle said, standing in front of the statue before beginning to speak in Parseltongue. It didn't take a genius to figure out what he was planning to do. I shot him in the back with the rest of my mag in my SMG, but it didn't deter him from his speaking.

"Goddammit," I said, changing the mag. Before I fired at Riddle again, I noticed the mouth of the statue was opening. I quickly sprayed inside the hole, closing my eyes soon after I had a bead on the hole, but I still heard hissing coming towards us.

"This isn't good," Harry said, taking a few steps back. "Should we run?"

Even with my eyes opening, I can hear that this thing didn't sound the least bit affected by my shots.

"Yeah, let's run," I said, immediately grabbing Harry and running the other direction. Then I can hear Riddle speaking in Parseltongue again.

"Parseltongue won't help you now Potter. It only obeys me," Riddle told us. Well, that's comforting.

I could hear nothing but hissing and the wet and rapid pitter patter of my feet as I ran for the life of me and my son. Adopted son, but either way. He was mine in everything but blood.

But Harry wasn't just sitting here. He turned while I had him on my back and started firing off blind curses. It was damn difficult to fight what you couldn't look in the eye. Eventually, I heard a screech of pain behind us. I guess he finally managed to hit it.

"Nice," I complimented him as I turned the corner. I dared to look behind us, but it wasn't there. It was much further back and I stopped for a second while rounding peeking around the corner.

"What do you have in mind?" Harry asked.

"I'm going to see if I can shoot at its eyes so we can look at it," I said, drawing a Barrett sniper. I used my eidetic vision to try and painted the trajectory I needed to aim to hit an eye. I raised my sniper and bounced my bullet off the wall and I could hear it screech. I smiled.

I then moved further out of cover and decided to bounce it from the ceiling, since I didn't trust the statue to be hard enough to bounce the bullet off, so I aimed for the ceiling and hit the other eye. Just in case I didn't hit its already destroyed eye.

"NO!" Riddle yelled in anger. "You may have blinded the basilisk, but it can still hear you."

I turned to Harry and held my finger to my lips, signaling him to be quiet. I gestured him to move further down the hallway silently, so we could actually talk.

When we went into a cave, and the basilisk was slithering around back to where I shot it, I figured we were good.

"You figure Dumbledore knew we were dealing with a basilisk?" I asked Harry.

"No. I'm sure he would've told us," Harry assured me, but I don't believe it.

"I kind of find hard to believe he didn't know. Hermione may be the brightest witch of this generation, but there are a lot of things Dumbledore knows that she doesn't, which is saying a lot. It's more than likely he would've figure it out," I explained.

"You're thinking into this too much. He would've us what we were up against if he knew. He didn't know back then. Why we he know now?" Harry questioned.

"I don't know. Maybe he because he had a little over 50 years to think about it?" I asked rhetorically. "Look, even then, now's not the time to think about this. We need to figure out how we're going to kill this thing."

Right when I said that, a could hear a song ring out. One that made the hairs on my neck stand up. And whatever it was, it was attracting the basilisk towards us.

I looked behind us to see that the same phoenix that tried to claw my arm off the first time I came here was flying toward us.

"Fawkes?" Harry said in disbelief.

"Fawkes?" I asked him.

"Dumbledore's phoenix. Wonder what it's doing here?" Harry asked.

"I dunno. But it's not helping us by luring the basilisk over to where we're at," I said moodily. Sure enough, I could see the basilisk was slithering toward our location at a fast rate when I activated AS again.

"Dammit!" I exclaimed. Fawkes dropped something onto Harry's head, which turned out to be the Sorting Hat.

"Why the hell would we need the Hat?" I asked.

"I dunno, but he gave it to us for some reason," Harry said as I could see the basilisk was rounding the corner.

"We need to move. NOW," I stressed, running the opposite direction as the basilisk.

Harry followed close behind me, and I decided to take cover in a dead end while standing completely still so it would move past me. Harry ended up at the dead end section on this cave considering I could see that he stopped at one point and was struggling with the bars.

"Dammit kid," I whispered. The basilisk began creeping up closer to him. I would have to do something otherwise he was dead.

I grabbed a rock up of the ground and threw it down the other path that Harry could've took, but I saw a second rock hit the same location. Guess he had the same idea I did. The basilisk eventually backed off and went down the other passageway. Eventually it went into a place where even my AS couldn't detect it.

I just cut it off and ran down the other path which lead back out to where Ginny was. Harry had come with me and he checked Ginny's pulse. By the look on his face, it was not very good.

"Yes Potter. The process is nearly complete. In a few minutes, Ginny Weasley will be dead. And I will cease to be a memory. Lord Voldemort will return..." Riddle said, making my eyes widen. Tom Riddle was Voldemort? Suppose I should've seen this coming. "very... much... alive."

"Ginny..." Harry said again in a final desperate attempt, but it was no use.

A loud crash immediately made me turn my head and I could see that the basilisk had come from underwater. My face went stony. Time to stand and fight. Then I could see that the hat was shining silver for a moment before a sword appeared there.

"Harry, a sword is in the hat," I told him. He lifted the hat and grabbed the sword out of it. But I had to tackle him down because the basilisk attacked us and missed us by an inch.

"We need to fight this thing. These swords might be the best weapon we have against it," I told him. Harry simply grabbed his sword and nodded. I then summoned my goblin made sword and flexing my shoulders.

"Three... two... one... SPLIT!" I yelled, going toward the left while he went toward the right. "Up the statue! We need the high ground!"

"Got it!" Harry yelled back, which scrambling up the statue. Harry found positioning in front of the basilisk on top of the statue's head while I was climbing even higher using my goblin made sword and a dragon's teeth sword to climb up higher.

Harry was swiping his sword back and forth in front of the basilisk's face but it advanced forward regardless and knocked him on his ass while disarming him of the sword. I figured now was high enough.

I jumped from the position I had jumped on top of and stabbed it on top of its head, penetrating through it's brain, causing it to roar loudly.

"Accio!" Harry said, summoning the sword back into his hand before jumping on top of the basilisk and stabbing it in the roof of its mouth. The basilisk screeched and began swishing its head around in agony. I made my swords disappear out of its head before tackling Harry off and being the first one to land while holding Harry up high in the air so he wouldn't get hurt.

All the wind was knocked out of me upon landing and thankfully, the basilisk didn't land on us. Harry got off and I slowly rose to my feet. It felt like I sprained my spine. But I could deal for now.

"You ok?" Harry asked me.

"Fine. Sprained my spine a little. But I'm fine," I said, looking over at Riddle who looked furiously salty.

I twirled the blade before making it disappear. I walked next to Ginny's body and checked her pulse, which was getting more faint. Then I dived to the side and began taking running from Voldemort's lightning fast curses he was firing at me.

I summoned two Desert Eagles and moved my hands to side while circling so I could fire at him to try and faze him, and it worked. It seemed my bullets had more of a painful effect on him. That means he was getting horribly close to becoming alive.

Then I saw that he held his chest like he had been stabbed. I looked over to Harry who had the diary on the ground and stabbed the diary directly in the middle the sword.

He then twisted the blade and started forcing it deeper into the diary, which was the fatal blow to Riddle and he disappeared in an explosion. After that, Ginny awoke with a start.

"Thank God your diary hunch was right," Harry told me, resting the tip of it on the ground like a cane.

"Thank God I was. Now was not a time for me to start being wrong," I said, before turning to Ginny. "You alright?"

"I swear... I didn't..." Ginny started, but I held up a hand.

"Explain after we get out of here," I said, helping Ginny to her feet. Then she looked down at my leg.

"You ok?" she asked me.

I looked at my leg and noticed that it was torn there. No wounds, but torn.

"I'm fine. Thing must've nicked me in my leg. Let's just leave," I said, the adrenaline pumping through my veins starting to fade. Voldemort nearly returned again. And I had no doubt that he had more up his sleeve. Guess we'll figure that out next year.

* * *

A/N: Was hoping to make this more actiony, but it didn't really come to me. I'll have more fun once books 4-7 come out. Three may be even better than I think, but whatever. Next chapter should be the last one for this story. See you all later.


	15. Chapter 15- Father and Son

A/N: Final chapter. About damn time I got to it.

* * *

I held Lockhart at gunpoint as we led him to Dumbledore's office. Even with me leading him to his conviction, he was still acting smug as hell.

"You do realize that they will never believe you. After everything I've done, they easily disregard what you're accusing me of," he said with self confidence. Which just irritated the shit out of me.

"If you don't shut the hell up, I'm cutting your tongue out and stuffing it in your ear," I growled in an animalistic way. I summoned a knife just to further validate my threat. He shut up quickly enough.

"Ginny!"

It was Mrs. Weasley, who had been sitting crying in front of the fire. She leapt to her feet, closely followed by Mr. Weasley, and both of them flung themselves on their daughter. Lockhart of course, immediately sprung for his chance to speak.

"Headmaster, please. You must get this lunatic-" I cut him off by punching him so hard, I knocked him into the wall across the room. I spread my arms in pleasure.

"Dear Heavenly Father, only you know how long I've wanted to do that!" I exclaimed to the ceiling.

I could see Harry smiling at my antics and McGonagall looking at me in surprise.

"We have a lot to cover about what I just did, but let's save it for now," I told her calmly. Next thing I knew, I was wrapped in the arms of Mrs. Weasley with my arms still at my side awkwardly.

"You saved her! You saved her! How did you do it?" she asked.

"I think we'd all like to know that," Professor McGonagall said weakly.

Mrs. Weasley let go of us before Harry placed Riddle's diary, the Sword of Gryffindor, and the Sorting Hat on Dumbledore's desk. I then began to tell the long, exhausting story that had happened throughout the school year. The voice that Harry had been hearing throughout the school. The giant Acromantula in the forest. Aragog telling us that the last victim had died in a bathroom, which led us to believe it was Moaning Myrtle. And some further looking around that led us to finding the Chamber of Secrets in the very bathroom she was murdered in. That alone had me talking for quite a while.

"Very well," Professor McGonagall prompted me when I stopped to let them process it, "Might be a new record of rules broken in one go, but how on Earth did you get all get out of there alive?

Next came the story of when we fought the basilisk. How Fawkes showed up with the Sorting Hat, giving Harry the Sword of Gryffindor, a weapon that was sufficient enough to fight the basilisk along side me with a goblin made sword of my own. My story was so detailed, it would be hard not to see it your mind. And that was what I wanted them to see. Cause it was a hell of a struggle.

Harry then looked at Dumbledore, who smiled faintly, the firelight glancing off his half-moon spectacles.

"What interests me most," Dumbledore said gently, "is how Lord Voldemort managed to enchant Ginny, when my sources tell me he is currently in hiding in the forests of Albania." I could tell by the relieved look on Harry's face that he was afraid that Ginny might be blamed for the whole thing without anyone believing that she was being enchanted my Voldemort's magic.

"W-what's that?" Mr. Weasley said in a stunned voice. "You-Know-Who? En-enchant Ginny? But Ginny's not... Ginny hasn't been... has she?"

"It was this diary," Harry said quickly, picking it up and showing it to Dumbledore. "Riddle wrote it when he was sixteen..."

Dumbledore took the diary from Harry and peered keenly down his long, crooked nose at its burnt and soggy pages.

"Brilliant," he said softly. "Of course, he was probably the most brilliant student Hogwarts has ever seen." He turned around to the Weasleys, who were looking utterly bewildered, which surprised me. You would think people would know the identity of the greatest and most fearsome Dark Lord the wizarding world has ever seen. They seemed surprised that he knew who he was.

"Very few people know that Lord Voldemort was once called Tom Riddle. _(Ok, that solves that mystery," I thought to myself) _I taught him myself, fifty years ago, at Hogwarts. He disappeared after leaving the school... traveled far and wide... sank so deeply into the Dark Arts, consorted with the very worst of our kind, underwent so many dangerous, magical transformations, that when he resurfaced as Lord Voldemort, he was barely recognizable. Hardly anyone connected Lord Voldemort with the clever, handsome boy who was once Head Boy here."

"But, Ginny," Mrs. Weasley said. "What's our Ginny got to do with - with - him?"

"His d-diary!" Ginny sobbed. "I've b-been writing in it, and he's been w-writing back all year-"

"Ginny!" Mr. Weasley said, flabbergasted. "Haven't I taught you anything. What have I always told you? Never trust anything that can think for itself if you can't see where it keeps its brain? Why didn't you show the diary to me, or your mother? A suspicious object like that, it was clearly full of Dark Magic!"

I cut Ginny off from her sobbing ramble and faced Mr. Weasley with a firm expression.

"You of all people know that with youth comes naivety. Plus there was the fear that would happen. If she had told someone in charge what was going on, they wouldn't likely believe her and blame her for the whole thing," I explained to him firmly. "We all know who the wrongdoer is in this case. Point the finger at them."

Mr. Weasley took one look at his frantic and sobbing daughter and his featuresimmediately softened. Looks like he wasn't hard to convince.

"Miss Weasley should go up to the hospital wing right away," Dumbledore interrupted in a firm voice. "This has been a terrible ordeal for her. There will be no punishment. Older and wiser wizards than she have been hoodwinked by Lord Voldemort." He strode over to the door and opened it. "Bed rest and perhaps a large, steaming mug of hot chocolate. I always find that cheers me up," he added, twinkling kindly down at her. "You will find that Madam Pomfrey is still awake. She's just giving out Mandrake juice - I daresay the basilisk's victims will be waking up any moment."

"So Hermione's okay!" Ron said brightly, making me clap my hands together in relief.

"There has been no lasting harm done, Ginny," Dumbledore assured her.

Mrs. Weasley led Ginny out, and Mr. Weasley followed, still looking deeply shaken.

"You know, Minerva," Professor Dumbledore said thoughtfully to Professor McGonagall, "I think all this merits a good feast. Might I ask you to go and alert the kitchens?"

"Right," Professor McGonagall said crisply, also moving to the door. "I'll leave you to deal with these 3, shall I?"

"Certainly," Dumbledore said.

She left, and Harry and Ron looked and Dumbledore with an uncertain look. They weren't sure if Dumbledore was going to punish us or not. If anything from last year is anything to consider, we have nothing to worry about. We weren't allowed on the third floor. Yet it resulted in us stopping a madman from returning to life.

"The three of you will receive Special Awards for Services to the School and - let me see - yes, I think two hundred points apiece for Gryffindor." Yup I had a feeling.

Me and Harry smiled while Ron went as bright of a pink as Lockhart's valentine flowers and closed his mouth again.

"Now, can I please get an explanation as to why you bodied one of our Professors across the room?" Dumbledore said in an amused tone. This tells me he knew exactly what my reason was.

"Well Headmaster, when we figured out what was in the Chamber and we knew that Lockhart was about to go tackle it, we knew he didn't really know what was in it, so we went to go tell him. Only he wasn't preparing to fight the monster. He was trying to run away," Ron explained. I was listening intently along with Dumbledore. I was interested to know what happened. I only got a quick summary of what happened.

"I assume there's more to this story than him trying to run away?" Dumbledore suggested.

"Yes. He ended up telling us that everything that he says he did wasn't true and instead wiped the memories of the people who actually did it and took the fame for the achievements. He tried to get his wand and do the same thing to us, but-" At this point I blew my top.

"He did WHAT?!" I exclaimed angrily, looking at Lockhart's unconscious body. I want to stab him with his leg bones for this.

"He didn't succeed," Harry said quickly. He knew this would probably warrant his death, and he was right.

"Doesn't matter than he didn't succeed. It's the fact that he was going to do that pisses me off," I growled. Dumbledore sighed before picking up a goblet of his desk.

"Drink this. It's a Calming Draught. You'd be arrested for murder once the Ministry gets here if you kill him," he told me, handing me the goblet. I drained it in seconds and felt my nerves calm down. I then took a deep breath before addressing Harry.

"I assume you got him on tape? Please tell me you did," I asked him.

"Yup. Hit the button while we were talking. It'll be enough to convict him," Harry assured me.

"Then there's the simple matter of Veritaserum. He'll confess regardless. It's unnecessary," Dumbledore assured me.

"Good. I want the pleasure of handing him over to the authorities," I said with a wide smile. I was tired of this bastard's bullshit from day one. Dumbledore then levitated Lockhart over to me.

"Would you mind taking Professor Lockhart up to the infirmary, too?" Dumbledore said to me. "And take Mr. Weasley with you as well. I would like a few words alone with Harry."

I nodded and held Lockhart's unconscious body upright before binding his arms and legs with handcuffs I had summoned. I then carried him on my shoulder and carried him to the Hospital Wing. I then puffed my lips and broke out into a jaunty whistle.

"Are you always this happy when you catch someone?" Ron asked me.

"No. Only the assholes make my happy to turn in," I told him simply. Ron held the door to the Hospital Wing out for me to walk inside.

"What's the word?" Madam Pomfrey asked me, spotting Lockhart's body on my shoulder.

"We can prove that he's not responsible for those feats he said he did and we can convict him for it. It's likely he won't get Azkaban, but another prison," I told her with a wide smile. She smiled.

"Oh, thank heavens! I was beginning to think we were stuck with him," Madam Pomfrey said excitedly.

"I know right?" Ron said.

"Not if I had anything to do with it. I think if I had to deal with him another year, I'd push him off the Astronomy Tower," I said evenly.

"Can't say I blame you on that," Madam Pomfrey said before spotting the handcuffs I put on him. "That looks extremely uncomfortable."

"It is. That's the point of handcuffs. To bind criminals in the most uncomfortable way possible," I told her.

"Look pretty medieval, but very effective. He won't be a problem. Now, would you like to see me revive our petrified victims?" Madam Pomfrey asked me, holding the Draught up.

"Please," I said with a wide smile. Thank God we weren't burying a student.

She put the Draught down Hermione's throat first and she sat up with a start. I smiled before walking up to her and hugging her, Ron doing the same.

"Welcome back to the land of the living Sleeping Beauty," I said in an emotional tone. "You know, you could let us come with you before you go to research convicting evidence."

"I know, I know. It was a bit foolish of me, but I'm so glad you all figured it out nonetheless," Hermione told us.

"Yeah, thank God for that. We now have a dead basilisk on our hands, rotting in the Chamber. But it'll be worth plenty," I said smiling.

"What do you mean by that?" Hermione asked me as Madam Pomfrey began dealing out Draught to the other students. I lowered my voice. I didn't really want anyone else to know about this.

"Well, basilisk skin is perhaps just as magically resistant as dragon's hide if not more. Plus accounting for blood, bones, skin, and venom..."

"Wait, you're going to profit from this?" Hermione asked me in shock.

"Nice!" Ron exclaimed.

"Hell no! I don't trust anyone with stuff this powerful. Except for myself of course. Plus I'm rich enough already. I'm gonna keep this stuff. Make vests out of the skin and use the venom for other useful things. There are other ways to items worth plenty other than money. Trust me, never know when this stuff might come in handy. I'm likely gonna need more nanites though," I explained. I had some definite plans. I love to make the most of what I find.

"Well, in that case, that's pretty smart of you. But where's Harry?" Hermione asked me.

"Talking to the Headmaster. We brought him here," I said, jerking my head at Lockhart. Hermione looked at him in shock.

"Why is he in handcuffs?" she asked.

"Cause we proved him for the fraud he is. But more than that, he's been wiping the memories of everyone who actually did these achievements. He's definitely going to jail. Maybe not Azkaban, but another prison I assured her," I explained to her with a smile. She sighed before a deep frown shaped on her face.

"I was hoping you were wrong about him," she said depressingly.

"That's why you don't put anyone on a pedestal too high. Nine times out of ten, they end up disappointing you," I told her.

"Even you?" Ron asked me. I faced him with an even expression.

"You never know. But I'll do my damndest not to fail none of you," I assured him. I looked over to see the newly revived patients lying on the beds they were still on, still in shock.

"Didn't Dumbledore say there was a feast about to start?" Ron asked. I smirked.

"That's your problem. You think down here," I poked at his stomach playfully before touching his forehead. ",when you should be thinking up there. But yeah, we got a feast. And I have to say, I'm hungry as hell."

"You gonna change out of those clothes?" Hermione asked me, pointing at my wet, dirty, and slightly burned around the edges trench coat and cargo pants where some of the basilisk venom managed to seep onto it somehow. It eased through the shield I was wearing no problem it seems. Speaks volumes about how deadly that thing is.

"It's a feast, not a 5 star restaurant. Let's go," I said, gesturing for them to follow me.

* * *

This feast was unlike every one we've had. Everybody was in their pajamas, and the celebration lasted all night. Harry caught up with us at the feast a bit after and I noticed quite a few people came over to him. I shook my head and turned back to my food. Can't believe they were still tying to suck up to him after the bullshit the put him through.

"You were right. They're doing exactly what you said they'd do," Ron said.

"I told you. And it pisses me off," I said, nearly biting into the bone of my chicken leg out of anger.

"ENOUGH!" I heard Harry bellow suddenly.

All current conversation happening at all tables ceased and everyone's attention turned to Harry. I however, immediately rose to my feet, ready to punch out a few students if needed, but it seem like it wasn't necessary. Harry's expression was so angry, I don't think even a dragon would dare approach him now.

But when he spoke, it was loud without yelling and laced with a deadly calm. I recognized the expression well. It's one I have on my face when someone is pissing me off.

"I want to get one thing clear to all of you," he said, gesturing toward the people who came up to him. "You're acting like 'all's well, that ends well' after I've been cleared. That's not enough. Not nearly enough."

"Harry-" Justin began, but Harry wheeled on him with an expression so fierce, Justin looked like he was fighting the urge to run.

_"Shut. Up,"_ Harry growled fiercely. "You didn't believe me in the first place when I said I wasn't behind this. Why should I begin to care about your apologies now? When you acted like I was a killer through the months that went by? I'm going to tell you now. You can all piss off as far as I'm concerned."

Harry then forcibly sat in the seat next to Hermione and began piling food onto his plate angrily. He didn't say not one word, nor did he need to. The expression on his face was enough. Most of the student population looked shocked at Harry's anger. I don't think they expected him to blow up like that.

"Exactly what you said would happen, happened," Harry said suddenly. "Now that I think about it, I don't know what the hell I was thinking to disregard what they said after what happened. What they did."

"And that's the point I was trying to make to you. Make sure these people know you're unforgiving. They'll try to bullshit you less that way. Or they'll try even harder to bullshit you. It can go either way," I explained to him. Harry nodded and went back to his food, somewhat calmer.

I looked up and noticed the teachers didn't seem all that affected by it, though I could swear Dumbledore looked somewhat worried and Snape somewhat proud. Hell, I'm proud of him too. That was perhaps the most efficient way to get rid of ass kissers who turn their backs at the first assumption. After a while, conversation around the Hall continued like normal.

Then the teachers began to announce some events. Much to the delight of everyone except Hermione, exams were cancelled.

"I know you studied hard, but try to be happy about not having to stress yourself out over them, mkay?" I told her gently. She nodded, but she went back to her food with a more reserved attitude. Then the subject of Lockhart being arrested came up, to which I couldn't resist cheering, making a lot of the Hall look at me strangely. Of course, I ignored them.

"Shame," Ron said, helping himself to a jam doughnut. "He was starting to grow on me." I snickered at Ron's statement. I only think the people who were fans of him could even tolerate his bitch ass.

Then Hagrid nearly knocked us into our food when he clapped us on our shoulders for getting him out of Azkaban. I couldn't blame him for being happy for getting out of that place. I wouldn't want to touch a Dementor with a 100 foot barge pole.

The rest of the final term passed in a haze of blazing sunshine. Hogwarts was back to normal with only a few, small differences - Defense Against the Dark Arts classes were canceled (They were useless with Lockhart teaching us anyway," I assured Hermione, who complained.) and Lucius Malfoy had been sacked as a school governor. Draco was no longer strutting around the school as though he owned the place. On the contrary, he looked resentful and sulky.(Which made me happy) On the other hand, Ginny Weasley was perfectly happy again.

Too soon, it was time for the journey home on the Hogwarts Express. Me, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, and Ginny got a compartment to ourselves. The others made the most of still being able to perform magic while I twirled a revolver and looked out the window.

They played Exploding Snap, which I refused to play because I preferred to wander in my thoughts upon going home. Then they set off the very last of Fred and George's Filibuster fireworks and practiced disarming each other by magic. Harry was getting very good at it. But I could tell he wanted to practice spells other than disarming. I could tell by the eager look on his face that happened every time he disarmed someone.

They were almost at King's Cross when Harry seemed to remember something before going over to Ginny.

"Ginny - what did you see Percy doing, that he didn't want you to tell anyone?" he asked her. I turned my head in curiousness. I didn't hear anything about this.

"Oh, that," Ginny said, giggling. "Well - Percy's got a girlfriend." Fred dropped a stack of books on George's head. Even I looked at Ginny in a state of shock.

"What?" Harry asked skeptically.

"It's that Ravenclaw prefect, Penelope Clearwater," Ginny said. "That's who he was writing to all last summer. He's been meeting her all over the school in secret. I walked in on them kissing in an empty classroom one day. He was so upset when she was - you know - attacked. You won't tease him, will you?" she added anxiously.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Fred said, who was looking like his birthday had come early. I had to smile. Oh, Percy was in for some hell this summer.

"Definitely not," George said, sniggering.

The Hogwarts Express slowed and finally stopped. We then walked out of the platform and I called Henry to take us near our house. We relaxed in the back of the limo and I turned to Harry with a smile.

"You know I'm proud of you," I told him.

"From what I said to everyone at the feast, keeping my head this year, or just in general?" Harry asked.

"All three really. Most people would go insane after what happened this year. But you kept it together," I said in a proud tone.

"I learned from the best. But I learned thick skin during my childhood. I figure if I can survive that without losing my mind, I can handle anything," Harry assured me.

"I'm sure. But you ready to relax?" I asked him.

"Relax? What is that? I haven't done any of that this year," Harry said with a grin.

I laughed as we made up to my house and I unlocked the door. I put a proud arm around Harry and led him inside. Then I remembered something, that caused me to bite my bottom lip in worry. Harry noticed and turned to face me.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I've been meaning to ask you something," I asked Harry in a serious tone. The seriousness in my tone made him look at me in worry.

"What is it? Did something go wrong?" he asked me quickly.

"No, nothing like that. I was just wondering... can I call you son? I've been considering you as my son for a while now and well... I can't help but feel like a father now. I know your real father died 11 years ago, but I'm wondering if you're willing to let somone else in. I mean... hell, I'm not the best with this. What I know for sure is that when I look at how much you changed since I first met you, I can't help but feel proud. Like I accomplished something," I said, my voice slow and hesitant. "I mean, I helped make countries a better place and changed the world, but what has that gotten me? All the money, power, and influence I could wish for, but it doesn't matter to me."

"Yeah, I could tell you really didn't care about this stuff, but are you serious?" Harry asked me.

"Dead serious. I know the general public loves me for what I've done, but I've never had anyone who loves me for me for a while." I swallowed hard here. "The last person I had grown close to died a few years ago. I never thought I'd even try to care about anyone else, but I'm going to try again. I'm proud of you. And I love you. I want you to know that," I told him sincerely.

"Thanks. No one's ever really told me that before. It makes me feel good. Makes me feel loved," Harry told me.

"You _are_ loved. Never forget that," I told him. After we stood there and I got no answer from him, I sighed and sat on the couch. Maybe I really was asking too much from him. Then I felt him sit on the couch.

"How about this. You can call me son. As long as I get to call you dad," Harry said, making me smile. I then got up and hugged him tight. I never felt so giddy in my life.

"Ok, I appreciate the love, but mind not taking all the breath out of my body?" Harry asked me jokingly. I put him down and looked at him with a wide grin.

"Sorry, sorry. I just feel so happy. I can't explain it really," I said.

"Your reaction is explanation enough. Now, don't you have some mercs to train?" Harry reminded me. I sighed.

"Yeah. I know. How about the Weasleys the first month?" I asked him.

"That'll be fun. Suppose we won't bother Snape this time around. But I'll see you later... dad," Harry said, before cracking his neck. "That's a strange feeling, but not unwelcome."

"We'll get used to it. Now mind sending Hedwig for the trip?" I asked.

"Of course. Shouldn't take long," Harry said, walking to Hedwig's cage. But I was still grinning all the while.

_"My son. There are 17 year old fathers, so this isn't that unusual. Especially in these circumstances,"_ I thought. _"Now I feel like I've actually accomplished something. And I will die before I lose someone else I loved. Please God, don't make me regret opening my heart again. I'm begging you."_

* * *

A/N: We've finished! Did you like the ending? I was pretty satisfied with it. But we'll be heading on to book 3 soon. Once we get to the further books, things won't be very kiddy anymore. Trust this: I've got some brutal deaths planned for Death Eaters in the later chapters. If you're like me, and violent, you'll love them. See you all!


End file.
